Antike
by Snuggles2
Summary: Ein alternatives Universum, das an das Athen des 16 Jahrhunderts angelehnt ist. Slash! Complete!
1. Vorstellung der Charaktere

Antike

Teil: 15/?

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Disclaimer: HP und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Warnings: Slash, Lime, AU, In gewissen Situationen ist Draco einfach OOC, das ist AU und slash bedingt- sorry!

Pairings: Lili/James; Sirius/Remus; Harry/Draco?

DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS:

Wie immer natürlich an Katze, du bist spitze!

An kathleen potter: Ich hoffe der Urlaub war schön! Ja, Quiddich kommt, allerdings spielt es eher die zweite Geige...

An Yury: Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich deine Reviews liebe? Sie sind wirklich kreativ :-)Zu dem Trank: Oh, da wusste ich von Anfang an, was das wird, du kannst also gespannt sein 'g' noch wird es allerdings nicht verraten. Naja, vielleicht kannst du es dir auch denken...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Also Jungs, jetzt ist es soweit. Ihr habt alle Erstaunliches geleistet, nicht nur eure flugtechnischen Künste sind gereift, sondern auch eure sozialen Einstellungen. Und heute habt ihr die Gelegenheit, der Zaubererwelt zu zeigen, was in euch steckt. Und das werdet ihr, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber so oder so, bin ich stolz auf euch. Und nun geht, in ca. 50 Minuten solltet ihr euch umziehen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Mr. Arden die Zehn Jungen, die sich nun in verschiedene Richtungen verteilten.

Für Draco und Harry war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, nach diesen Wochen, in denen sie sich irgendwie an einander gewöhnt, fast jeden Tag gemeinsam verbracht hatten, einfach auseinander zu gehen. So liefen sie eine Weile einen kleinen Waldweg entlang nebeneinander her. Keiner von Beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte, selbst ihre Sticheleien blieben aus. Schließlich wollte Draco noch etwas alleine sein und Harry ging zurück. Zehn Minuten vergingen, in denen Draco nachdachte. Bis er eine, ihm wohl bekannte, Stimme hörte. Blitzartig drehte er sich um, sein Herz raste. Doch so sehr er seinen Lehrer in einer kurzen Unterhaltung anschmachtete, so sehr war er auch geschockt, als sich der größere gegen einen Baum lehnte und ihn in einer eindeutigen, ungeduldigen Geste zu sich heran winkte.

„Meine Güte Junge, was guckst du denn so? Ich habe es mir eben anders überlegt. Wir warten nicht bis zur Schulzeit. Zeig mir, was du gelernt hast!" Draco schaute immer noch ungläubig, das aufgeregte kribbeln im Bauch begann sich in ein unangenehmes Übelkeitsgefühl zu verwandeln. Er wollte das nicht- nicht so!

„Hier? Aber ich meine, ich muss gleich fliegen und..." Weiter kam er nicht.

„Du wiedersetzt dich gegen meine Anweisungen? Zum zweiten Mal? Und dann dein Rumgestammel- Oh nein, du bist keines Malfoy´ s würdig! Nimm gefälligst Haltung an, komm her und tu, was ich dir gesagt habe. Und dabei kannst du noch glücklich sein, dass ich nicht mehr verlange. Noch nicht." Draco wurde es schlecht, richtig schlecht. Das war nicht der Mann, der immer Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte und ihn an alles spielerisch heran führte. Doch er hatte ja recht, so benahm sich kein Malfoy seinem Lehrmeister gegenüber. Langsam straffte er seine Schultern, ging auf ihn zu, lies sich vor ihm nieder, öffnete seine Hose und begann, ihn mit Mund und Fingern zu befriedigen. In jahrelanger Übung hatte er gelernt, seine Gefühle zu verstecken und das zeigte er jetzt. mechanisch tat er, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Als der ältere seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, griff er zum Zauberstab, säuberte sich, zog die Hose hoch und dissapierte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Nach einer Weile ging auch Draco wie in Trance los, kam jedoch nicht weit. Harry kam ihm entgegen.

„Hey Malfoy, wo bleibst du denn, wir..." Harry stutzte. Dracos Gesicht war kalk weiß, seine Gesichtszüge verhärtet.

„Was ist los, geht es dir nicht gut?" Das war zu viel für Draco. Bis her war er nach solchen Situationen immer alleine gewesen. Er hatte in sein Zimmer verschwinden und sich klar machen können, wer er war. Doch nun gaben seine Beine einfach nach, er sank zu Boden und die Tränen, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte, suchten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Er fühlte sich so benutzt! So viel mehr, als bei den Malen davor, hatte er da doch seine ausdrückliche Zustimmung gegeben. Nun ja, bis auf das letzte Mal, aber da war Harry ja dazwischen gegangen. Eben dieser lege nun einen Arm um ihn.

„He Draco, ganz ruhig." Doch der Junge beruhigte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt hatte er sich schon so weit blamiert, jetzt konnte er seine Gefühle auch ganz raus lassen. So schlang er seine Arme um Harrys Hals und ließ all die Tränen raus, die er doch eigentlich verbergen sollte. In diesem Moment war ihm alles egal. Sein Vater, sein Lehrer. Er wollte nur noch weinen und sich in diesen Armen sicher fühlen. Moment, sicher? Ein Malfoy sollte sich selber schützen können, sich nicht hinter anderen verstecken, sondern aus eigener Kraft stark sein. Das brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Tief atmete er ein und aus, bis er die Kraft hatte, sich von Harry zu lösen. Zu seinem Erstaunen sah dieser ihn nicht herablassend, sondern nur erstaunt und besorgt an.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nein." Harry nickte.

„Dann lass uns gehen, wir sind spät dran, deshalb wollte ich dich auch holen."

„In Ordnung."

„Ach und Malfoy?"

„Hm?"

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht reinblütig, aber Hermine hat mal behauptet, ich sei ein guter Zuhörer. Und ich kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten. Also, wenn du willst, sag mir bescheit, ok?"

„Ok." War alles, was Draco hervor brachte. Dabei schien sein Herz doch gerade wieder anzufangen zu schlagen, fühlte er die Einsamkeit in sich zurückweichen.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Auf der Tribüne wurde es sehr ruhig. Gerade noch hatten die Zuschauer den Formationsflug der Sechsergruppe bejubelt. Doch dann war es plötzlich dunkel um sie herum geworden. Jetzt sahen sie den blauen Zaubererfeuern zu, die sich allmählich zu zwei Paküren zusammen fanden. Hervorgerufen von zwei hellen Gestalten in der Mitte des Platzes, die sich nun trennten. Von unten und oben strömten diesmal rote Feuer aus ihren Zauberstäben und wurden zu einem riesigen Spinnennetz zusammengefügt. Was für die Zuschauer fließend aussah, so, als ginge es ihnen spielend leicht von der Hand, benötigte die ganze Konzentration der Jungen. Jede, auch noch so kleine Bewegung, jeder Abstand zwischen den Feuern, war symmetrisch auf einander abgestimmt, passte zur Flötenmusik, die sie auch noch begleitete, als sie sich durch die feurigen Ringe, Zäune und anderen, dargestellten Hindernissen, schlängelten.

Lucius Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte sein Sohn nur so harmonisch und im Gleichklang mit einem Potter fliegen? Wie sie jetzt gleichzeitig am größtem Hindernis, dem riesigen Feuernetz ankamen , die Musik immerlauter wurde und Trommelschläge den Höhepunkt, das gemeinsame fliegen durch das Feuer, ankündigten, wirkten die Jungen für seinen Geschmack schon fast zu vertraut. Aber gut, die Menge schien begeistert und nur das zählte.

Die Zuschauer hielten den Atem an, als die Feuer auf einen Schlag wieder erlischen, es erst vollständig dunkel wurde und sich dann ein fließendes, dunkelrotes Licht um sie herum ausbreitete. Wie aus dem nichts, tauchten die zwei Weißgekleideten wieder auf, diesmal umringt von ihren acht Teammitgliedern in schwarzen Anzügen. Musik, Formation, alles stimmte miteinander überein.

Der Applaus nach ihrer letzten Darbietung war für die zehn Jugendlichen wie ein Wirbelsturm, der ihre Gefühle aufpeitschte. Sie hatte es geschafft!

Immer noch glücklich lachend und schwatzend, gingen Harry und Draco´ s Teammitglieder auf die Umkleiden zu.

„Hey ihr Zwei, kommt ihr?"

„Nein, ich will mir das Spiel ansehen. Ich ziehe mich nachher um." Trotz seiner schweißnassen Klamotten, wollte Draco nicht mit den Anderen gehen, sondern seine Stimmung noch ein wenig auskosten. Es war so berauschend gewesen, er hatte sich so frei gefühlt da oben, ob wohl er doch gleichzeitig zu seinem auch noch auf Harrys Flug hatte achten müssen. Auch der Schwarzhaarige machte noch keine Anstalten, mit der Mannschaft zu gehen.

„ Ich bleibe auch noch, mein Dad und Siri spielen mit."

„Ok, dann tschau."

Das folgende Quidditchspiel dauerte bis in den späten Abend hinein. So betraten sie die Umkleidekabine erst, als es bereiz dunkel war.

„Und ich sage dir, er hat ihn nicht optimal gefangen. Der Andere Sucher war schon ganz nah dran." Draco knallte die Tür zu und zog sich das T- Shirt über den Kopf.

„Schwachsinn!" Harry schnaubte und warf seine Hose auf eine der niedrigen Bänke.

„Dad war eben weiter weg vom Schnatz. Und dennoch hat er ihn ihm vor der Nase weggeschnappt! Und Siri war ja wohl genial!" Ereiferte er sich, bevor er die Unterwäsche zu seinen restlichen Klamotten beförderte.

„Pah, er ist gut, aber er könnte wirklich mehr auf seinen Stil beim Fliegen achten." Schwungvoll drehte er sich Harry zu, der jetzt, wie ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, nackt vor ihm stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, die grünen Augen funkelnd vor Zorn.

„So, Siri hat also keinen Stil, ja? Er hat schon mehr Quaffel abgewehrt, als du je zu Gesicht bekommen hast!" Harry versuchte die Tatsache , dass der Blonde eine unumstritten attraktive Figur besaß und seine helle Haut im schwachen Licht zu glänzen schien, zu ignorieren. Dieser jedoch kam noch einen Schritt näher, schien in seinen Augen ertrinken zu wollen.

„Nun, du hast eindeutig mehr Stil!" Draco wusste nicht, woran es lag. Warum machte er Harry ein Kompliment? Warum fühlte er sich nur so angezogen von ihm? War es der schlanke und doch etwas kräftigere Körper seines Gegenübers? Oder die bronzenfarbene Haut, umrahmt von dem widerspenstigem Haar? Er merkte nur, dass er seine Augen nicht mehr von ihm nehmen konnte.

'Scheiße! Nein, Draco, das darfst du nicht!

Aber warum nicht?

Na, du bist ein Malfoy!

Gut. Aber sein Körper...

Denk an IHN! SEIN Körper ist größer und stärker!

Aber Harrys Art, ich kann ihm vertrauen.

Ein Malfoy vertraut niemanden!

Aber seine Augen- so tief..."

Ach, mach doch, was du willst!'

Ihr erster Kuss war nicht sehr vorsichtig und zärtlich, sondern eher leidenschaftlich. Ihre nackten Körper, der Wirbel der Gefühle an diesem Tag, ihre sechzehnjährigen Hormone, der Hauch des Verbotenen- all das ließ die Luft zwischen ihnen vibrieren.

'Nein, Stop, Halt, Harry, das ist absolut nicht gut! Du weißt, dass er jemanden anderes liebt.

Ja, aber er riecht so gut-

Andere Dinge riechen auch gut, such dir jemanden, der wirklich dich meint.

Aber sein Geschmack, seine Lippen-

Haben andere Männer auch.

Schon, aber diese Augen und dieses Wesen-

Meine Güte, was willst du eigentlich?

Ich will ihn- jetzt!'

Schwer atmend unterbrach Harry ihren Kuss. Er musste wissen, was der Blonde dachte. Er jedenfalls wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr allzu lange zurück halten konnte.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Für dieses eine Mal?"

„Ja."

„Ja, ich will es." Das reichte Harry. Jetzt war er der Fordernde, eroberte Dracos Mund, lud seine Zunge zu einem kleinen Machtkampf ein. Verspielt knabberte er an seinem Ohr, wanderte den Hals hinab. Doch noch immer war er sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Es ist doch dein erstes Mal, nicht?" Offen sah er in die grauen Augen.

„Ja, deins nicht?"

„Nein, mein Zweites. Versprichst du mir etwas?" Noch bevor Draco antworten konnte, wurde er wieder stürmisch geküsst, so dass seine Gegenfrage kurzatmig und ungeduldig hinausgestoßen wurde.

„Was?"

„Lass dich fallen!"

Und das tat Draco. In dieser Nacht ließ er sich in Harrys Arme fallen, vergaß, dass es nicht sein Lehrer, sondern Harry war und war sich gleichzeitig unendlich bewusst darüber. Hier konnte er sich gehen lassen, konnte vertrauen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich sicher und beschützt, ohne sich dafür zu schämen.

Möge danach passieren, was wolle, diese Zeit gehörte nur ihnen, Draco und Harry. Ihre Nachnamen spielten dabei keine Rolle, gerieten einfach in Vergessenheit.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Erschöpft und immer noch nackt, lagen sie eine Stunde später auf einem provisorischem Bett im angrenzendem Krankenzimmer. Draco hatte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust gebettet, sein Herz beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Nun etwas verunsichert, hob er den Kopf und schaute in die grünen Augen, die eben noch so lustverhangen waren und nun langsam wieder klarer wurden.

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Das war schön." Harry grinst. Sicher war es schön gewesen, doch eigentlich passte dieses Wort nicht wirklich. Wild, ungestüm, leidenschaftlich und in gewisser weise auch zärtlich hätte wohl besser gepasst.

„Ja, das war es."

„Aber es war nur für dieses eine Mal." Und wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eigentlich nicht der jenige war, den Draco wollte. Und so nickte er.

„Ja." Brachte er hervor und Draco lächelte ehrlich.

„Gut. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ich im Moment zu mehr fähig wäre. Außerdem..."

„Bist du immer noch in deinen Lehrer verliebt." Ergänzte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht." Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist komisch, aber früher war es anders. Da hat er mich nie zu etwas gezwungen, sondern er war der einzige, der ehrliches Interesse an mir zu haben schien. Ansonsten hatte ich nur Bewunderer. Weist du, an meiner Schule sind ehrliche Freundschaften selten, es geht immer nur um die Familienehre, jeder ist auf den anderen eifersüchtig und misstrauisch. Na ja, meistens jedenfalls. Und auch wenn es sich für einen Malfoy nicht ziemt, ich hätte dich gerne als Freund. Ich meine, einfach nur als Freund." Harry schluckte. Draco sah gerade so un- Malfoyhaft und verletzbar aus, das er einfach lächeln musste.

„Ok."

„Ok?" Ungläubig sah Draco ihn an, dann lächelte er ebenfalls.

„Ok." Wiederholte der Blonde mit fester Stimme.

„Wir sollten uns Anziehen." Mit diesen Worten richtete Harry sich auf.

„Ja." Draco wäre gerne noch etwas liegen geblieben, Harrys beruhigenden Herzschlag gefühlt, doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte recht. Sein Vater war gleich nach ihrer Vorstellung geflogen, doch jetzt war er sicher zuhause und würde sauer werden, wenn er zu spät kam.

Fertig angezogen, schaute Harry ruckartig auf.

„Ich weis es."

„Was?"

„Wie du dich freier fühlen könntest."

„Ach ja?" Verwundert hob Draco eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn ich dir ein Geheimnis verrate, behältst du es für dich?"

„Klar."

„Ich bin sein drei Jahren ein Animagus." Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

„Du bist was?"

„Ich bin ein Animagus."

„Wow! Und welches Tier?"

„Das möchte ich nicht verraten. Eigentlich habe ich es dir auch nur erzählt, weil ich mich in meiner tierischen Form viel freier fühle. Das würde dir sicher auch ganz gut tun und mit Hilfe geht es auch viel schneller als ohne."

„Du würdest es mir beibringen?"

„Nur wenn du willst, natürlich."

„Aber hallo, natürlich will ich!" Inzwischen hatte Draco sich wieder unter Kontrolle, sonst wäre er dem Anderen sicher um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn abgeknutscht. Doch auch so strahlte sein Gesicht immer noch ungewohnt, als Sirius und Remus draußen auf sie zu kamen.

Ohne Umschweife, rannte Sirius auf Harry zu und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, als wäre er grade vier Jahre alt. Draco bewunderte Harry, der einfach über seinen Paten lachte, er wäre sicher vor Schock umgefallen, wenn sein Vater sich so aufführen würde.

„Kitz, das war der Hammer! Ganz mein Patenkind! Ich wusste doch, dass du nach mir kommst. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin, dein Vater natürlich auch, er kommt gleich, hat noch eine Besprechung mit dem Trainer." Während Sirius das alles herunterrasselte, umarmte auch Remus Harry.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie man so graziös fliegen kann, und das nur bei dem Fackellicht." Jetzt mischte sich auch Draco ein und grinste Harry an.

„Tja, es steckt eben irgendwo ein Wolf in ihm und nicht nur beim fliegen..." Während Sirius lachte, wurde Harry rot. Er verstand die Anspielung, obwohl er erst irritiert gewesen war, schließlich hatte er Draco seine Animagusgestalt nicht verraten. Remus dagegen, stellte mit gemischten Gefühlen fest, dass Dracos Grinsen dem seines Partners, wenn er behauptete, dass nachts der Wolf bei ihm durchkäme, einfach zu sehr glich. Kurz danach verabschiedete sich Draco von ihnen. Das Bedürfnis, Harry zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, unterdrückte er. Dafür verabredeten sie sich für ein Treffen in der Nähe der Schulen.

„Sag mal, Kitz, ich dachte eigentlich, du wärest froh, ihn los zu sein." Fragte Sirius, als der Blonde weg war.

„Naja, eigentlich ist er ganz nett. Aber sollten wir nicht langsam fliegen? Lily wartet sicher schon." Remus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Seit wann interessierte es den Teen, ob Lily wartete? Somal sie direkt nach dem Spiel mit den Weasleys geflogen war und gemeint hatte, sie sollten sich Zeit lassen. Dennoch nickte er und als auch James auftauchte und seinen Sohn gebührend beglückwünscht hatte, machten sich die vier auf den Weg nach Hause.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ich bin wieder da! Allerdings bin ich ab nächsten Samstag noch mal für eine Woche weg. Also schön reviewn, ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie das motiviert :-)

Für Dracos Spruch mit dem Wolf könnt ihr euch übrigens bei Katze bedanken, sie hat es mir vorgeschlagen "meine Beta ganz fest knuddel."


	2. Kindheit

Antike

Teil 2/ ?

Warnings: Slash, AU

Pairings: Remus Sirius, James/ Lilly…

Danke an Katze, meine Sicherheit wenn mich meine Kreativität verlässt!

"Remy!" Remus Lupin schaute über den Rand seines Buches hinweg und lächelte. Ein kleiner Junge mit rabenschwarzem Haar kletterte auf seinen Schoß, legte den Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und gähnte ausgiebig. Schmunzelnd legte der Werwolf seine Arme um den 3 Jährigen und schaute zur Tür, durch die gerade sein Partner ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Na Harry, hat dich der Große so fertig gemacht?"

„Hmm..." Sirius grinste.

„Ach Quatsch! So ein kleiner Flug kann doch James Sohn nicht schocken. Nicht war, Kitz?"

„Hmm..."

„Flug? Sirius Black! Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass man mit einen 3 Jährigen nicht ständig durch die Gegend fliegt. Hast du wenigstens an den Kinderschutz gedacht?" Entrüstet stemmte der kräftigere Mann die Arme in die Seiten und zog eine Schnute.

„Hörst du das Kitz? Der denkt ich würde mich nicht genug um Mein Patenkind kümmern. Dabei fliegen wir doch immer mit Kinderschutz!"

„Hmm..."

„Da hörst du´ s, du führst dich völlig um sonst wie eine Glucke auf."

Ich würde eher sagen ich sollte mich öfters so aufführen, dann wärst du nämlich schon seit 2 Stunden wieder mit ihm hier. Und jetzt bring ich Harry erst mal ins Bett." Nun lächelte er wieder und gab Sirius beim vorbeigehen einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, Harry hielt er dabei noch immer fest in den Armen.

„Kommst du mit hoch?" Auch Sirius Schnute machte nun einem Lächeln platz.

„Gleich, ich trinke nur erst was."

Leise öffnete der Animagi die Tür zum Kinderzimmer. Er kannte das Bild, was sich ihm bot und dennoch blieb er völlig vertieft darin im Türrahmen stehen. Remus saß in Harrys Bett, den Jungen halb liegend auf seinem Schoß, eine Gute-Nacht- Geschichte lesend. Zehn Minuten stand er so da, dann vielen Harrys Augen endgültig zu, Remus bettete ihn in seine Decke und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sirius trat an das Bett, tat es seinem Freund nach und strich ihm zu letzt noch eine Strähne des widerspenstigen Haares aus dem Gesicht, wohl wissend, dass es zwecklos war, was er tat.

„Nacht Kitz, schlaf gut." Leise verließen die beiden das Zimmer. Bevor Remus die Tür schloss, warf er einen letzten Blick zu dem schlafendem Kind und wand sich Sirius zu. Seine Stimme klang leise und ernst.

„Wie hat er es aufgenommen heute?"

„Ganz gut. Er hat nicht geweint. Ich glaube, langsam gewöhnt er sich daran. Allmählich schläft er ja auch wieder ruhiger. Aber ich denke er bekommt es trotzdem ziemlich gut mit, dass es seiner Mama schlecht geht. Eben hat er eine ganze Zeit an ihrem Bett gesessen und ihre Hand gehalten, während sie geschlafen hat. Dabei hat er kein Wort gesagt, kein einziges."

„Ist ihr Zustand immer noch nicht besser?" Sirius seufzte.

„Nein, sie ist schwach und ihr Baby auch. Aber die Ärzte hoffen dennoch auf eine normale Geburt. James ist jedenfalls mit den Nerven am Ende, so hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Nicht einmal, nachdem Benjamin sich von ihm abgewendet hat. Und er macht sich Vorwürfe, weil er sich momentan nicht um Harry kümmern kann. Er hat Angst, dass er sich abgeschoben fühlt. Dabei geht es ihm hier doch gut. Und die drei Monate in denen sie jetzt im Krankenhaus liegt und James an ihrer Seite sitzt wären für Harry sicher nicht gut gewesen." Behutsam schmiegte sich Remus an den Schwarzhaarigen, ließ ihn seinen Kopf auf seinen Schultern ausruhen.

„Du hast recht, es ist gut, dass er hier ist. Und wir besuchen sie ja auch jeden zweiten Tag." Eine Weile trat Ruhe ein, sie standen einfach aneinandergelehnt da. Dann hob Sirius seinen Kopf an und durchbrach die Stille.

„Aber weist du, eigentlich ist es schön so. Ich meine mit Harry." Remus schaute in die dunklen Augen seines Freundes.

„Ich weiß. Unsere Beziehung hat sich verändert. Du bist meine Familie geworden und ich genieße das hier sehr." Lächelnd strich Sirius Remus eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Es war die selbe Geste wie zuvor bei Harry. Und doch waren seine Gefühle dabei so ganz anders. Seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten und in seinem Magen lieferten Schnatze und Quaffel sich eine wilde Jagt. Ihre Beziehung hatte sich in den Jahren ihres Zusammenlebens und besonders in den letzten 3 Monaten verändert, bot mehr Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, aber diese Aufregung, die immer wieder in ihm hoch stieg wenn sie sich berührten, würde ihn wohl nie wieder verlassen.

„Ich liebe dich." Er lächelte, doch dann verwandelte sich eben dieses lächeln in ein Grinsen.

„Und du siehst verdammt sexy aus, wenn du da so stehst, weißt du das?" Remus konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Stimmung von einer auf die andere Sekunde umschlug, die Luft zu knistern begann. Er erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Ja..." Er strich mit seinen Händen unter das Hemd des Schwarzhaarigen, fuhr an den Seiten auf und ab und küsste ihn tief und stürmisch, löste sich aber von ihm sobald er Sirius stöhnen vernahm. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Und ich weiß auch was für eine Wirkung das auf dich hat!" Nun wurde von dem Anderen allerdings bestimmend an sich gezogen.

„Machochrist!" Brachte Sirius noch heraus, bevor er sich seinen Gefühlen hingab, Remus noch einmal begierig küsste und den Kleineren schließlich auf seinen Armen in ihr Schlafzimmer trug.

Lg. Snuggles


	3. Kindheit 2

Antike

Autor: Snuggles

Teil: 3/?

Disclaimer: Die Rechtschreibfehler teile ich nur mit Katze, weil sie sie übersehen hat. J Die Charas sind der guten Rowling (Obwohl, seit sie Siri umgebracht hat, bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie gut ist, den das würde ein Gewissen beinhalten...)

Warning: Slash, AU

Pairing: Remy/ Siri; Lily/ James; mein Hauptpairing kommt noch

Info: Ab sechs Jahren bekommen junge Zauberer/ Hexen privat getrennten Unterricht. Meist wird ein Lehrer für mehrere Kinder engagiert, Harry nimmt zusammen mit Ron und noch vier anderen Jungen aus der Nachbarschaft Unterricht. Züchtigungen werden nur teilweise akzeptiert, die Art der Bestrafungen sind meistens mit den Eltern abgesprochen. Da Harrys Eltern in seiner kleinen Klasse die reichsten und angesehensten sind, lag es bei ihnen darüber zu entscheiden und sie haben sich gegen Züchtigung entschieden.

Danke für die Reviews !!!

3 Jahre später

Als er das aufschließen der Haustüre hörte, streckte Sirius seinen Kopf aus dem Bad heraus.

„Morgen Kitz!" Er grinste den 6 Jährigen an.

„Schwänzen wir etwa?"

„Nein, mein Lehrer ist krank. Hast du etwas zum Essen für mich? Ich hab nämlich noch gar nicht gefrühstückt."

„Sicher, wart einen Moment, dann können wir zusammen Frühstücken."

„O k. Ist Remy wach?"

„Nein, der Faulpelz schläft noch." Sirius rubbelte sich seine nassen Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken, kämmte sie kurz durch und deckte dann den Tisch.

Sie ließen sich gerade über Harrys Lehrer aus, als Remus aus ihrem Schlafzimmer tapste, laut gähnte und sich neben Siri auf die Bank sinken ließ. Dieser gab ihm schmunzelnd einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Na babe, waren wir etwa zu wild gestern?" Remus stupste ihn errötend in die Seite, woraufhin Sirius und Harry laut auflachten. Der Junge verstand zwar nicht wirklich, was Sirius meinte, aber er war es gewohnt, dass der Animagie seinen Partner spielerisch aufzog und dieser wechselte grundsätzlich die Gesichtsfarbe, wenn er es vor anderen tat.

„Ist dein Lehrer krank, Harry?" Wieder ein amüsierter Blickwechsel zwischen Harry und Sirius, es war typisch Remus, dass er nicht erst an Schwänzen dachte.

„Ja, aber morgen kommt er wieder."

„Schade."

„Was?!" Die beiden Schwarzhaarigen hatten die Frage wie aus einem Munde gestellt und Remus seufzte. Manchmal waren ihre Denkweisen beängstigend ähnlich, wenn man bedachte, dass es sich um einen 6 Jährigen und einen, eigentlich erwachsenen Mann, handelte.

„Natürlich meine ich nicht, dass er Krank ist, oder dass Unterricht ausfällt. Aber wenn du kommst muss man Siri nicht erst Stunden lang bitten Frühstück zu machen."

„Warum machst du denn dann kein Frühstück?" Sirius lachte und Remus verzog das Gesicht. Das war SO typisch. Ähnlich dachte wohl auch Sirius. Als er sich langsam beruhigte beugte er sich über den Tisch und klopfte dem Kleinen auf die Schulter.

„Siehst du Remy, das ist mein Patenkind! Das sage ich schon seit Jahren! Aber nein, immer muss ich morgens aufstehen!"

„Gewisse Gewohnheiten braucht der Mensch, das gibt der Partnerschaft Sicherheit, glaub mir, das wirst du auch noch mal feststellen!"

„Ja, aber wenn es soweit ist werde ich schon aufpassen, dass du das zu Nutzen weist, nicht wie dein armer, ausgenutzter..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Remus verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.

„Harry, an deiner Stelle würde ich wirklich warten, bis ich ihm meine Freundin vorstelle. Er wird sie solange nach Macken und Fehlern untersuchen, bis sie es satt hat und dir den Laufpass gibt!" Jetzt war es an Sirius zu schmollen, was er durch Harrys nächste Frage aber glatt vergas.

„Wieso Freundin, vielleicht will ich ja auch einen Freund? Mädchen sind doch doof!" Verdutzt guckten sich die beiden Männer an, dann lächelten sie. Remus antwortete ihm.

„Das denkst du jetzt noch, du bekommst eben zu wenig Gelegenheit, eines kennen zulernen. Und noch bist du auch zu klein, dass zu entscheiden. Aber du wirst es wissen, wenn es soweit ist."

„Ich bin nicht mehr klein! - Ich mach die Tür auf!" Er sprang vom Stuhl und lief zur Haustür, an der es geklopft hatte 1 .

„Dad!"

„Na Kleiner, ich hab ja gar nicht bemerkt, dass dich deine Mom hergebracht hat."

„Hat sie auch nicht, ich bin alleine gegangen, sie hat mir nur ein kleines Bisschen beim Anziehen geholfen." Erklärte der Junge stolz. Sein Vater wurde inzwischen von seinen Freunden begrüßt und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Morgen Jamie! Weiß Lily denn inzwischen, ob sie wieder zu arbeiten anfängt?" Sirius schaute seinen besten Freund fragend an.

„Wahrscheinlich wird sie der Tradition doch treu bleiben, und zu Hause bleiben. Ich wollte ja gerne, dass sie Samuel tagsüber abgibt, so wie sie Harry, seit sie aus dem Krankenhaus war, bei euch gelassen hat, aber sie will nicht. Ihr wisst ja, wie sie mit ihm ist." Er seufzte. Ja, der Werwolf und der Animagie wussten es. Einen Moment waren die Erwachsenen in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft, doch dann rutschte Harry erneut vom Stuhl.

„Siri, Dad, kann ich mir einen Besen von euch leihen? Ich wollte ein bisschen über die Wiese fliegen."

„Sicher Kitz, er liegt auf der Vitrine, nimm..." Weiter kam er nicht.

„Sirius Black! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, das der Besen da nichts zu suchen hat! Und das eure Besen für Harry noch viel zu schnell sind, steht ja wohl außer Frage!"

„Ach babe, sei doch nicht so! Unser Kitz kommt ganz nach seinem Vater und Paten, und ich hab auch jung angefangen, das kann nichts schaden."

„Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung. Wenn er unbedingt fliegen will kann er meinen Besen nehmen."

„Och nö!" Harry verzog das Gesicht. Der ist doch nicht schneller als Mom´s! Und mit dem hab ich gegen die Zwillinge im Wettrennen verloren!"

„Wie bitte? Ihr fliegt Wettrennen? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?!" Entsetzt sah Remus auf das Patenkind seines Partners. Fred und George Weasley waren zwei Jahre älter als Harry und Ron.

„Ja, und normalerweise bin ich schneller!" Seine grünen Kinderaugen funkelten.

„Also Remy, jetzt reicht´ s, aber du willst doch nicht daran Schuld sein, das mein Sohn verliert, oder? Das wäre für sein Selbstbewusstsein sicher sehr schädlich!" Remus knurrte. Der Junge hatte wahrlich genug Selbstvertrauen. Mehr brauchte Harry nicht, um sich den Besen zu holen, den drei Männern vergnügt zuzuwinken und schnell aus dem Haus zu verschwinden.

Keine viertel Stunde später war er wieder da. Doch seine Stimme hatte jetzt einen panischen Klang angenommen.

„Dad, Siri, Remy, kommt schnell!" Schon seine Art zu landen beunruhigte die Erwachsenen. Er stolperte nach vorne, konnte gar nicht schnell genug vom Besen runter kommen und durch das geöffnete Fenster konnten die Männer sein aufgeregtes Rufen hören, bevor er das Haus betreten hatte.

„Ihr müsst sofort- ein Mädchen, kommt..." "Ganz ruhig Kitz. Was ist los?" Sirius saß ihm am nächsten und kniete nun vor ihm. Langsam beruhigte der Junge sich.

„Am Fluss liegt ein Mädchen und zwei Erwachsene. Sie sehen aus wie Muggel, sind vielleicht aber auch Zauberer. Die Eltern haben die Fluchnarbe, aber ich glaube das Mädchen lebt. Ich habe sie aus dem Wasser gezogen, vielleicht wollte sie wegschwimmen." Sirius reagierte sofort. Nichts mehr war zu sehen, von dem naiven Kindskopf.

„Los, Harry fliegt bei mir mit!" Das war Aufforderung genug.

„Wir könnten also ihre Pflegschaft übernehmen?" Nervös stand Remus vor dem Minister für Zauberei, der zu dieser Zeit absolute Macht hatte.

„Da es sich um ein Muggelkind handelt, währe das wohl das Beste. Den Muggeln können wir sie nicht überlassen, sie hat zu viel gesehen, außerdem konnten wir keine Verwandten ausfindig machen. Und eine Gedächtnisveränderung kann bei einem Kind viel Schaden anrichten.

Derweil saß Harry an dem Bett des Mädchens, als es die Augen aufschlug.

„Hi, ich bin Harry.", meinte er leise.

„Ich bin Hermine." Sie schaute ihn einen Moment an, dann kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schock.

„Mom, Dad!" War das Einzige, was sie rausbrachte. Dann fing sie haltlos an zu weinen und Harry, der nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, holte einen Arzt.

Hermine wirkte langsam wieder gefasster. Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Harry sie gefunden hatten und die Untersuchungen waren abgeschlossen. Ihre Eltern wurden mutmaßlich von Muggel- hassenden Zauberern umgebracht. Sie selbst war am Fluss gewesen. Als sie die Schreie hörte, war sie erst in Schock verfallen und dann zu ihnen gelaufen, doch da waren ihre Mörder schon weg. Sie war neben ihnen hinabgesunken, dann aber, ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, weg und in den Fluss gelaufen. Sie war so lange auf das andere Ufer zugeschwommen, bis sie nicht mehr konnte und der Erschöpfung nachgab. So im Wasser treibend hatte Harry sie gefunden. Es war keine Minute zu früh gewesen. Nun führten Sirius und Remus ein ernstes Gespräch mit Harry. Das Mädchen war traumatisiert, soviel war klar. Und ein Gleichaltriger konnte viel eher an das verstörte Mädchen herankommen, als sie selber. Harry müsste all seine Sensibilität anwenden, die er besaß. Und die beiden Männer wussten, dass das Kind eine Menge davon in sich hatte, wenn es sie auch nicht immer zeigte.

So beschlossen die Drei gemeinsam, in ihrer Kleinen wieder die Freude am Leben zu erwecken.

1: in der Zeit meines AU´ s besitzen die Häuser zwar Schlösser, aber noch keine Klingeln.

So, das war s erst mal mit Harrys Grundschulzeit alles andere wird dann in Erzählungen oder Rückblicken beschrieben und erklärt.

Eure Snuggles 


	4. Remat Noil und Remrahc Ecans School

Antike  
  
Autor: Snuggles  
  
Teil: 4/?  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere sind R. Rowling  
  
Warning: Slash, AU  
  
Pairing: James/ Lily; Remus/ Sirius...  
  
DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Katze: Was währe ich ohne meine Inspiration? Natürlich bekommst du das Chap!  
  
Zusi alias Susi : Ja, ich fand die Vorstellung, dass er ihn Kitz nennt auch süß, aber es tut nur Siri, und dass hat seinen Grund!  
  
Yury: Ja, jetzt ist er wirklich nicht mehr ganz so klein :-)  
  
5 Jahre später in der Remat- Noil- School  
  
"Wow!" War alles, was Harry hervor brachte. Die Halle, die die Erstklässler betraten, war riesig. Doch das war nicht der eigentliche Grund seines Erstaunens. Der lag eher bei den Wänden- das hieß, wenn Wände vorhanden seien sollten. Was schwer zu glauben war, betrachtete man, dass die Große Halle direkt in weitläufige Gebirge, Wüsten und Meere überzugehen schien. vereinzelte Pyramiden berührten fast den verzauberten Himmel, der die stechende Sonne von draußen hineinscheinen ließ. Dennoch war es in der Halle angenehm kühl.  
  
„Wie sich die wohl anfühlen?"Auch Ron bestaunte ehrfürchtig das Bild, dass sich vor ihm ergab.  
  
„Na, wie Wände, Ronny, was denkst du denn?"Mit diesen Worten klatschte Fred seinem Bruder auf die Schulter und ging zielsicher an ihm vorbei, um sich mit seinem Zwilling an einem der Tische nieder zu lassen.  
  
„Na, woher er das wohl so genau weiß? Haben wahrscheinlich einen Geheimgang in die Wüste gesucht!"  
  
„Wohl eher ins Gebirge, von da oben ist die Aussicht sicher besser!" Ron und Harry lachten und waren irgendwie erleichtert, als auch sie sich an einen der langen Tische setzen konnten. Erst jetzt vielen Harry die bequemen Bänke auf, die mehr aus Kissen, als aus Holz zu bestehen schienen. Die Halle war in zwei Teile aufgeteilt: auf der einen Seite waren die Tische der Jungen längs aufgestellt, abgeschlossen von dem waagrecht gestellten Tisch der Lehrer. Die andere Seite bot ein ähnliches Bild, nur saßen hier die Mädchen und Lehrerinnen.  
  
Gerade konnte Harry noch einen Blick von Hermine aufschnappen, die ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. Das jedoch bescherte ihr pikierte Blicke der anderen Mädchen und eine tadelnde Rede einer Lehrerin. Und das am ersten Tag!  
  
Harry grinste. Wie froh waren er, Ron und Hermine gewesen, als sich rausgestellt hatte, dass Hermine eine Hexe war. Und dann die Ernüchterung: Jungen und Mädchen teilten nur den Unterricht und das Essen miteinander. Ansonsten schliefen und wohnten die Mädchen in einem eigenen Gebäude. Und das sie den Unterricht wirklich teilten, konnte man auch nicht so nennen. Die Mädchen hatten nur einige Stunden mit ihnen, dann hatten sie noch eigene Fächer wie „Hauswirtschafts- hexen", die zwar im Hauptgebäude der Schule stadfanden, an denen die Jungen jedoch nicht teilnahmen. Na, wenigstens stand es ihnen frei, ihre Freizeit miteinander zu verbringen. Das ziemte sich zwar nicht, aber hatte sie das schon jemals von etwas abgehalten? Wieder grinste Harry in seine Gedanken hinein. Nein, hatte es nicht.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in der Remrahc- Ecans- School   
  
Angestrengt versuchte Draco Malfoy seine Aufregung zu verbergen. Er wusste, dass sich das nicht gehörte und auch, dass er es zu spüren bekommen würde, wenn er sich nicht gebührend benahm. Sein Vater hatte ihm deutlich klar gemacht, dass nur die reichsten und angesehensten Familien ihre Kinder an diese Schule schickten. Disziplin und Benehmen standen hier an erster Stelle. Das hieß Gehorsam den Lehrern und ein eindrucksvolles Benehmen den anderen Schülern gegenüber. Sie sollten wissen, mit wem sie es zutun hatten! Und dennoch- die riesigen Skulpturen, vorwiegend nackter Männer, die hohen Tische und harten Bänke- das alles verfehlte seine Wirkung auch beim Malfoy- Spross nicht. Die Bänke in der Halle waren waagerecht nach vorne gerichtet und endeten an dem Tisch der Lehrer. Nach ihnen würden die Mädchen und wenigen Lehrerinnen der Schule die Halle betreten um ebenfalls zu speisen, das wusste Draco. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Er würde die Mädchen kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, da sie zwar im selben Gebäude, jedoch in unterschiedlichen Räumen unterrichtet wurden.  
  
  
  
Draco schluckte. Hier sollte er also von nun an Unterricht erhalten. Die runden Räume, die die Klassenzimmer darstellten, waren alle nach dem gleichen Prinzip aufgebaut. Ähnlich dem Kolosseum, waren die Steinbänke treppenartig nach oben errichtet. Schon bei der ersten Ansprache des Lehrers wurde dem Blonden bewusst, dass die Erhebung in der Mitte des Raumes so verzaubert war, dass man den Redner, der von dort aus sprach, auch in der letzten Reihe hören konnte. Die Räume waren sehr schlicht gehalten, keine Verzierung konnte die Schüler vom Unterricht ablenken.  
  
Im Anschluss betraten die Erstklässler einen von Säulen umgebenen großen Platz, der von drei Seiten durch einfache Säulengänge eingeschlossen war. Im Süden befand sich der Übungsplatz für die, für volljährig und selbständig erklärten, jungen Männer. Bäder, Hallen und Räumlichkeiten zur Unterhaltung waren angeschlossen. Auf dem Platz, zu dem sie als nächstes kamen, würden die Jüngeren unter Aufsicht der Lehrer Wettkämpfe ausführen, üben und spielen. Diese Räume waren kunstvoll mit Statuen von Göttern und Helden geschmückt. Was den Erstklässler etwas beängstigte, obwohl er es nie zugegeben hätte, war die Tatsache, dass die Jungen bei ihren Übungen traditionsgemäß unbekleidet waren. Na, wenigstens waren sie nicht, wie in den Gymnasien der Muggel, für Besucher geöffnet. In diese Räume kamen nur Schüler und Lehrer der Remrahc- Ecans- School- und das war, seiner Meinung nach, wirklich gut so!  
  
Remat- Noil- School   
  
"Harry, Harry, schau dir das an!" Seit sie diese Schule betreten hatten, kam Ron aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Die Unterrichtsräume waren ja noch ziemlich langweilig gewesen. Die Wände schmückten schlichte rote und blaue Wandteppiche, während die Schüler an niedrigen Tischen auf bequem aussehenden Kissen kreisförmig um ihren Lehrer herum saßen. Die großen Bäder und Hallen dagegen hatten es dem Rotschopf wirklich angetan. Zudem trugen alle Schüler für die sportlichen Betätigungen den gleichen, kurzen Sportanzug. Bei einigen Muggelgeborenen hatte das Verwunderung hervorgerufen, sie waren es gewohnt solche Betätigungen ohne Kleidung auszuüben. Ron dagegen war froh wenigstens hier nicht durch seine abgetragene Umhänge aufzufallen und nahm sich vor, sein Trainingspensum möglichst hoch zu halten.

So, das war´ s auch schon wieder, langsam komme ich meinem eigentlichen Thema wenigstens ansatzweise näher. Und sorry, dass das hier noch kaum Handlung hat, aber ich wollte euch meine Schulen erst mal ein bisschen beschreiben. Sagt ihr mir trotzdem eure Meinung?  
  
Lg. Snuggles 


	5. So unterschiedlich können Direktoren sei...

**Antike**

Autor: Snuggles

Teil 5/?

Pairings: Remus/Sirius; James/Lilly…

Warnings: Slash, AU

Sorry Katze, da werden noch jede Menge Fehler drin sein, aber es ist schon zu spät, ich muss ins Bett!

Anm. Katze: ich werd es überleben J

Danke Katze und Tamira! Ihr seit zwar die Einzigen, die´s gelesen und gerievied haben,

Aber ich setz den nächsten Teil jetzt trotzdem schon rein. Beim nächsten lasse ich mir dann wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit.

Lg. Snuggles

1 Jahr später 

„Los ihr Drei, macht schon hin!"

„Halt die Klappe Ron!" Drei Ausrufe zur gleichen Zeit, zwei von Rotschöpfen und einer von einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der kopfüber von seinem Besen baumelte, und seinen Zauberstab konzentriert auf einen der drei wichtigsten Punkte des Fensters hielt. Immer schneller und konzentrierter wurden die gemurmelten Wörter der Drei, bis es endlich klak machte, und das Fenster aufsprang.

„Puh, geschafft!"

„Sag mal George, seit wann ist das Fenster denn so gut gesichert? Beim letzen Mal ging es doch schneller, meinst du nicht?" George grinste seinen Zwilling an.

„Sieht aus als hätten sie endlich geschnallt, welches Fenster wir benutzen. Hilft ihnen aber nichts- mit zwei geborenen Einbrechern, einem wandelnden Zauberspruch- Lexikon und einem Fluggenie, übertreffen wir sogar die guten alten Maurauders!"

„Na toll!" Ron zog eine Flunsch

„Und ich bin mal wieder unwichtig!"

„Ach Ronnylein-" Die älteren Rotschöpfe klatschten ihm auf die Schultern- „mach dir nichts draus, du bist halt unsre gute Seele..."

„Habt ihr´ s endlich? Bei Merlin, ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich mich immer wieder auf so einen Schwachsinn einlasse. Wenn das rauskommt flieg ich! Und ihr könnt nicht mal vorsichtig sein." Harry lächelte und zog die Zwillinge zu Hermine in das Versteck hinter einem Schrank. Die Schüler waren zwar in der großen Halle zum Essen, aber das Mädchen hatte Recht, sie sollten vorsichtiger sein.

„Schon gut Kleine. Sie erwischen uns sicher nicht und du hättest ja auch nicht mitkommen müssen, wo es für dich gefährlicher ist als für uns."

„Ja, du könntest zum Beispiel endlich aufhören, Harry zu beglucken wie ein neugeborenes Küken!"

„Du..."

„Lass gut sein Mine, Ronnyspätzchen ist doch nur eifersüchtig auf unser Flug- Ass. Aber jetzt kommt endlich, die Luft ist rein!" Hermine wollte George schon hinterher, doch Harry hielt sie noch zurück.

„Moment, Kleine, zieh das an!" Führsorglich band Harry ihr den Tarnumhang um. Ron verdrehte die Augen. Ging das schon wieder los?

„Au, George, pass doch auf!"

„Sorry Fred. Aber es ist auch einfach zu dunkel hier drin!"

„Lumos."

„Hermine, du bist genial!" Strahlte Fred.

„Von wegen, es würde euch nur ganz gut tun auch mal nachzudenken ohne euch neuen Unsinn auszudenken."

„Wozu denn?" Fragte George unbeschwert.

„Dazu haben wir doch dich!" Wurde er von seinem Zwilling ergänzt.

„ Kommt, hier hinter die Treppe. Wir warten bis sie ihre abendliche Runde trainieren, dann schlagen wir zu. Hermine hat den Umhang, sie macht die Fotos."

„Hey" Wollte Hermine wiedersprechen, doch Harry ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.

„Es ist ungefährlicher, wenn du die Bilder machst und den Umhang umbehältst. Wir haben danach keine Zeit mehr zu tauschen und bei dem Weg nach oben können wir immer noch erwischt werden."

„Wie machen wir es? Wenn einer erwischt wird, dann alle, oder keiner?" Fragte Ron.

„Keiner. Wir laufen in den zwei Gängen getrennt, die Zwillinge hier lang, Hermine du und ich da lang. Wenn sie eine Gruppe erwischen, sagen wir, das wir nur zu zweit oder dritt waren, das nehmen sie uns eher ab, als bei nur einem. Die anderen versuchen weg zu kommen. Hermine, willst du nicht doch schon gehen? Du weißt das sie bei Mädchen strenger sind!" Hermine lächelte. Manchmal übernahm Harry automatisch das Kommando, dafür aber häufig auch die gefährlichsten Aufgaben.

„Nein Großer, jetzt bin ich einmal hier, da will ich auch was sehen!" Ihr Grinsen erinnerte beängstigend an die Zwillinge.

„Was sie wohl meint, George?" Der tat gespielt entsetzt.

„Fred! Sie ist erst 12, an SO etwas denken Mädchen in diesem Alter noch nicht!"

„Ach nein?" Woher weißt du das denn so-" Sie unterbrach sich

„Ruhig, sie kommen!" Und wirklich, im nächsten Moment betraten die ersten Jungen die Räume. Sie entkleideten sich und begannen dann mit einigen Sportlichen Übungen und Wettläufen. Lehrer waren noch keine zu sehen. Aber dafür ein Blonder Junge, der an den Anderen vorbeistolzierte, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen und dann mit Lockerungsübungen begann. Fred kicherte leise.

„Wie kann man selbst völlig nackt so arrogant wirken?" George hielt ihm den Mund zu, musste aber selber ein Kichern unterdrücken. So flüsterte er nur:

„Dafür muss man schon Malfoy heißen. Also, legen wir los?"

„Ja. Ron, komm, zu Mine unter den Umhang." Geübt verließen die Drei zusammen unter dem engen Tarnumhang die Zwillinge, um sich auf der anderen Seite nahe dem zweiten Ausgang ebenfalls unter einer Treppe zu verstecken.

„ Ok, also, wir machen es so, wie verabredet. Hermine, du gibst ihnen das Zeichen, und pass gut auf, das niemand deine Hand sieht und geh ein ganzes Stück zurück, sonst sehen sie es nicht. Ron, vergiss nicht die Erweiterung des Spruches, der Schaum darf erst ab der Mitte des Raumes" - er schaute sich um, nein, das war wirklich mehr ein riesiger Platz, als ein Raum- „sichtbar werden, sonst sind wir gleich fällig. Die Zwillinge spenden das Wasser dazu." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber durch Hermines Augenrollen unterbrochen.

„Mensch Großer, wir sind nicht doof!"

Draco schrak zusammen. ´Kalt! Kalt und nass- und rosa! War das Erste, was ihn in den Sinn kam. Woher zur Morgana kam das Wasser und der Schaum?! Suchend schaute er sich um, doch das Rosafarbene Zeug schien einfach aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. Er guckte zu seinen Klassenkammeraden- und hätte fast laut aufgelacht. Er schien der Einzige zu sein, der ziemlich am Rand gestanden hatte, und jetzt überhaupt noch etwas durch dieses Zeug sehen konnte. Wie die Jungen so nackt und Kreischend durch die Gegend liefen, sahen sie einfach zum schießen aus- soweit man sie unter den rosa Wölkchen erkennen konnte!"

Klick

Moment, das war doch-

Klick- eindeutig ein Fotoaperart! Jetzt verschwand das Geräusch. Er sah noch gerade rechzeitig zum Ausgang, um zwei Jungen verschwinden zu sehen. So schnell er konnte, rannte er zu seinen Sachen, schnappte sich die Hose, zog sie sich über, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und rannte los. Wenn es die waren, die er vermutete, konnten sie nur aus einer Richtung gekommen sei. Und richtig, da liefen sie. Vorsichtig, wie es schien. Nun, das hatte Draco nicht nötig!

„Expelliarmus!" Triumphierend hielt er beide Zauberstäbe in der Hand und schaute in die aufgebrachte Augen der Jungen, die sich abrupt zu ihm umgedreht hatten.

„Malfoy!" Harry spuckte den Namen nur so aus. Schon alleine die Erwähnung dieser, andere Zauberer, und vor allem Muggel, verachtenden Familie, ließ ihn vergessen, dass er keinen Zauberstab mehr besaß.

„Potter!" Draco grinste hämisch. Die Potters waren bekannt für ihre Freundschaft zu einem männlichen Paar, Muggeln und den ärmlichen Weasleys. Und so was wie James Potter war berühmt und beliebt! Eine Schande!

„Hab ich euch endlich! Diesmal kann euch euer verrückter Direktor auch nicht mehr die Haut retten!" Harry lief rot an vor Wut und ging zwei schritte auf ihn zu, stieß fast auf den Zauberstab des Blonden.

„Besser verschrommt als ein hochnäsiger Arsch!" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Bitte was?

„Was willst du?" Ron grinste. Er kannte das Spiel zur genüge und würde bereit sein.

„Ich sagte, dass euer Direktor ein verklemmter masochistischer Arsch ist, Professor Dumbledore dagegen lediglich verschrommt sei."

„Aber Harry" Ron trat ebenfalls einen Schritt vor. „Er weiß nicht was verschrommt ist."

„Ach so, ja..." In diesem Moment war Ron nach vorne geschnellt, schlug Malfoy den Zauberstab aus der Hand und Harry schnappte sich ihre Zwei.

„verschrommt bedeutet genial verdreht. Dumbledore ist ein verdrehtes Genie!" Jetzt war es Draco, dem die Zornesröte ins Gesicht schoss. Wie hatte er so unachtsam sein können? Wenn das der Professor mitbekommen hätte...

„In mein Büro, alle Drei!" Oh nein, nein, nein... Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. Das würde schmerzhaft werden!

Und er sollte recht behalte. Professor Nolten kochte vor Zorn, da Professor Dumbledore darauf bestanden hatte, seine Schüler für ihr Vergehen selbst zu bestrafen, auch für die Beleidigung der Direktoren. Und leider hatte er als Professor der Beiden das Recht dazu.

So ließ der Direktor seine Wut an ihm aus. Zwischen den Schlägen brüllte er ihn an, was in ihn gefahren wäre, ein so jämmerliches Bild abzugeben und nicht ein Wort zu der Beleidigung seiner Person zu sagen. Noch Tage später konnte Draco sein Hinterteil spüren und nur hoffen, dass es den anderen Jungen ebenso erging.

„Und, was hat er gesagt?" Die selbe Frage aus zwei Mündern. Harry und Ron ließen sich auf ihre Betten fallen. Dann fingen sie wie auf Kommando an zu lachen und richteten sich auf.

„Es war der reinste Witz!" Ron lachte ausgelassen und Harry ergänzte ihn.

„Erst war er ernst. Hat uns gefragt, was für einen Spruch wir genau benutzt haben. Sobald er erfahren hat, dass es ungefährlicher Schaum war, in dem man nicht ersticken kann, war er fast der Alte. Er hat uns einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass er uns natürlich darauf hinweisen müsste, dass ein erneuter Regelverstoß größerer Größe- guckt nicht so, er hat es tatsächlich so gesagt- ernstere Folgen haben könnte. Als Strafe müssen wir die Halle ohne Magie säubern und eine Woche Strafarbeiten erledigen..."

„Ohne Magie?" Fred japste. Das würde ewig dauern!"

„Moment, lass mich ausreden! Das war, bevor er auf die Sache mit dem Direktor zu sprechen kam. Du weist, wie sehr er ihn und seine Lehrmethoden verabscheut. Dennoch müssen wir uns bei ihm in aller Form entschuldigen und zwei weitere Strafarbeiten erledigen- aber die Sache mit dem Verschrommt hat ihn dafür entschädigt. Wir dürfen Magie zur Säuberung benutzen!" Ron hatte sich wieder beruhigt und gluckste nur noch ein wenig.

„Alles in allem machen das eine Woche und zwei Tage Strafarbeiten. Ein Klacks! Ich will nicht wissen, was Malfoy für eine Strafe bekommt! Dabei hat er so gut wie nichts gemacht, aber so sauer wie der gute Nolten war..."

„Aber sagt mal," unterbrach Harry seinen Freund. „Hat Mine sich gemeldet? Sie ist vor uns her gelaufen. Wir hatten abgemacht, dass sie weitergeht, wenn uns etwas passiert, aber ich habe noch ein Stück ihres Schuhes nahe der Wand gesehen, als wir in Noltens Räume gegangen sind. Sie war viel zu unvorsichtig! Wir konnten nicht zu dritt unter dem Umhang gehen, dazu war der Gang zu schmal. Sie hätte sofort gehen sollen!"

„Vergiss es Harry, sie hätte euch nie alleine gelassen, Malfoy hätte euch genauso gut verhexen können. Aber es geht ihr gut, sie hat uns eine Schuleule geschickt. Ich schreib ihr zurück, dass hier auch alles in Ordnung ist. Aber auf die Bilder bin ich wirklich gespannt! Sie bringt sie morgen mit."

„Oh ja, ich auch!" Ron sprach´ s, und die Anderen lachten.

„O. K, ich leg mich jetzt hin, mir reichts für heute!" Meinte Harry schließlich. Damit machten er und Ron sich fertig und schliefen auch bald darauf ein.

So, das war´ s! Hoffe, er hat euch gefallen! Sagt mir doch bitte, was ihr denkt! Siris Hundeblick ausleih und aufsetz 

Anmerkung von Katze: ich hoffe doch, dass du ihn nur ausleihst, er gehört mir, hörst du, mir ganz allein, dir gehört der Wölfi- blick!!!!!

Na gut dann setze ich eben den Wolfs- Welpen- Blick auf beleidigt guck


	6. Geheimniss

Antike 

Autor: Snuggles

Teil:6/?

Warnings: Slash, AU

Info: Es gibt keinen Zug in meinem AU, sprich, es gibt sogenannte „Sammelstellen", an denen die jungen Hexen und Zauberer von Kutschen abgeholt und in die Schule gebracht werden. Diese Plätze sind ähnlich getarnt, wie der Tropfende Kessel, Muggel gehen einfach an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie zu bemerken. Auch die Kutschen sind für Muggel unsichtbar, was auch gut ist, denn sie werden von riesigen, magischen Adlern gezogen und mit vielen Zaubersprüchen so gesichert, das die Adler problemlos mit ihnen zur Schule fliegen können. Für die Erstklässler und auch manche älteren Schüler ist das allerdings auch ein sehr beängstigendes Gefühl.

!!! Bei mir sieht der Werwolf nicht wie im Film aus!!! Er ähnelt stark einem echten Wolf, hat nur etwas zerzausteres, schwarz- graues Fell und etwas andere Zähne, sowie Krallen..

Danke:

Tamira: Zja, jetzt kommt er zwar nicht vor, aber im nächsten muss er dafür nochmehr leiden.

Yury: Sorry, ich weiß, ich hatte gesagt es kommt Dienstag. Naja, jetz hast hast du´s ja :-)

Und natürlich

Katze, meine Beta!

über 1 Jahre später, der Tag des Ferienbeginns (Herbstferien, 2 Wochen)

„Nun sag schon, Harry!" Ungeduldig sah Ron seinen Freund an. Der schüttelte jedoch nur mit dem Kopf. Auch Hermine reichte es jetzt langsam, von den Zwillingen mal ganz zu schweigen, aber von denen war man Neugierde ja gewohnt. Schließlich platzte der Braunhaarigen der Geduldsfaden.

„Harry James Potter! Ich musste mir gerade eine einstündige Standpauke anhören, nur weil meiner Lehrerin klar war, dass ich mich wieder zu euch in eine Kutsche setzen würde. Mein Argument, dass Sirius uns beide abholt und das am praktischsten ist, hat sie, welch Wunder, überhört. Und nachdem ich pausenlos solche engstirnigen Menschen um mich herum habe, denen meine guten Noten völlig Wurst sind, weil ich ja SO ungezogen und unmädchenhaft wäre, verschweigst du uns jetzt seit Monaten, was du und Sirius eigentlich treibt. Und jetzt behaupte nicht, ihr hättet nichts vor! Seit Anfang des Jahres verschwindet ihr jede Ferien und lange Wochenenden auf Nimmerwiedersehen! Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was das soll!"

Ron grinste. Solche Ausbrüche von Hermine waren zwar nicht unbedingt selten, aber meist verflogen sie, wenn sie auf den Weg nach Hause waren und sie wieder mehr Menschen um sich hatte, die sie verstanden. Ihre Selbstständigkeit war den anderen Mädchen fremd, ja, manche hatten sogar Angst vor ihr. Aber bei ihrer Art, ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen, musste Ron einfach grinsen. Das war ihre Mine! Und das, obwohl ihr diese Kutschenfliegerei nicht sonderlich behagte. Harry dagegen blieb ganz ruhig und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, was sie beinahe wieder zur Weisglut gebracht hätte.

„Nein, das ist unser Geheimnis. Gebt es auf, ihr bekommt es sowieso nicht aus mir heraus. Und Kleine, versuch es gar nicht erst bei Siri. Du müsstest inzwischen wissen, das er genauso verschwiegen sein kann wie ich!" Hermine knurrte. Oh ja, sie wusste es! Früher war sie manchmal eifersüchtig gewesen, weil Harry und sein Parte ständig irgendwelche Geheimnisse miteinander hatten. Und nie hatte einer von ihnen etwas verraten. Dabei konnte sie noch nicht mal richtig sagen, worauf sie eigentlich eifersüchtig war. Und dieses Gefühl hatte sich auch schon lange gelegt, die Geheimnisse gehörten eben zu der besonderen Beziehung der Beiden dazu. Aber diesmal war es wirklich schlimm!

„Hey Mine, träum nicht!" Fred fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Was?" Verwirrt sah sie auf.

„Wir sind gleich da!"

„Oh!" Und wirklich, gerade setzten die Adler zur Landung an.

„Remy, Siri!"

„Siri, Remy!" Die Erwachsenen Männer grinsten. Dieses Ritual bestand, seit dem die Kinder das erste Mal von der Schule Heim gekommen waren. Erst flog Harry Sirius in die Arme und Hermine Remus, dann tauschten sie. „Wann es den, nun schon 13 jährigen, wohl zu kindisch sein würde?" Remus schmunzelte und erwischte sich dabei, dass sie damit, wenn es nach ihm ginge, nie aufhören sollten. Derweil stand Harry schon wieder bei Sirius und sie flüsterten über irgend etwas.

„Steigt ein, ihr Geheimniskrämer, Harry, deine Eltern erwarten, dass du gleich nach Hause kommst." Harry grummelte und hievte sein Gepäck aus der Adlerkutsche in die Pferdekutsche.

„Eigentlich wollten Siri und ich die Zeit ja nutzen, um..."

„Ja?" Ron sprach´ s und fünf neugierige Augenpaare schauten ihn an. Er grinste.

„Auszuspannen! Wir wollten viele, entspannende Sparziergänge untenehmen, nicht war Siri?" Auch Sein Pate grinste und sah dabei jünger aus, als er war.

„Klar, Kitz! Viel frische Luft..."

„Und nebenbei zeigt einem die Natur immer wieder interessante neue Dinge..."

„Und ich, als dein Parte möchte natürlich, das du auch außerhalb der Schule tüchtig lernst..."

„Was ich natürlich begierig tun werde, immerhin habe ich dich ja als großes Beispiel..." Das war genug. Remus brach in Gelächter aus.

„Oh Merlin, Harry! Wenn du dir Siri als Beispiel nimmst, wundert mich nichts mehr!"

„Was soll denn das heißen?, fragten diesmal die beiden Schwarzhaarigen synchron, beide die Augenbrauen skeptisch hebend. Ein Anblick für die Götter, fand jedenfalls Remus.

„Das soll heißen, das James bestimmt mehr Eulen wegen dir bekommen hat als Sirius Eltern wegen ihm in seiner Schulzeit. Oder zumindest gleichviel. Nicht das es James stören würde, im Gegenteil, aber Lily..."

„Ist nicht so begeistert!", Ergänzte Sirius seinen Partner.

„Aber jetzt müssen wir wirklich los!" Remus stieg auf den Kutschbock und Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von den Weasleys, um sich hinten, zu Sirius, in die Kutsche zu setzen.

„Ja, so ist es gut. Ganz ruhig. Ja, ja- super! Klasse gemacht. Bald hast du es! Du musst es fühlen! Spann deinen Körper an und entspann den Geist. Sehr gut, Kitz. Wirklich, deine Vorschritte sind beachtlich! Wir machen Morgen weiter." Harry zog eine Flunsch.

„Kann ich nicht noch ein mal? Jetzt hatte ich es doch schon fast."

„Nein, dass reicht. Denk dran, du bist erst 13. James und ich haben um einiges länger gebraucht als du."

„Na ja, ich habe ja auch Hilfe. Ihr habt es alleine gelernt."

„Das stimmt schon, damit geht es immer schneller, aber du bist auch sehr talentiert dafür."

„Oh nein!" Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Immer, wenn ich etwas schaffe heißt es, ich hätte ja auch ein beachtliches Talent dafür. Sieht eigentlich niemand, wie sehr ich für manches auch schuften muss?!" Gespielt verzweifelt seufzte er auf. Und doch, Sirius wusste, das auch ein Funken Ernst in seiner Stimme vorhanden war.

„Sicher sehe ich das, Kitz. Aber du musst zugeben, manche Dinge liegen dir auch mehr als anderen."

„Hm..." brummte er. Der Ältere grinste.

„Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, in Zaubertränke bist du eine Niete!"

„Hey! Wenn interessiert es denn schon, ob in so ein Gebräu nun eine oder zwei Knoblauchzehen reinkommen? Ist doch völlig schnuppe!" Sirius lachte.

„Für dich vielleicht! Dein Lehrer sieht das aber anders! Sei froh, dass du nicht den alten Snivellus hast, der würde seine Wut auf uns sicher an dir auslassen!" Nun lachte auch Harry

„Ja, aber auch so ist er ein ziemlicher Griesgram! Ich habe ihn mal mit einem anderen Lehrer der Remrec´ s reden hören. Er hat nur gemeckert." Jetzt zog Sirius allerdings die Augenbrauen hoch.

„So, ich nehme an, du hast die Lehrer einer anderen Schule nur ganz zufällig gehört, oder?"

„Jaa natürlich, was denkst du denn?"

„Na, dann ist´ ja gut!" So im Einklang mit sich und der Welt, machten sie sich auf dem Rückweg nach Hause. ( An: Harry schläft mal bei Remus und Sirius und mal Zuhause, er hat in beiden Häusern ein eigenes Zimmer).

Vorletzter Ferientag

„ Dad, Remus, wir wollen euch etwas sagen!" Harry hatte seinen ernstesten Blick aufgesetzt und stand vor seinem Vater und Remus. Die saßen um James und Lilys Küchentisch und schauten nun auf die beiden Schwarzhaarigen. Sirius stand hinter Harry auch er mit einer ernsten Mine.

„Ja, was gibt's denn?" Remus ließ es sich nicht anmerken, das er neugierig und auch ein bisschen nervös bei den ernsten Gesichtern war.

„Ja. Also, Sirius, vielleicht sagst du es ihnen." Nun schaute auch James besorgt auf. Harry hatte nicht Siri, sondern Sirius gesagt. Was...

„Sicher Harry- " War hier los? Harry, nicht Kitz?

" Moony, Prongs, das ist der Augenblick, in dem sich unser Kitz einen neuen Namen verdient hat."

„Bitte was?" Remus und James schauten erst sich an, und dann von einem zum Anderen.

„Was ich damit sagen möchte ist, dass unser Kleiner nun eine eigene Gestalt angenommen hat..."

„Ich bin ein Animagi!" Platzte Harry schließlich heraus. Der Stolz war ihm deutlich anzuhören. Animagi zu werden war nicht leicht, auch wenn es mit Hilfe deutlich schneller ging. Außerdem war es zwar legal, Animagi zu werden und es wurde auch nicht kontrolliert, dennoch brachte man dem eine gewisse Skepsis entgegen.

„Du bist was?!" James blieb der Mund offen stehen. Sein Sohn war ein Animagi geworden, ohne das er etwas davon wusste? Harry lächelte.

„ Siri und ich wollten euch damit überraschen!"

„Na, das ist euch gelungen! Aber was bist du den nun? Ein Hirsch, ein Hund oder etwas ganz eigenes?" Remus hatte sich wieder gefangen.

„Nichts davon, sie her."

„Ohh.." Remus riss die Augen auf.

„Das ist...." James fehlten die Worte.

„Ein Wolf!", japste der Blonde, als Harry sich zurück verwandelt hatte. Wieso ein Wolf? Sirius setzte sich schmunzelnd an den Tisch und zog seinen Freund auf den Schoß.

„Naja, du weißt, man kann es sich nicht aussuchen. Und das passt doch zu unserem Ex- Kitz."

„Stimmt, du hast recht." Murmelte Remus nachdenklich.

„Wie meint ihr das, es passt?" Harry setzte sich zu ihnen. Er hatte sich noch keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht, wieso er sich nun ausgerechnet in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte.

„Nun, von einem Werwolf kann jeder gebissen werden. Werwölfe reagieren in manchen Situationen alle gleich. Begegnen sie einem Menschen, kommt kein Werwolf in Wolfgestallt gegen den drang an, ihn zu beißen. Das ist dann allerdings meist nur der Moment, indem er auch auf kein Anderes Tier hört, sondern seinem Trieb nachgeht. In Gegenwart anderer Tiere dagegen, kommt mehr der Mensch durch. Z. B. Merkt man daran, wie gesellig der Wolf ist. Bei einem Animagi ist das anders. Nur Menschen, die die Eigenschaften eines Wolfes in sich tragen, können diese Gestalt annehmen." Schloss Remus.

„Und die währen?" Fragte Harry weiter, obwohl er viele der Wolf- Eigenschaften durch sein Training kannte, er hatte sich schließlich n einen Wolf hineinversetzen müssen.

„Der Hauptgrund, warum man Wölfe gezähmt hat, war wahrscheinlich ihr Können in der Jagt, ihre Treue, die sie allerdings nur entwickeln, wenn sie sich jemandem angehörig fühlen. Denjenigen, den sie lieben, verteidigen sie mit allen Mitteln. Dazu kommt ihre große Geselligkeit. Sie führen ein besseres Familienleben, als mancher Mensch."

„ Dann hab ich aber noch eine Frage an euch."

„Ja?" Die drei Erwachsenen schauten auf.

„Ich wollte euch Fragen, ob ich bei Vollmond mitkommen darf, wenn ich nicht in der Schule bin. Ich meine, wenn der Werwolf einen zweiten Wolf neben sich akzeptiert." Die drei schauten sich an. Sirius und James lächelten, für sie stand die Antwort fest. Remus dagegen zögerte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Du schienst eben größer zu sein, als der Werwolf in mir. Und auch kräftiger. An sich folgen Werwölfe oft anderen Wölfen, sie suchen Annerkennung, da sie keine reinen Wölfe sind. Da gibt es nur ein Problem..."

„Und welches?", drängelte Harry.

„Der Werwolf hat sein Rudel. Wenn er sieht, dass die Anderen des Rudels den zweiten Wolf akzeptieren, schließt er sich ihnen entweder an, oder aber, er greift an um dich herauszufordern und eine Rangordnung festzustellen ."

„Aber du sagtest doch, ich sei stärker als der Werwolf."

So sahst du aus, ja. Ich glaube zwar nicht, das ich ein besonders kleiner Werwolf bin, aber du bist für einen Wolf extrem groß. Das ist allerdings nicht entscheidend. Werwölfe sind so gefährlich, weil sie in einigen Situationen komplett unbeeinflusst von den Menschen, die sie eigentlich sind, reagieren. Animagi dagegen behalten immer ein gewisses Maß ihrer Selbst. Nur kleine Teile der Tiere in ihnen kommen gelegentlich raus."

„Das heißt, bei einem Kampf würde ich immer noch ich sein, jedenfalls größtenteils, und aufpassen, dich nicht zu sehr zu verletzten, du dagegen wüsstest nicht mehr, was du tust." Remus nickte bedrückt.

„Ja. Natürlich kann es vieles erleichtern, einen zweiten Wolf im Rudel zu haben, aber wie du siehst, kann das auch böse enden." Nach einer Weile stillen Nachdenkens, schaute James erst Remus, dann Harry an.

„ Ach was, zur Not sind wir ja auch noch da. Lassen wir es darauf ankommen!" Remus nickte, Sirius und Harry strahlten.

„Ja!" Harry war aufgesprungen und stach mit der Faust in die Luft. Dann stoppte er.

„Und wie nennt ihr mich nun?" Sirius setzte sein altbekanntes Grinsen auf.

„Das, nun- nichtmehr- Kitz, sehen wir nach deinem Einstand. Aber bei einem großen, weißen Wolf, da fällt uns schon was ein!"

So stahl sich Harry am Abend der nächsten Vollmondnacht aus dem Schloss, um mit James gemeinsam in das Gebirge, in dem Sirius und Remus bereits auf sie warteten, zu verschwinden. Dieses eine Mal machte James eine Ausnahme, ansonsten sollte Harry allerdings nur mitkommen, wenn er zu Hause war.

Spannung lag über dem Gebirge. Für einen Außenstehenden hätte es sicher sehr seltsam gewirkt. Ein Hirsch und ein Hund, die sich mit großflächigem Abstand gegenüber standen, die zwei Wölfe in ihrer Mitte nicht aus den Augen lassend, aber auch bemüht, sie mit keiner Bewegung aus ihrer Konzentration zu holen. Seit einer halben Stunde ging das nun so.

Es war wie ein Tanz ohne Musik.

Die Wölfe bewegten sich auf einander zu, wichen voreinander zurück.

Schwarz- grau traf auf weiß.

Ein Spiel, schön und gefährlich.

Und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell, eine Frage von Sekunden.

Der Werwolf griff an, der weiße Wolf wehrte ab, stieß ihn hart zurück. Knurren, deutliche Blicke. Wieder kam der Werwolf auf den Wolf zu, langsamer diesmal. Er glitt vor, ein spielerischer Angriff, und zog sich zurück. Und dann geschah es. Denn anderen Tieren kam es wie ein Wunder vor. Und doch wirkte alles wie ein einklängiges Spiel der Wölfe. Der Grau-Schwarze senkte den Kopf, berühre den Weißen am Hals. Dieser erwiderte die Geste- und das Spiel hatte ein Ende- der Wolf war im Rudel akzeptiert.

Diese Nacht bekam Harry den Namen, an den er von nun an jede Nacht bei Vollmond erinnert werden sollte, egal ob sich der Wolf bei seinem Rudel befand, oder nicht.:

Lupus.

Lupus ist ein Wolfs- Sternenbild des südlichen Himmels.

Info: natürlich ist mir klar, das James seinen Sohn nicht einfach so aus dem Internat rausholen würde- jedenfalls nicht in Voldemorts Zeiten. Allerdings musste er diese Zeit ja nicht durchmachen, und ich denke, dadurch hat sowohl er, als auch Sirius, sich etwas von der Unbeschwertheit seiner Jugend behalten. Da die Zeiten allgemein auch ziemlich sicher sind, ist das Einbrechen in dem Internat auch leichter als in Hogwards. Obwohl- man siehe Sirius...

Die Internate legen etwa 15 Flugminuten auseinander.

So, das war´ s dann mit heile Welt, im nächsten geht's um Draco, und das wird nicht so angenehm für den Blonden. Sich schon mal bei ihm entschuldigt

Lg. Snuggles

PS.: Schreibt mir doch bitte ein Komi, wenn ihr´s gelesen habt!


	7. Quidditch und ein Lehrer

Antike

Autor: Snuggles

Teil: 7/?

Warning: Slash, AU, dadurch leicht OOC, Gewaltandeutung

Pairing bis jetzt: Remus/ Sirius; James/ Lilly

Info: Dieses Quiddichspiel ist das letzte dieses Jahres, es findet in der Remrahc- Ecans- School statt.

Danke an:

Yury: Der gute alte Snape bekommt zwar nur eine kurze, aber dennoch irgendwie für Draco bedeutende Rolle, aber das dauert noch!

Schnecke: Danke! Katha hat mir von dem Brauch des Sexuallehrers in der Antike erzählt, und da sind wir irgendwie zusammen drauf gekommen und ich habe die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, dass Ganze weiter zu spinnen und aufzuschreiben. Dafür macht sie meine Beta und kreative Unterstützung :-)

Kasseopia: Es wird Zeit; das ich eine HP schreibe? Na dann :-)

Tamira: Wie das Ende genau werden soll, weiß ich eigentlich noch gar nicht. Aber da ich weiß, in welche Richtung das Ganze ungefähr gehen soll, kann ich dir sagen, dass der Gute schon noch etwas leiden müssen wird, sorry Draco!

Yanis Tamiem: So, das hier ist zwar nicht viel, aber es kam schnell, oder? Beim nächsten stehe ich allerdings noch etwas auf dem Schlauch, aber das kommt schon noch ganz zuversichtlich ist.

Lalil: Jetzt, wo du´ s schreibst- stimmt, durch die vielen Sicht- Wechsel und Zeitsprünge, geht der rote Faden etwas verloren. Die nächsten Kapitel bleiben allerdings erst mal in einer Zeit und die Handlungen von Harry und Draco verknüpfen sich allmählich. Ich hoffe mal, das sich der rote Faden dann einstellt :-)

3 Jahre später 2 Wochen vor den Sommerferien, Harry und Draco sind 16

Der tosender Jubel ließ ihn alles um sich herum vergessen. Gab es etwas schöneres auf der Welt, als auf einem Besen durch die Luft zu jagen und den goldenen Schnatz in seine Hand zu schließen? Wohl kaum!

Während Harry seinen Höheflug genoss, von seinem Team und den Zuschauern bejubelt wurde, hockte ein Anderer alleine mit hochgezogenen Beinen im Wald.

Er haste es! Haste es, hier zu sitzen, während sein stärkster Rivale mal wieder allen sein Können bewies. Disqualifiziert, für das ganze Jahr. Und nur, weil er Potty einen kleinen Fluch angehängt hatte! O. K, er hätte es vielleicht nicht vor allen auf dem Quiddichfeld machen sollen. Oder wenigstens bevor der Schwarzhaarige ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Beinahe konnte er noch immer die Schmerzen auf seinem Hinterteil fühlen. So sauer hatte er seinen Direktor nur selten erlebt, und das sollte schon was heißen! Aber das war jetzt nicht sein Problem. Das war groß und kräftig, hatte lange schwarze Haare und einen beeindruckenden Körperbau. Der Blonde seufzte tief. Warum ausgerechnet sein Lehrer? Warum der, der ihm beibringen sollte, wie sich ein Mann benehmen musste. Und warum hatte er früher nicht so empfunden? Er durchlief diese Lehre nun doch schon seit 1 ½ Jahren und hatte früher doch nicht so empfunden. Am Anfang hatte es ihn geekelt, wenn er den Körper seines Lehrers erforschen, kennen lernen sollte. Doch dann hatten sich seine Gefühle geändert. Sein Lehrer ließ ihm Zeit, zwang ihn noch nicht dazu, mit ihm zuschlafen. Irgendwie hatte er das nicht erwartet, war dankbar gewesen. Dann hatte er angefangen eifersüchtig zu reagieren, wenn der Lehrer bei seinem zweiten Schüler, Blaise Zabini, war.

Und dann dieser Ausrutscher. Er hatte Blaise gedroht, seine Finger von ihm zu lassen. Und dieser Mistkerl hatte es natürlich seinem Lehrer gepetzt. Er hatte es mitbekommen und wusste genau, das dass Ärger geben würde. Und so etwas passierte ihm, einem Malfoy! Sein Vater würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen, wenn er das wüsste.

Unsanft wurde Draco aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ein schwarzhaariger, hochgewachsener Mann zog ihn an seinem Hemd hoch und presste ihn gegen einen Baum. Erschrocken schrie er auf. Als er erkannte, wer es war, weiteten sich die Augen des Blonden.

„S... Sir, ich kann das erklären!" Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, traf ihm die Hand des Mannes unsanft im Gesicht.

„Hör auf mit dem Rumgestammel, und benimm dich endlich wie ein Malfoy! Ich möchte keine Erklärung hören, ich erwate, dass du so ein Benehmen nie wieder zeigst! Verstanden?"

Der schlanke 16jährige zitterte. In dieser Situation hatten die sanften Schmetterlinge, die sich in letzter Zeit in ihm ausgebreitet hatten, wenn er seinen Lehrer sah, purer Angst Platz. Er nickte.

„J- ja."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben! Und jetzt zeig, was du gelernt hast, und befriedige mich!"

Draco´s Augen weiteten sich. Das konnte er doch nicht tun! Sicher hatte er ihm schon mal ab und zu eine geknallt, aber das war selten gewesen, und vor allem hatte er es nie mit intimen Dingen verbunden. Er konnte es einfach nicht, nicht jetzt.

„Nein, bitte, ich kann nicht! Ich..." wieder wurde er fest gepackt und unterbrochen.

„Du kannst nicht?!" Der stärkere Mann unterdrückte nur schwer seinen Zorn. Gerade wollte er den Jungen gebührend zurechtweisen, als er unterbrochen wurde.

Harry trat hinter einem Baum hervor. Ungläubig hatte er die Szene verfolgt, doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Egal ob es sein Erzfeind war oder nicht, gegen diesen Mann kam der blonde Junge augenscheinlich nicht an.

„Lassen sie ihn los!" Der Schwarzhaarige guckte zu dem Jungen und wieder zu Draco. Nun, vor einem Schüler der anderen Schule, sollte er besser nicht die Nerven verlieren. Noch einmal fasste er Draco fest beim Kragen.

„So ist das also. So wird es einem gedankt, dass man geduldig mit seinem Lehrling ist. Aber gut..." Er legte ein Grinsen auf- „ich brauche dich nicht! Die nächste Woche möchte ich dich nicht sehen! Ich werde dich zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde rufen lassen!" Damit ließ er den Jungen los, der am Baumstamm nach unten glitt, und trat auf den anderen Jugendlichen zu, der dem Drang wiederstand, zurück zu weichen.

„Und du, halt dich aus Angelegenheiten raus, die dich nichts angehen!" Mit diesen Worten schritt er davon. Harry trat unsicher auf seinen Rivalen zu.

„Geht's?" Fragte er vorsichtig. Draco hatte sich während dessen wieder etwas besser im Griff, und rappelte sich hoch.

„Was geht's dich an?" Fauchte er aufgebracht.

„Hey, darf ich dich daran erinnern, das ich dir gerade geholfen habe?"

„Na toll! Und dafür guckt er mich die nächste Zeit nicht an! Prima gemacht!" Der Zorn stand ihm auf dem Gesicht geschrieben. Die Angst, und auch den Ekel, den er eben noch empfunden hatte, verdrängte er. Ja, hatte er den eigentlich das Recht, so zu empfinden? Wie hätte er denn reagiert, wenn sich jemand, ihm unterlegendes, so benommen hätte? Nein, sein Lehrer hatte sicher Recht, so zu handeln. Und wäre Potter nicht aufgetaucht, wer weis? Vielleicht hätte er es wieder gut machen können.

Unsanft packte er nun seinerseits den etwas kleineren Schwarzhaarigen am Kragen. Der war in diesem Moment zu überrascht, als dass er hätte reagieren können, obwohl er etwas kräftiger als der Blonde war.

„Verpiss dich, und mische dich nie wieder in meine Angelegenheiten, sonnst kannst du was erleben!" Damit stieß Draco Harry unsanft von sich.

„Und solltest du jemanden erzählen, was du gesehen hast, kannst du was erleben!" Nun ebenfalls sauer, starrte Harry ihn kurz an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ihr habt ja alle nen Knall!" Damit verließ er die Waldrichtung, um wieder zu seinen Freunden zu gehen, die er auf den Weg zur Schule verlassen hatte, weil er etwas gehört hatte, dass an einen Schrei erinnerte, seinen Freunden hatte er nur gesagt, er wäre gleich wieder da. Nun, vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass sie es nicht gesehen hatten. Auch wenn Molfoy ein arroganter Arsch war, wegen so was verspottet zu werden, war doch ziemlich hart! Aber noch etwas brachte Harry zum Nachdenken. Dieser Mann, er kam ihm so bekannt vor. Genau genommen erinnerte er ihn an jemanden und er währe nicht sein Patensohn, wenn Harry nicht sofort die Ähnlichkeit zu Sirius aufgefallen wäre. Aber wer konnte das sein. Er wusste von einem Cousin, der allerdings nie weiter von Sirius erwähnt worden war. Nun, er sollte ihn einfach danach fragen. Mit diesem Entschluss machte sich Harry auf den weg in seine Schule und zu seinen Freunden.

So, das war nicht viel, aber der Cut hat gerade da rein gepasst. Sagt mir doch bitte eure Meinung über das Pittel!

Lg. Snuggles


	8. Zwei Wölfe

Antike  
  
Autor: Snuggles  
  
Teil:8/?  
  
Warnings: AU, Slash  
  
Danke an:  
  
Katze: Fürs Beta- lesen und deine Kreativität :-)  
  
Zutzi alias Susi: Du bist die Erste, die möchte, dass ich langsamer schreibe- aber keine Sorge, das Nächste könnte etwas länger dauern, mal sehen.  
  
Schnecke: Ja, Dracos Lehrer ist mit Sirius verwand und es ist NICHT Snape!  
  
Yury: ja, der gute Snape. Erkommt noch, versprochen!  
  
Tamira: Einen Keks überreich, du bist die Erste, die darauf gekommen ist. Eigentlich komisch, weder in Animexx noch hier hat es jemand außer dir gemerkt.  
  
  
  
2 Wochen später, 2. Ferientag der Sommerferien (8 Wochen )  
  
In sich zusammen gekauert saß Draco da.. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, und das kam sicher nicht nur durch die Kälte. Er hatte Angst. Lächerlich für einen Malfoy, das sagte er sich immer wieder. Doch es half nichts. Es war eben etwas anderes, ob man sich alleine im Gebirge befand wenn es donnerte, blitzte, und wie aus Eimern schüttete, oder zu Hause in seinem Zimmer im warmen Bett lag. Noch ein Blitz. Draco vergrub das Gesicht in seinen hochgezogenen Beinen. Wenn ihn so sein Lehrer sehen könnte! Sein Lehrer. Da wäre er wieder. Hätte er doch bloß nie Gefühle für ihn entwickelt! Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Er hätte sich nicht vor Potter zum Idioten gemacht, sein Lehrer währe nicht sauer auf ihn gewesen und er hätte keinen Grund gehabt, sich bei seinem Vater zu beschweren. Der wiederum währe nicht auf die Idee gekommen, seinen Sohn für eine Woche mit Rucksack und Zauberstab zum nachdenken, wie er sich ausdrückte, in das Gebirge zu schicken. Mit einem Besen, der so verhext worden war, dass er ihn nur hin und nach einer Woche zurück brachte. Diese Strafe war durchaus traditionsreich, nur leider auch nicht ganz ungefährlich. In den Augen seiner Mutter hatte er die Angst gesehen, aber was konnte eine Frau da schon machen? Und was ein richtiger Malfoy werden wollte- Donner, Blitz, noch mehr Regen. Draco seufzte. Da hörte er etwas . Im nu war er auf den Beinen, griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
  
Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet, oder hatte da ein Wolf geheult? Nein, sicher Einbildung, in diesem Gebirge gab es keine Wölfe. Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf den Boden sinken. Keine Sekunde später sprang er hektisch und keuchend auf.  
  
Ein Wolf! Direkt vor ihm stand ein dunkelgrauer- schwarzer Wolf, der die Zähne bleckte, knurrte und irgendwie aussah, als hätte er ewig auf einen Menschen zum fressen gewartet. Draco stolperte rückwärts.  
  
„Stupor!"Eine Sekunde erstarrte der Wolf, schüttelte den Zauber dann jedoch ab. Was zum Teufel war das? Ein einfacher Wolf konnte doch nicht so mächtig sein, oder? Draco hatte von Werwölfen gehört, denen dieser Zauber nichts anhaben konnte, aber das konnte doch nicht sein- oder?! Wenn doch, dann währe er in wenigen Sekunden ebenfalls ein Werwolf.  
  
Draco schaltete seine Gedanken so gut es ging ab. Er stieß hart gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken. Jetzt setzte der Wolf zum Sprung an- Draco schloss die Augen und wartete. Als nichts passierte, öffnete er sie wieder- und riss sie vor Staunen weit auf.  
  
Ein großer, weißer Wolf stand am Ausgang der Höhle und knurrte den anderen Wolf an. Draco schluckte. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber dieser Wolf war so- er konnte es nicht beschreiben. Angsteinflößend und gleichzeitig unglaublich würdevoll, das traf es vielleicht. Wie er da stand, das nasse Fell gesträubt, knurrend, hinter ihm das Gewitter- jetzt griff er den dunkleren, kleineren Wolf an.  
  
Was zur Morgana tun die da? Kämpfen die um ihr Abendbrot, oder was geht hier vor?´ Draco konnte es nicht fassen, was für einen Blödsinn ein Mensch in einer solchen Situation denken konnte. Der Kampf dauerte an. Immer und immer wieder versuchte der kleinere Wolf, sein Recht auf die Beute und auf eine Rang höhere Position deutlich zu machen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Schließlich gab der schwarz- graue Wolf auf. Mit hängendem Kopf und einigen Bisswunden schlich er auf den anderen zu, berührte ihn vorsichtig am Hals. Dieser knurrte noch einmal kurz, jedoch wesentlich leiser als zuvor, und der Werwolf verließ die Höhle. Das Fell des Weißen lege sich wieder. Er hörte auf zu knurren, ging auf Draco zu. Der erhob automatisch den Zauberstab. Was machte der Wolf da? Er knurrte nicht, machte keine Anstalten, ihn zu beißen. Was sollte das? Hatte er ihn etwa beschützt?  
  
„Hast du mich beschützt?"Unsicher ließ Draco den Zauberstab sinken, dann sank er selber auf die Erde. Es war in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr, und gegen den Wolf hätte er eh keine Chance. Wer wusste schon, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Draco versuchte, ihn zu verhexen und es misslang? So schleppte sich Draco auf seine Strohmatte, versuchte aber, wenigstens wach zu bleiben. Doch der Wolf, der sich nun vor ihn legte, hatte eine seltsam beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Ehe Draco sich noch fragen konnte warum, waren seine Augen schon zu gefallen, und er in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf abgedriftet.  
  
Der Wolf dagegen, lag noch lange wach. Harry ließ diese Nacht noch einmal Revue passieren.  
  
Er hatte sich sehr auf diesen Vollmond gefreut. Er war jetzt seit 3 Jahren ein Animagi und war es gewohnt, mit dem Rudel zu kommen. Und doch würde es wohl immer etwas Besonders für ihn bleiben. Und auch die ältern Rudelmitglieder hatten sich darauf gefreut, ihren Jüngsten mal wieder mitnehmen zu können, das letzte mal war vor zwei Monaten, an einem langen Wochenende gewesen. Besonders Remus war froh darüber, dass er mitkam. Der Wolf in ihm war viel ruhiger als sonst, wenn noch ein zweiter Wolf im Rudel war. Und so waren sie in das abgelegene Gebirge geflogen, in dem sie immer die Vollmondnächte verbrachten. Anfangs war auch alles normal verlaufen. Es war noch immer sehr heiß und schwül, alles deutete auf ein Gewitter hin. So wurde Harry noch einmal ermahnt, sich nicht zu weit vom Rudel zu entfernen. Die Wölfe tobten herum, als es anfing, wie aus heiterem Himmel zu schütten. Der Regen machte den Tieren nichts aus, im Gegenteil, sie waren ausgelassener als sonst. Dann jedoch blitzte und donnerte es. Der Hund und der Hirsch machten den anderen Beiden deutlich klar, dass sie zu den Höhlen wollten und liefen vorne weg. Lupus bildete das Schlusslicht. Er sah, wie der Werwolf vor ihm plötzlich eine andere Richtung einschlug und folgte ihm. Die anderen Tiere konnte er in dem strömenden Regen nicht mehr erkennen, so konzentrierte er sich auf den Werwolf. Es war kein gutes Zeichen, das der sich einfach vom Rudel trennte. Und dann geschah es. Es blitzte und donnerte erneut, der Regen war so dicht, dass er den anderen Wolf, der immer schneller gerannt war, aus den Augen verlor. Er heulte laut, bekam aber keine Antwort. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm, konnte er die Ferte aufnehmen und registrierte ein Knurren, das aus einer der Höhlen zu kommen schien. Was er dort sah, ließ ihm den Atem anhalten. Der Werwolf stand da, angriffsbereit, und vor ihm Draco Molfoy. Er handelte nach seinen Instinkten. Laut knurrend, macht er den Werwolf auf sich aufmerksam, signalisierte ihm, dass er sein Verhalten nicht dulden würde. Und dann geschah, was bisher noch nicht nötig gewesen war. Er forderte ihn heraus, kämpfte mit ihm um die überlegenere Position im Rudel. Bisher hatten sie sich einfach akzeptiert, der Werwolf hatte den Wolf zwar kurz heraus gefordert, aber lediglich dessen Mut sehen wollen. Das hier war kein Spiel mehr, das war ein Kampf. Jetzt musste er dem Werwolf klar machen, wer der Stärkere war. Nur einem Leitwolf, keinem anderen Tier, würde der Werwolf Platz machen. Nur der Instinkt, einem Leitwolf zu folgen, konnte den des Werwolfes, der ihn dazu zwang, einen Menschen zu beißen, überliegen. Immer und immer wieder musste er den Werwolf zurecht weisen. Er versuchte zu verdrängen, dass Remus hinter diesem Werwolf steckte. Und es gelang ihm. Er war unendlich erleichtert, als der Werwolf eine unterwürfige und zugleich freundschaftliche Geste machte. Von nun an würde die Rangreihenfolge zwischen den Wölfen geklärt sein, was eine, weiterhin, friedliche Zeit im Rudel ermöglichte. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? Langsam ging er auf Malfoy zu, den die Kraft in diesem Moment zu verlassen schien. Kein Wunder. Erst wollte Harry sich zurückverwandeln, oder einfach gehen. Doch beides kam nicht in Frage. Er wusste nicht, ob der Werwolf inzwischen wieder beim Rudel war, der Mond schien jedenfalls immer noch. Sollte er sich noch immer vor der Höhle aufhalten, um in der Nähe des anderen Wolfes zu bleiben, könnte er es als Einladung verstehen, sich nun seinerseits an der Beute zu bedienen. Wölfe griffen zwar nur sehr selten Menschen an, aber bei Werwölfen war das ja bekanntlich anders. Und sich vor Malfoy zu erkennen zu geben, kam auch nicht in Frage. Für den würde es sicher nicht zählen, dass er ihn beschützt hatte, er würde versuchen herauszufinden, was Harry hier tat, und was es mit dem anderen Wolf auf sich hatte. Und er durfte nicht riskieren, dass es an die Öffentlichkeit kam, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. So viel Harry wusste, war Albus Dumbledore der einzige Außenstehende, der davon wusste. Nicht mal Ron ahnte etwas. Nur Hermine. Und auch ihr hatte er nicht erzählt, dass er ein Animagi war. Eigentlich sollte das ein Geheimnis zwischen ihm und den Maurauders bleiben, seiner Mutter und sein Bruder hatte er es allerdings erzählen müssen. So legte er sich einfach vor den blonden Jungen und bemühte sich, seine eigenen Verletzungen nicht zu beachten. Wie gut, dass ein Werwolfsbiss nur dann Auswirkungen hatte, wenn sich die betroffene Person im menschlichen zustand befand! Oder besser gesagt, nur dann benutzte der Werwolf die hinteren Zähne, die das ansteckende Gift in sich trugen. Leider war es sinnlos, einem Werwolf diese Zähne zu entfernen, da sie sofort nachwuchsen.  
  
  
  
Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er gerade noch, wie der Wolf aus der Höhle verschwand. Er atmete aus. Sein Vater würde ihm kein Wort von dem glauben, was gestern geschehen war, so viel wusste er. Draco hätte es ja selber nicht geglaubt, wenn er es nicht erlebt hätte. Nein, besser war, er behielt es für sich. Mit diesem Gedanken packte er seine Sachen. Die Woche war vorbei, er würde nach Hause fliegen.  
  
  
  
„Kitz! Oh Merlin, mach das nie wieder!"Völlig überrumpelt ließ Harry sich von seinem Paten umarmen. So aufgelöst hatte er Sirius noch nie erlebt. Der Ältere ließ ihn kaum wieder los. Da half nur eins: ihn davon überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging.  
  
„Na, doch wieder Kitz, Siri? Dabei hattest du dich doch schon fast an Lupus gewöhnt."Es funktionierte, Sirius lächelte wieder, und gab seinem Patensohn einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter.  
  
„Von wegen. Du weist genau, dass ich das nie können werde. Bleibst halt doch mein Kitz!"Trotz der Schmerzen, die er hatte, schmunzelte Harry. Ja, er hatte gemerkt, dass Sirius es nicht konnte. Während Remus und James nur auf einen neuen Spitznahmen gewarten zu haben schienen, verfiel Sirius immer wieder auf Kitz zurück. Aber das war verständlich, schließlich war er auch der einzige, der ihn seit seiner Geburt fast ausschließlich so genannt hatte.  
  
„Lupus, Merlin sei dank!"Auch James umarmte seinen Sohn, froh, dass ihm nichts schlimmeres passiert war.  
  
„Moony wusste heute Morgen nicht mehr, wo du bist. Der Werwolf ist noch länger in der Gegend rum gelaufen und hat sich dann in eine andere Höhle zurückgezogen. Die Orientierung hatte er verloren, als er seinem Instinkt in diese Höhle gefolgt war."James wollte noch etwas sagen, wurde aber von Remus unterbrochen, der aus der Höhle hervor kam, in der sie am Anfang einer Vollmondsnacht immer ihre Besen und Mäntel ablegten. Stumm zog er Harry in seine Arme, ließ seine Arme noch eine ganze Weile auf Harrys Schultern liegen und schaute ihn an.  
  
„Danke! Ohne dich hätte ich den Jungen heute Nacht gebissen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit hätte Leben können."Harry lächelte ihn freundlich und tröstend an.  
  
„Schon gut, Remy."Dann grinste er und wand sich an seinen Vater.  
  
„Da siehst du´ s Dad, ich bin eben doch zu was zu gebrauchen! Fliegen wir Heim? Mir tun, ehrlich gesagt, sämtliche Knochen weh- der Boden war nicht gerade bequem."Fügte er hinzu, als er Remus Gesicht sah. Der lächelte.  
  
„Tu nicht so, ich weiß, dass ich dich auch ganz schön erwischt habe. Na, Lily wird sich freuen, uns zu sehen. Hat sie gleich mal wieder was zu tun!" James verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Oh ja, vor allem wird sie mir kräftig den Kopf waschen, wenn sie hört, was passiert ist."Meinte er.  
  
„Na, aber wenigstens habe ich jetzt einen Grund, mit euch mitzukommen- als Leitwolf!"Harry grinste, dann fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem bin ich es, bei Samuel hätte sie dir sicher was um die Ohren gehauen, Dad."James verzog erneut das Gesicht, Sirius und Remus dagegen, schauten sich vielsagend an. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Lily bei ihrem jüngeren Sohn wesentlich vorsichtiger und zaghafter war, als im Umgang mit Harry. Als Samuel erfahren hatte, dass Harry als Animagie im Rudel aufgenommen wurde, hatte er ziemlich eifersüchtig reagiert. Wieder etwas, das Harry mit James gemeinsam hatte. James hatte darauf hin angeboten, dass er es ebenfalls erlernen und mitkommen dürfte, aber Lily hatte sich entschieden geweigert. Samuel wirkte nun mal zerbrechlicher als Harry. Schließlich hatte James ihr zugestimmt. Samuel würde kein Animagi werden, und wenn doch, würde er an den Vollmondnächten nicht mitkommen können.  
  
Ungewöhnlich langsam, um Harry und Remus den Flug zu erleichtern, flogen die vier nach Hause.

So, das Nächste könnte etwas länger dauern, ich hab noch nicht angefangen es zu schreiben, weil ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher bin, wie es weiter gehen soll. Aber das kann sich heute Abend schon wieder geändert haben, ging mir beim letzten Kapitel auch so J

Bitte schreibt mir, was ihr denkt! Lieb guck

Snuggles


	9. Die Sorgen einer Mutter

Antike

Teil: 9/?

Autor: Snuggles

Pairing: Remus/ Sirius

Warning: Slash, Gewaltandeutung, AU, ungebetat!

Mein besonderer Dank gilt wie immer Katze, weil ich ohne sie schon tausend mal beim Schreiben die Krise gekriegt hätte!

Außerdem Danke:

Koryu: Danke! So, hier kommt der nächste Teil, allerdings ungebetat, also überließ bitte die Fehler :-)

Tamira: Genau diesen Bild hatte ich auch im Kopf, kann aber leider auch nicht malen :-(

Yury: Also, auf deinen Wunsch mit Lucius komme ich noch zurück...

Kommentar: Ich habe versucht, Harry mal ein bisschen aus seiner tragischen Rolle raus zu holen, aber ich denke, das er den kleinen Helden einfach in sich hat, egal in welcher Welt. Genauso, wie Draco arrogant und hochnäsig ist, wenn er auch durch die andere Erziehung in einigen Situationen anders reagiert, als er es im Buch tun würde. Außerdem steht er hier eben auch auf Männer, was sein Verhalten zusätzlich verändert, genau wie das von Harry.

„Harry, Remus!" Lily rannte auf die Beiden zu, legte einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter und beförderte ihn auf´ s Sofa. Für Remus verwandelte sie einen Sessel in ein zweites Sofa und wies ihn ebenfalls an, sich hin zu legen. Gründlich besah sie sich die Wunden, säuberte und heilte sie, ohne unnötige Fragen. Die kamen, als Beide schließlich mehr oder weniger von ihren Verletzungen befreit waren und nur die schlimmsten und tiefsten Kratzer und Bisswunden noch zu sehen waren.

„So." Lily richtete sich vor den Beiden und James und Sirius, die an der Wand gelehnt standen, auf und stützte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Und jetzt möchte ich eine Erklärung, James Potter!" Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Manchmal hatte es wirklich Nachteile, eine so energische Frau zu haben. Bei einer Malfoy würde dieses Verhalten einem Mann gegenüber sicher nicht toleriert werden.

„Naja, weist du..." Remus unterbrach ihn.

„Es war meine Schuld. Ich hatte den Werwolf nicht unter Kontrolle. Harry hat verhindert, dass ich einen Jungen angefallen habe." Lily wurde blas im Gesicht. Ihr Hände zitterten. Deshalb also die Verletzungen. Dass sie von einem anderen Wolf kamen, hatte sie vermutet, aber das... . Ihr Sohn hatte sich mit einem Werwolf angelegt, der kurz davor war, einen Menschen zu beißen! Das hätte tödlich enden können! Als ihr diese Tatsache bewusst wurde, ließ sie sich am Fußende von Harrys Couch sinken.

„Wie- was hat er dort gemacht? Ihr wart doch im Gebirge, oder?" brachte sie schließlich hervor. Diesmal antwortete ihr wieder ihr Mann.

„Ja. Ich weiß nicht, warum er dort war. Das Gewitter gestern hat dafür gesorgt, das Padfoot und ich vor den anderen Beiden in Richtung der Höhlen gelaufen sind. Dann kam Moony und schließlich Lupus. Hätten wir aufgepasst, hätten wir gemerkt, dass sich Moony vom Rudel trennte. So hat es nur Lupus gesehen und ist ihm gefolgt. Wenn du jemandem die Schuld geben willst, dann uns. Wir hätten besser acht geben müssen." Sirius nickte bestätigend. Langsam sickerten die Worte zu Lily durch. Der Schock legte sich und machte Wut platz. Sie sprang auf, stemmte erneut die Hände in die Hüfte und schaute Sirius und James wutentbrannt an.

„Ihr- ihr habt ihn mit einem Werwolf alleine gelassen! Das ist, das... das war das letzte Mal! Noch einmal werde ich ihn dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen! Ich wusste schon, warum ich es Samuel verboten habe!" Sie holte Luft, doch nun war auch James aufgesprungen.

„Na toll! Dass du Samuel in Watte packst- meinet wegen. Wenn du meinst, dass ihm das hilft- bitte. Aber bei Harry wirst du es nicht tun! Er hat bewiesen, dass er damit umgehen kann, dass er Mut und Kraft genug hat! In dieser Situation hätten selbst wir Moony nur schwer zurückhalten können. Wäre er nicht dabei gewesen , wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre. Er wird weiter mitkommen!" Bevor Lily noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich auch Remus erhoben. Mit leiser Stimme, die Augen gesenkt, sprach er.

„Lass gut sein James, Lily hat recht. Es ist zu gefährlich. Der Werwolf wird zwar nun auf seinen Leitwolf hören, aber es hätte auch anders ausgehen können..." Sirius unterbrach ihn, umarmte ihn sanft

„Schatz, du redest dummes Zeug. Sicher hätte es anders ausgehen können und Merlin weiß, ich hatte heute Morgen auch Angst um unser Kitz. Aber Lily-" Er ließ Remus los und sah ihr nun in die Augen- „du solltest stolz auf ihn sein! Er hat instinktiv so gehandelt und somit nicht nur Malfoy, ich betone, Malfoy, geholfen, sondern auch Remus vor sich selbst beschützt.

Harry hatte sich während dessen auf dem Sofa aufgerichtet. Es viel ihm schwer, ruhig zu bleiben, und so ging er nun seinerseits auf seine Mutter zu, schaute sie aus großen, bittenden Augen an.

„Ach komm schon, Mom! Du sagst doch immer, ich muss auch meinen Feinden helfen. Wobei ich ja eigentlich mehr an Remus gedacht habe, wenn ich dabei überhaupt gedacht habe. Aber egal, jedenfalls kannst du mich dafür doch wirklich nicht bestrafen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und Sirius lachte.

„Dein Sohn hat recht, das wäre pädagogisch völlig daneben!"

„Und so unsozial! Du nimmst dem Rudel seinen Leitwolf." Fügte James grinsend hinzu.

„ Ja, ich befürchte der Werwolf in mir wird es auch nicht gut finden, schließlich hat er endlich einen Leitwolf gefunden." Remus hatte sich wieder beruhigt und lehnte sich nun an Sirius Brust an. Lily schaute von einem zum anderen, und schließlich lachte auch sie, wurde jedoch genauso schnell wieder Ernst.

„Also gut. Aber bei Samuel bleibe ich bei meiner Meinung! Einen Sohn in den Ferien bei Vollmond bei euch zu wissen, reicht mir! Und wehe, solche Verletzungen kommen noch mal vor!"

„Danke Mom!" Harry strahlte, sprang kurz in die Luft, ließ es aber bleiben, als er merkte, dass seine Wunden wohl doch noch nicht so ganz verheilt waren.

„Also, ich geh dann in mein Zimmer, Schlaf nach holen!" Er verabschiedete sich noch von Sirius und Remus, dann verließ er das Wohnzimmer. Kurz vor der Treppe wurde er jedoch zurück gehalten. Samuel hatte den Streit mitbekommen und funkelte ihn an.

„Na, bist´ e mal wieder der Held? Das ist so typisch! Kannst du dich auch nur ein mal nicht in den Vordergrund drängeln?" Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum sein Bruder ständig böse auf ihn war. Und ehrlich gesagt, wollte er es jetzt auch gar nicht wissen. Sollte er doch rumnörgeln, wenn es ihn glücklich machte.

„Klar, ich hätte Moony Malfoy natürlich auch beißen lassen können, nur weil du deine Eifersucht nicht im Griff hast. Bist doch nur sauer, weil Prongs, Moony und Padfoot mir geholfen haben und du nicht mit darfst. Und jetzt geh aus den Weg, ich bin müde." Damit schob er den Jüngeren bei Seite, und ging die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.

Lg. Snuggles


	10. Provokation

Antike

Teil: 10/ ?

Pairing: Lily/James; Remus/Sirius

Warning: Slash, AU

Info: Zaubern in den Ferien ist Minderjährigen in meinem AU nicht untersagt!

Danke an:

Katze: Ich liebe den Spruch „Wie, sie lassen euch mit Klamotten fliegen?" einfach abgöttisch! Wie du gleich lesen wirst, habe ich ihn hier mit eingebracht!

Katze: tja, ich liebe den Spruch auch, und meine Kreativität auch, was wärest du nur ohne mich...

Eingebildet ist sie gar nicht...

Ansonsten noch Danke an:

Tamira: Genau ins Schwarze getroffen!

Yury: Kann es sein, dass dir dein Review abgeschnitten worden ist?

"Hey ihr Beiden!"

"Morgen Ron! ", erklang es zweistimmig von Hermine und Harry, die sich zu ihrem Freund gesellten. Der hatte sich auf einer Decke im Garten der Weasleys ausgestreckt und sah zu den 16- Jährigen auf.

„Habt ihr euch unterwegs getroffen, oder bist du vor Samuel geflüchtet und hast bei Herm geschlafen, Harry?" Hermine schnaubte.

„Von wegen geflüchtet! Harry hat dem armen Jungen mal wieder einen Streich gespielt und Sirius fand es auch noch witzig! Lily hat Harry gestern für eine Nacht rausgeworfen, als wenn ihm das was ausmachen würde. Manchmal benehmen sich die Beiden wirklich wie die kleinen Kinder!" Hermine sah ehrlich empört aus, Ron dagegen grinste seinem besten Freund zu.

„Was war´ s denn diesmal? Muss besonders originell gewesen sein, wenn dir Dudley als Versuchskaninchen nicht mehr reicht!" Harry ließ sich nach hinten fallen und drehte sich dann zu Ron.

„Och, es war eigentlich nichts schlimmes. Mom hat mal wieder völlig über reagiert. Du kennst doch die Bettdecken, in die man Federn füllt, oder?" Ron nickte.

„Ja, Percy hat so eine. Als würde eine normale Decke nicht genügen!"

„Ja, ich hab auch eine Normale. Aber Samuel friert nachts ständig und du weißt, er wird schnell krank. Jedenfalls hat er eine mit Federn. Ich habe ein paar davon so verzaubert, dass sie sich nachts in Mäuse verwandelt haben. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, er ist schreiend durch die Gegend gelaufen, nur wegen ein paar harmloser Tierchen!" Ron prustete laut los, stoppte aber abrupt, als Hermine ihn, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, an seine eigene Angst vor Spinnen erinnerte. Der Rothaarige fand seine gute Laune allerdings ebenso schnell wieder, denn Harry stupste ihn in die Seite und fragte ihn, ob Hermines Ähnlichkeit zu einer wütenden Lily nicht gerade zu auffällig wäre. Die Zwillinge, die jetzt zu den Dreien stießen, stimmten in das Gelächter ein und Hermine erhob sich wütend.

Die Lehrer ihrer Schule hatten erleichtert aufgeatmet, als Fred und George die Schule verlassen hatten, wobei sie schnell merkten, dass Hermine, Ron und Harry auch alleine ein gefährliches Gespann abgaben. Eigentlich konnten die Drei ohne die Zwillinge auch mal richtig ihre Kreativität ausüben, zu dem war nun Dean Thomas, ein Klassenkammerad, zu ihnen gestoßen, so dass sie sich nicht zu sehr alleine gelassen vorkamen. Aber ein bisschen was fehlte ihnen trotzdem. So verbrachten sie wenigstens einen Teil ihrer Ferien mit George und Fred, so fern die Zwillinge Zeit hatten. Sie besaßen einige Stände in der Steinstraße (eine Zauberergasse, aufgebaut wie ein Marktplatz, genauso getarnt wie die Winkelgasse, in der die Stände im Winter zu einzelnen Geschäften verzaubert wurden), hatten sich aber eine Woche frei genommen, um ihren Bestand an Scherzartikeln, die sie an einem der Stände verkauften, aufzustocken.

„Pah, ihr habt doch keine Ahnung! Ich geh jetzt zu Molly!" Damit verschwand die Braunhaarige und die Jungs lachten noch mehr. Langsam beruhigten sie sich und beschlossen, der Steinstraße einen Besuch abzustatten. Um genau zu sein, einem sehr beliebten, kleinen Fleckchen Graß am Rande der Gasse: einem kleinem Quidditchfeld. Es war das einzige zum Üben in der Nähe, und so heiß begehrt. Nun, sie würden schon einen Weg finden, zu einem kleinem Spielchen zu kommen.

Harry lief noch schnell in die Küche der Weasleys.

„Kleine, kommst du mit, wir wollen eine Runde Quidditch spielen gehen!" Doch Hermine war immer noch ein wenig beleidigt und außerdem stand sie lieber auf dem Boden, als durch die Luft zu fliegen. Auf ihr kurzangebundenes

„Nein." Zog Harry leicht genervt die Augenbrauen hoch. Meine Güte, müssen Mädchen den immer alles so ernst nehmen? Er zauberte seinen Besen herbei und verließ dann mit den Anderen den Garten der Weasleys. Auf dem Weg fing Ron mal wieder an, sich über seinen Besen zu beschweren.

„... Und außerdem sehe ich nicht ein, warum ich Bills Alten nehmen muss, während Harry den Neusten hat, den es auf dem Markt gibt! Das ist einfach unfair..." Harry verdrehte die Augen. Seit Sirius ihm einen neuen Besen geschenkt hatte, verfluchte Ron seinen Alten noch mehr als früher. Langsam drifteten Harrys Gedanken von Ron auf Malfoy ab. Seit dem Vorfall in der Höhle waren nun fast zwei Wochen vergangen, und er fragte sich immer noch, warum der Junge da gewesen war. Ob es etwas mit seinem Lehrer zutun gehabt hatte? Harry wäre einfach nicht bei Sirius und Remus aufgewachsen, wenn ihm dessen Verhalten nicht wütend gemacht hätte, selbst, wenn es um Malfoy ging.

„Was zur Morgana machen die denn hier? Können die sich nicht irgendwo einen privaten Platz bauen und sicher- zaubern lassen? sind sich doch sonst auch zum Teilen zu schade." Rons genervte Stimme, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Für Fred und George schienen die vier Ramrahc- Ecans´ Schüler, die ihnen entgegen kamen, dagegen eine gelungene Abwechslung zu sein.

„Wie denn, Remrahc- Schüler in Klamotten?" Flötete George gerade.

„Was, ihr wollt doch nicht etwa so hier fliegen, oder?" Fragte Fred in einem verwundertem Tonfall die Vier, die kurz vor ihnen stehen blieben. Der größte von ihnen, Harry erkannte ihn als Markus Flint, dem ehemaligen Captain der gegnerischen Quittitchmanschaft wieder, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah die Zwillinge herausfordernd an.

„Und was, wenn doch?" George überging die Frage.

„Sie lassen euch angezogen spielen?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und wurde von seinem Zwilling ergänzt.

„Also so was, dass geht doch nicht! Und wir dachten, es wäre eine Ausnahme bei den Spielen!"

„Ihr habt gedacht?" Mischte sich nun der Kleinste von ihnen, Draco Malfoy, ein.

„Naja, eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, war ja klar, das ihr selbst das nicht getrennt könnt. Oder könnt ihr euch einfach keine eigenen Gedanken leisten, dass ihr sie immer teilen müsst, Weasleys?" So etwas ließ sich keiner der drei Rothaarigen bieten, und auch Harry, der die Drei zur genüge kannte, hielt seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand. Drei der Anderen, unter ihnen noch zwei große Teenager, deren Namen Harry nicht einfielen, die er allerdings ebenfalls von den Quidditch- Turnieren her kannte, hatten ihre Zauberstäbe noch im Umhang und somit keine Chance. Der einzige, der seinen Zauberstab direkt griffbereit hatte, war Malfoy. Er schleuderte einen Fluch auf Fred, wurde aber von Harry abgeblockt. Die Zwillinge waren sich wie immer einig, riefen einen Spruch aus und Malfoy und Flint hingen in der Luft, ihre Zauberstäbe lagen dagegen auf dem Boden. Die anderen Beiden wurden von Harry und Ron dazu befördert. Langsam ging Fred auf Malfoy zu.

„Weist du Malfoy, wir haben vielleicht nicht immer die schicksten Klamotten, aber dafür dürfen wir sie jeder Zeit tragen!" George grinste und diesmal übernahm es Ron, ihn zu ergänzen.

„Und da wir ja nicht wollen, dass eure Papas böse werden, helfen wir euch gerne beim ausziehen! Mit einem Schwung von Fred und George, waren alle vier unbekleidet. Harry hatte sich bis her im Hintergrund gehalten. Ihm tat Malfoy irgendwie leid, auch wenn der ihnen schon Streiche gespielt hatte, die nicht harmloser waren. Aber jetzt stiegen ihm immer wieder die Bilder von dem Blonden, an einem Baum gepresst, vor ihm sein Lehrer, in den Kopf. Gerade wollte er die Jungs dazu veranlassen, die Anderen wieder runter zu lassen, als Malfoy ihn anschaute.

„Na Potter, dir hat es wohl die Sprache verschlagen! Oder haben Black und Lupin so vor dir rumgevögelt, dass du noch unter Schock stehst? Ach nein, ich vergas, du bist das ja gewöhnt." Bei diesen Worten wechselte Harry seine Meinung. Malfoy hatte eine kleine Abreibung wirklich verdient, und es würde ihn ja nicht umbringen. Langsam ging er einen Schritt auf ihn zu, seine Augen funkelten die Grauen seines Gegenübers wütend an.

„Na, wenigstens muss ich nicht mit meinem Lehrer rummachen, Siri und Remy lieben sich, aber das ist euch Malfoy´ s ja fremd!" Ok, mit seinem Lehrer hatte er ihn nicht aufziehen wollen, aber der Blonde war doch selbst Schuld, wenn er ihn mit seinem Paten und Remus provozierte.

„Wisst ihr was, Jungs, eigentlich habe ich jetzt mehr Lust auf ein Eis. Kommt ihr mit?" Ron nickte.

„Klar, Kumpel, wir können ja nachher noch mal vorbeikommen und schauen, ob sie jemand befreit hat! Damit war das beschlossene Sache und sie verließen den Platz Richtung Zauberermarkt.

Draco fluchte. Jetzt hing er hier, und das nur, weil sein Vater darauf bestanden hatte, dass er mit seinem Team Quidditch trainierte. Auch das ein Teil der Mannschaft in den Ferien nicht Zuhause war, hatte ihn nicht überzeugen können. Immerhin konnte man auch zu viert an seiner Technik feilen. Eigentlich flog Draco ja lieber für sich alleine durch die Luft, einfach das Gefühl der Freiheit genießend, als nach Regeln zu spielen. Aber er hatte seinem Vater nicht wiedersprechen wollen. Und gegen Potter zu spielen, hatte einen besonderen Reiz, auch wenn er jedes Mal Ärger bekam, wenn er verlor. Potter. Wieso dachte er eigentlich an den? Ach ja, da war die Sache mit seinem Lehrer, bei der er ihm geholfen hatte. Und, als sei das nicht schon Schande genug, zog er ihn auch noch damit auf. Naja, er hätte ihn eben nicht provozieren sollen. Und jetzt hingen sie schon 20 Minuten nackt in der Gegend herum, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten kam endlich ihre Rettung in Gestalt eines älteren Mannes vorbei, der sie aus ihrer Lage befreite.

Lg. Snuggles

PS.: Gebt mir ein Kommi, ja?


	11. Eine große Ehre

Antike  
  
Autor: Snuggles, mit kreativer Unterstützung von Katze  
  
Teil: 11/ ?  
  
Warning: AU, Slash  
  
Pairing: Remus/ Sirius; James/ Lily  
  
Info: Dieses Kapitel werde ich jetzt einfach so zusammenschustern , ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wie es eigentlich aussehen soll. Ich weiß zwar genau, was später passieren wird, aber dazwischen ist gerade noch ein großes Loch, von dem ich nicht weiß, wie ich es stopfen soll. Also, lasst euch mit mir zusammen überraschen, was meine Finger so zusammen tippen. :-)  
  
Danke an:  
  
Yury: Du bist wirklich eine fleißige Reviewerin, danke!!!  
  
Lina: wird gemacht, auch wenn nur Zwei bis Drei das hier zu lesen scheinen. Naja, in Animex lesen es ein paar mehr. sich selber tröst .  
  
  
  
„Morgen!"  
  
„Morgen Lupus! Setz dich! Was möchtest du trinken? Tee?"Erstaunt ließ sich Harry auf einem Stuhl nieder.  
  
"Ja, danke."Er beobachtete seinen Vater, wie er ihm einschenkte.  
  
„Und was möchtest du essen? Brötchen?"Er war nicht der einzige am Tisch, der die Augenbrauen hochzog. Erst jetzt realisierte Harry richtig, dass nicht nur Remus und Sirius, sondern auch Lily, Samuel, Hermine und Ron versammelt waren. Außer Sirius schienen alle verwirrt zu sein, und auf etwas zu warten. Als Harry sich dann ein Brötchen genommen hatte und hinein biss, fasste sich Sirius ein Herz und schaute auffordernd zu seinem besten Freund.  
  
„Prongs, meinst du nicht, es ist Zeit, sie zu erlösen?"Sirius grinste James an und der grinste zurück.  
  
„Nun gut, Lupus, heute ist ein besonderer Tag für dich. Zu diesem Anlass haben dein Pate und ich eine kleine Versammlung einberufen."James stockte und Sirius schaute in die Runde, kurz haftete sein Blick an Remus und er lächelte liebevoll. Dann kehrte er jedoch wieder zu Harry zurück und unverholender Stolz übernahm in seinem Gesicht die Oberhand. Harry schaute von ihm zu James und wieder zurück. Beide schienen selig und stolz zugleich zu sein. Der 16 jährige Schwarzhaarige legte sein Brötchen auf seinen Teller.  
  
„O. k, was ist los, was habe ich verpasst?"Sirius antwortete ihm lächelnd.  
  
„Nun Kitz, dein Vater und ich haben gestern Abend eine Botschaft für dich bekommen, die uns sehr glücklich und stolz macht."Sirius blickte James an und der räusperte sich.  
  
„Nun mein Sohn, es ist eine große Ehre für dich, obwohl ich nicht daran gezweifelt habe, dass sie dir zuteil werden würde. Und das sage ich nicht, weil sie auch mir zuteil wurde, sondern weil du sie dir wirklich verdient hast."Fast hätte Harry laut aufgelacht. Seinen Vater so reden zu hören, war einfach... dann aber viel ihm etwas ein. Seine Augen wurden groß, sein Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt, er sprang so abrupt auf, dass er seine Tasse beinahe vom Tisch gestoßen hätte.  
  
„Moment, du, ihr meint doch nicht... ich bin drin? Ich darf teilnehmen? Aber das ist- nur zehn Jungen aus den Schulen dürfen das, wieso, wieso ich? Ich meine, fünf Schulen, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viele Schüler das zusammen sind. Wieso, zur Morgana, gerade ich?"Wie auf Kommando sprangen auch Sirius und James auf und umarmten ihn gleichzeitig stürmisch. Dabei fingen sie an, durcheinander zu reden und ihn dann immer wieder abwechselnd in die Arme zu schließen. Einzig für Harry und inzwischen auch Remus, schienen ihre Worte eine Bedeutung zu haben. Die anderen schauten immer noch völlig verwirrt drein.  
  
„Oh, du hast schon recht, es sind fünf Schulen aus Ländern, von denen die Muggel wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal ihre Namen kennen." (James)  
  
„Und wir haben uns die Schüler angesehen, du passt perfekt hinein." (Sirius)  
  
„Ja, ich hab ja schon immer gesagt, du bist mein Sohn!"  
  
„Und mein Patenkind!"  
  
„Von mir hast du den Sinkflug!"(James)  
  
„Aber deine Art, vom Boden in die Luft zu fliegen, ist ganz eindeutig von mir! (Sirius)  
  
„Jetzt kannst du ihnen zeigen, was wirklich in dir steckt!"(James)  
  
„Ja, du wirst ihnen zeigen, dass du deinen alten Herrn noch übertriffst!" (Sirius)  
  
„Also hör mal!"James wandte sich Sirius zu.  
  
„Ist doch war! Er hat dich übertroffen, gib´ s doch zu!"  
  
„Na gut, meinet wegen!"Heute konnte nichts James guter Laune schaden. Gerade wollte er weiter reden, als er von Ron unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Moment mal! Ihr redet von DEM Turnier, nicht war?"Alle drei drehten sich nun zu ihm, nickten synchron und wirkten, als hätte man ihnen gerade erklärt, dass man auch im Himmel Quidditch spielen könnte. Ron sperrte den Mund auf. Dann sprang er in die Luft und umarmte seinen besten Freund.  
  
„Ja, Mann! Ich hab´ s doch gewusst! Also, ein bisschen neidisch bin ich ja schon, aber- wow! Die halbe Zauberer- Welt wird zuschauen! Wann fängt das Training an? Kann ich dabei zusehen? Wer nimmt noch alles Teil..."Remus lachte, und es wurde still. Schließlich fing sich der Werwolf wieder. Und Sirius, James, Harry und Ron setzten sich wieder.  
  
„ So, und jetzt noch mal in vernünftigen Sätzen für Lily, Samuel und Hermine."Remus drehte sich den Dreien zu.  
  
„Also. Sirius kam nach seinem und James Quidditchtraining gestern ganz aufgelöst nach Hause..."  
  
„James auch."Unterbrach Lily ihn.  
  
„Ja, dass kann ich mir vorstellen. Jedenfalls ist er wie ein Verrückter-" er ignorierte Sirius bösen Blick- „ in der Wohnung rum gelaufen, hat Hermine und mich beauftragt, morgen, also heute, mit ihm hier zu frühstücken. Dann hat er immer wieder etwas von Stolz und Talent geredet." Wieder unterbrach Lily ihn, sie wollte endlich wissen, um was es ging.  
  
„Ja, James hat sich ähnlich verhalten und wollte einfach nicht sagen, um was es ging, selbst Harry nicht. Also sag jetzt endlich, was los ist."  
  
„Gut. Also, wenn ich das eben richtig verstanden habe, darf Harry dieses Jahr beim ersten Quidditchspiel der Saison mit neun anderen jungen, begabten Spielern, aus fünf, der daran beteiligten, Schulen eine Stunde lang vorher an einem Schaufliegen erster Klasse teilnehmen."Er stand auf und ging zu Harry. Er legte dem sitzenden seine Hände auf die Schultern, sah ihn eine Weile an und lächelte dann.  
  
„Du weißt, Quidditch interessiert mich genau so wenig, wie Lily, Samuel und Hermine. Aber Sirius und dein Vater haben Recht. Das ist wirklich eine große Ehre, so mal man nur einmal diese Gelegenheit hat, da dieses Schaufliegen nur einmal, alle sieben Jahre, statt findet, aber das weißt du ja. Jedenfalls hast du es verdient, du trainierst wirklich hart. Ich bin stolz auf dich!"Damit kniete er sich vor den Jungen, und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Lily und Hermine taten es ihm gleich. Nur Samuel war mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck nach draußen gegangen. Harry seufzte kurz, beschloss dann aber, diesen Tag einfach zu genießen. Und so kam er auf die Fragen von Ron zurück.  
  
„Also, wer nimmt denn nun noch Teil? Und wann beginnt das Training?"James antwortete ihm.  
  
„Wie du weißt, sind es von jeder Schule zwei Schüler. Hier ist die Liste." Harry nahm das beschriebene Pergament entgegen, las es- und erstarrte.  
  
„Malfoy? Wieso zur Morgana, darf der auch teilnehmen?"Sirius seufzte.  
  
„Das habe ich unseren Trainer auch gefragt, aber er meinte, der Junge Malfoy sei ein sehr begabter Flieger, wenn er auch mit der Position des Suchers nicht so gut klar käme, wie du. Aber es wird nun mal nicht nur auf die Erfolge bei den Quidditchspielen, sondern auch auf die Anmut, Geschicklichkeit, usw. geachtet. Und das alles sei bei ihm eben beachtlich. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Malfoy Senior hätte seine Hände im Spiel, aber bei diesem besonderen Anlass wird wirklich nur auf das Können geachtet, sonst würden nicht drei Jungen mit Muggelverwandschaft und zwei aus ärmeren Familien mitmachen. Aber keine Angst, mit dem wirst du schon fertig!"Harry seufzte. Das musste er wohl, was blieb ihm denn auch schon anderes übrig? Somit sah er wieder auf das Pergament vor sich.  
  
„Oh, die erste Besprechung ist ja schon morgen! Und wir haben nur noch fünf Wochen Ferien. Das spiel ist drei Tage vor dem Schulbeginn. Also ein- ein- halb Wochen nach meinem Geburtstag. Spielst du auch mit, Siri?"Sirius nickte.  
  
„Ja. Für dieses Jahr werde ich wohl die meiste Zeit in James Team sein. Aber auch so würde ich dir natürlich zu schauen, Kitz, keine Frage!"  
  
„Danke Siri. Alleine der Trainer der uns trainieren wird- oh Merlin, ich bin so aufgeregt!"  
  
  
  
(Für Yury)  
  
Während Sirius und Remus Harry lachend zu beruhigen versuchten, stand Draco Malfoy mit weit geöffneten Augen vor seinem Vater.  
  
„Wow!"Er war einfach überwältigt, bereute es aber sofort.  
  
„Meine Güte, Draco! Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, dich anständig zu artikulieren?"  
  
„Doch, sicher Vater. Entschuldige."  
  
„Nun denn."Lucius setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah seinen Sohn weiter an.  
  
„Ich hoffe du weist die Ehre zu schätzen. Nach deinem letzten Fehltritt beim Quiddichspiel muss ich sagen, dass mich das überrascht. Ich erwarte, dass du dich eines Malfoys würdig zeigst und fleißig trainierst. Hier ist das Pergament mit den Terminen und der Teilnehmerliste. Du kannst jetzt gehen, ich habe noch zu tun."  
  
„In Ordnung, Vater."Draco nahm sich das Pergament und verließ den Raum. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, schloss er die Tür, und ließ sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Sicher, auch hierbei würde es strenge Regeln geben, nach denen geflogen wurde, doch solch ein Schaufliegen, war dennoch etwas ganz anderes, als Quiddich. Es kam auf Wendigkeit, Akrobatik und Gleichgewichtssinn an. Wenn ihn etwas reizte, dann das! Neugierig nahm er sich die Teilnehmerliste vor- und Zorn stieg in ihm auf.  
  
Potter. Natürlich! Wäre ja auch zu viel verlangt, mal seine Ruhe vor dem zu haben. Naja. Andererseits geht es um´ s fliegen und das kann er nun mal- argh, so ein Scheiß! Draco raufte sich die Haare, beschloss dann jedoch, eine Runde fliegen zu gehen. Ab morgen würde er das so tun müssen, wie der Trainer es wollte, was ihn, auch wenn er sich darauf freute, von ihm lernen zu können, schon jetzt nervte. Außerdem hatte er die Nacht immer wieder an seinen Lehrer denken müssen, den er während der Ferien nicht sah, da er ein kleines Haus in einem Zaubererdorf in der Nähe der Schule hatte und sich seine Arbeit mit ihm und Blaise nur auf die Schulzeit beschränkte. Doch, ein wenig Ablenkung würde ihm sicher gut tun. So verließ der Blonde, mit seinem Besen in der Hand, das Anwesen der Malfoys.  
  
  
  
Na, das ging doch ganz gut. Sich auf die Schultern klopft So, Yury, Lucius hatte zwar nicht viel zu sagen, aber immerhin. Eigentlich hatte ich das ja noch gar nicht eingeplant, aber als ich so vor mich hin geschrieben habe, ist mir die Idee gekommen.  
  
Tschau Snuggles  
  
PS.: Wie immer: Ich würde mich seeeehhhr über ein Review freuen!!!! 


	12. Teilnehmer Liste

Teilnehmer Liste des Luftakrobaten- Trainings:

Ausländische Schulen: ( Die Schüler sind in einer kleinen Herberge unter gebracht, sie sprechen alle einigermaßen verständlich Englisch)

André Denier ;

Philippe Martine 

Christian Sondermann;

Martin Becker;

Kirsan Jeromir;

Roman Veidle

Remrahc- Ecans- School

Draco Malfoy;

William Hylton Milner;

Remat- Noil- School

Harry Potter;

Alan Theisen


	13. Zwei Gruppen

Antike

DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!

Info: In meinem AU wird Englisch gesprochen! Die Lehrer sprechen die Schüler in der Regel mit Nachnamen und Du an, die Schüler die Lehrer mit Nachnamen und Sie.

Autor: Snuggles, mit kreativer Unterstützung von Katze

Teil: 12/ ?

Warning: AU, Slash

Pairing: Remus/ Sirius; James/ Lily

„So Jungs, mein Name ist Chris Arden. Ich werde ab heute euer Trainer sein und euch in diesen fünf Wochen hart ran nehmen, schließlich wollen wir der Zaubererwelt zeigen, dass auch der Nachwuchs noch etwas zu bieten hat, nicht wahr?" Ein einstimmiges, wohlerzogenes „Ja, Sir!" war zu vernehmen. Schon der erste Eindruck ihres neuen Trainers, hatte den zehn Jungen Respekt eingeflösst. Allgemein galt es, vor Lehrern den gebührenden Respekt zu zeigen, besonders in der Remrahc Ecans School. Aber dieser Lehrer hatte eine Aura um sich, die sie wie von selber gerade stehen und gehorsam antworten ließ.

„Aber nicht nur im fliegen werde ich euch unterrichten. Noch mehr als beim Quidditch, ist in der Flugakrobatik das Zusammenspiel der Teammitglieder wichtig. Streitigkeiten werden also diskutiert und bereinigt. Uneinigkeiten können beim Fliegen lebensgefährlich sein, jeder muss sich auf den Anderen verlassen können. Um das zu erreichen, werdet ihr zwischendurch immer wieder Teamaufgaben erledigen und wir werden einmal die Woche gemeinsam Essen." Harry schluckte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Mr. Arden ihn nie in eine kleinere Gruppe mit Malfoy stecken würde.

Schon die erste Flugprobe ließ die Schüler ins Schwitzen geraten. Einzeln mussten sie einen, in die Luft gezauberten, Hindernissparkurs überwinden, der ihre ganze Konzentration forderte. Zu dem rief Mr. Arden ihnen alle möglichen Verbesserungen zu und nicht ein Einziger der Jungen schaffte es, ihn vollständig zu Frieden zu stellen. Immer wieder ertönte seine strenge Stimme.

„Mr. Becker, achte auf deine Haltung, was soll dieser Katzenbuckel, wenn du dich nach vorne beugst?"

„Mr. Malfoy, die Bewegen müssen fließender kommen, du hast Geschicklichkeit, aber alles an dir wirkt verkrampft. Du musst fliegen, als würdest du es nur für dich tun, als würde dich keiner dabei beobachten."

„Mr. Martine, deine Art Kurven zu fliegen ist erschrecken. Achte auf dein Gleichgewicht!"

„Mr. Potter, dein Steilflug muss deinem Sinkflug gleichen. Du rutscht ein Stück nach hinten, wenn du steil nach oben fliegst. Das macht sich beim zusehen nicht gut."

„Mr. Veidle, beuge dich nicht so weit nach vorne, wenn du die Hindernisse umrundest."

... So ging es zwei Stunden lang, bis der Trainer sie für den heutigen Tag entließ. Die nächste Woche würden sie täglich Training haben. Sowohl Harry, als auch Draco, waren sich nun nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihnen diese Beschäftigung in den Ferien gefallen würde.

Harry machte sich gedankenverloren auf den Weg nach Hause. Er wusste, dass Sirius, James und Ron auf ihn warten würden, um jede Einzelheit über das Training von ihm zu erfahren. Zu Ron´ s Enttäuschung waren Zuschauer nicht zugelassen. Der ganze Platz war so verhext, dass niemand sie beobachten konnte.

„Hey Potter, hat mich ja erstaunt, dass du nicht herunter gefallen bist, heute! Was du da so gezeigt hast- hätte wirklich mehr von dir erwartet! Bei so einem berühmten Papi... ." Ruckartig drehte Harry sich zu dem Störenfried um.

„Malfoy! War ja klar, dass du so eine Blamage wie eben nicht verkraftest. Hältst es wohl nicht aus, ohne andere anzupöbeln, weil du genau weist, dass du der schwächste Flieger von uns bist!" Wütend funkelten Dracos graue Augen den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Arrogant wie immer, was Potter? Selbst nach so einer schwachen Leistung noch die große Klappe- ganz der Papa eben- oder doch die dreckige Schwuchtel von einem Paten?" O. k, er hatte es geschafft. Harry war sauer.

„Dreckige Schwuchtel? Sag mal, wie bescheuert kann man eigentlich sein, andere mit seinen eigenen Empfindungen aufzuziehen? Ist doch nicht zu übersehen, dass du deinen Lehrer anhimmelst. Er ist ja auch so toll und stark, muskulös..." Draco reichte es. Seinen Zauberstab vergessend, stürzte er sich auf Harry, der seine Absichten jedoch erahnte und auswich. Draco stürzte zu Boden, konnte sich aber noch an Harrys Umhang festklammern und den Anderen mit sich ziehen. Was er nicht beabsichtigt hatte, war, dass dieser nun auf ihm landete. Fluchend versuche Draco, sich unter Harry aufzurappeln, doch es gelang ihm nicht, den etwas Kräftigeren von sich zu stoßen.

„Verdammt Potter, geh von mir runter!" Der Angesprochene dachte gar nicht daran, sondern drehte sich zu dem Blonden um und hielt seine Hände über seinem Kopf fest.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, Malfoy! Aber vorher nimmst du zurück, was du über Siri gesagt hast!" Trotz seiner, zugegeben unterlegenen, Lage, grinste Draco hämisch.

„Das würde ich ja zu gerne, aber leider habe ich zu gute Manieren, um zu lügen. Dein toller Pate ist und bleibt eine elende Schwuchtel!" Harry drückte fester zu und Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, um keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Malfoy! Siri liebt Remy und du bist Mr. ach was bin ich toll verfallen. Der Unterschied ist, dass Siri dazu steht, du dagegen ein mieser Feigling bist!" In diesem Moment nahm der Blonde seine ganze Kraft zusammen und rollte Harry rum. Allerdings gelang es ihm nicht, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Sie rollten und schlugen sich eine Weile, bis sie magisch auseinander gerissen wurden und getrennt in der Luft hingen. Erschrocken nahmen sie war, dass Mr. Arden der Urheber dieses Zaubers war. Zwei Minuten ließ er sie so hängen, bis sich ihre Atemzüge wieder beruhigt hatten, dann ließ er sie runter. Seine Stimme klang noch strenger, als vorhin auf dem Platz.

„Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Potter. Man hat mich gewarnt, dass es ein Risiko sei, euch Beide in die Mannschaft zu nehmen. Aber ich hatte erwartet, dass ihr erwachsen genug wärt, euch für diese paar Wochen zusammen zu reißen. Nun, ich sehe, dem ist nicht so." Mit, hinter dem Rücken verschränkten, Händen ging er vor ihnen auf und ab. Nach einer Weile, schaute er ihnen einzeln ins Gesicht.

„Ihr werdet euch jetzt die Hand geben und versuchen, eure Auseinandersetzungen demnächst verbal auszuführen. Sollte so etwas noch einmal vorkommen, werde ich andere Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Verstanden?"

„Ja Sir!" Erklang es von beiden. Allerdings machte keiner eine Bewegung auf den Anderen zu.

„Also, worauf wartet ihr noch? Gebt euch die Hand und entschuldigt euch!" Angeekelt sahen sich die Jugendlichen an. Schließlich machten sie gleichzeitig zwei Schritte auf einander zu, drückten die Hand des Anderen einmal so fest, als wollten sie sie zerquetschen und ließen sie dann schlagartig los. Während sie wieder zwei Schritte zurück gingen, war ein synchrones „Entschuldigung!" zu hören, das einer Kampfansage glich. Mr. Arden schüttelte den Kopf, beließ es aber für´ s Erste dabei.

1 Woche 

Harry hatte sich in den letzten Tagen mit vier der anderen Schüler angefreundet. Sein Schulkamerad Alan Theisen, war ein Jahr jünger als Harry und kam dieses Jahr in die sechste Klasse. Bisher war ihm der stille Junge, mit den blonden Haaren noch nie aufgefallen, doch sprach man mit ihm, wirkte er sehr intelligent und belesen. Harry hatte mit einem Schmunzeln festgestellt, dass er Hermine gefallen würde. Roman Veidle dagegen, war ein sehr fröhlicher, selbstbewusster Junge. Er führte einen rhetorischen Krieg gegen seinem Schul- und Jahrgangs- Gefährten, Kirsan Jeromir. Die Beiden waren das beste Beispiel dafür, dass es auch in anderen Ländern Jungen gab, die ein ähnliches Verhältnis hatten, wie Harry und Draco. Christian Sondermann und Martin Becker dagegen, gingen zwar auf eine Schule, kannten sich aber kaum, war Christian doch der Jüngste unter ihnen und Martin der Älteste. Doch sie hatten schnell festgestellt, dass sich ihre Interessen glichen. Beide waren aufgeschlossen und tolerant, Christian stammte von Muggeln ab, und Martin kam aus einer ärmeren Zaubererfamilie.

Die Gruppe um Draco sah anders aus. Hatten in Harrys Gruppe zwei Jungen, mit ihm drei, Muggelverwandtschaft und kam einer aus eine ärmeren Familie, so waren William Hylton Milner, Philippe Martin und Kirsan Jeromir, allesamt wohlhabend und reinblütig. Lediglich André Denier kam aus einer ärmeren Familie und stand dementsprechend etwas im Abseits.

Gerade standen sie in ihren zwei Gruppen geteilt, als Mr. Arden den Platz betrat und zwischen den zwei Gruppen hin und her schritt. Je länger er, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, auf und ab ging und ihnen ab und an forschend in die Gesichter blickte, desto unwohler wurde es den Schülern. Endlich blieb er stehen.

„Nun. Die letzten Tage haben wir an eurer Flugtechnik gearbeitet, die gröbsten Fehler heraus- gemeißelt. Eigentlich wollte ich mit euch jetzt mit der Feinarbeit, den Choreographien usw. beginnen. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass wir jemals über euer jetziges Können hinaus kommen werden." Ein Gemurmel machte sich breit, doch als Mr. Arden wieder zum sprechen ansetzte, wurde es schlagartig still.

„Nun. Jeder von euch hat seine Sache bis hier hin gut gemacht. Ihr braucht noch viel Feinschliff, aber ihr seid alle begabte Flieger." Er machte einen Moment Pause, ging wieder auf und ab, die Hände, wie so oft, hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Aber ihr seid keine Einheit. In der Luft wirkt ihr, wie ein zusammengewürfelter Haufen, der misstrauisch umeinander fliegt. Ihr nehmt keine Rücksicht aufeinander."

„Mr. Denier, gestern, zehn Minuten vor Schluss, hattest du dich mehr als verausgabt, nicht war?" Der zierliche Junge, der von seiner eigenen Gruppe so oft ausgeschlossen wurde, nickte beschämt.

„Unterlasse auf der Stelle dieses Grinsen, Mr. Malfoy! Es wäre deine Aufgabe gewesen, auf deinen Kameraden zu achten." Wieder machte er eine Pause, drehte sich zu den zwei Gruppen.

„Keiner, ich betone keiner von euch, hat gemerkt, wie es ihm ging. Nun verratet mir doch, wie das bei einer Aufgabe passieren konnte, bei der ich ausdrücklich Wert auf die Teamarbeit gelegt habe." Verlegen sahen die zehn Angesprochenen auf den Boden.

„Da mir keiner antworten möchte, verrate ich es euch. Ihr wart so damit beschäftigt, euch gegenseitig anzufauchen und nieder zu machen, dass ihr nichts anderes wahrgenommen habt. Währe einer von euch vom Besen gefallen, ihr hättet euch seelenruhig weiter beschimpft. Und nun sagt mir, wie ich aus euch eine funktionierende Mannschaft machen soll." Wieder erhielt er nur ein bedrücktes und verlegenes Schweigen. Niemand wagte, ihn anzusehen.

„Auch das scheint mir niemand beantworten zu können. Nun gut. Dann versuchen wir es als erstes mit einem Gespräch. Mr. Malfoy, was stört dich so an Mr. Potter?" Draco schluckte. Ja, was? Natürlich, seine Beliebtheit, dass jeder ihn toll fand, dass er echte Freunde hatte, dass er ihn so reizen konnte, seine Verbindung zu einem männlichen Paar und den Weasleys, seinen Mut, dazu zu stehen. Seine ganze, verdammte, Weltansicht. Aber das alles waren Gründe, die er lieber nicht aufzählen würde. Und doch, der Lehrer hatte ihn direkt angesprochen, es gehörte sich nicht, ihn zu ignorieren. Also schaute er auf.

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen, Sir. Entschuldigung." Normalerweise war er zu stolz, sich zu entschuldigen, aber bei einem Lehrer, war das etwas anderes. Ungläubig nahm er war, wie Harry einfach dazwischen rief.

„Oh, das letzte mal- " er setzte eine sehr nachdenkliche Miene auf, „nein, eigentlich jedes mal, ging es entweder um meinen Paten, meinen Vater oder meiner Muggel- Freundschaft. Zja, Malfoys scheinen ja nicht gerade einfallsreich zu sein. Aber immerhin macht ihr es mit eurer Intoleranz wieder wett." Schlagartig wurde es laut. Dracos Gruppe ließ so etwas natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen und im nu war eine handfeste Prügelei im Gange. Mr. Arden seufzte. Eine Minuten später hingen zehn Jungen in der Luft und hörten sich eine Strafpredigt an, die wesentlich schmerzhafter zu sein schien, als ihre blauen Flecke.

Das wiederum, sollte nichts gegen ihre, nun zu bewältigende, Strafe sein... .

Puh, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben war ätzend! Könnte aber auch daran liegen, dass wir Morgen Abschlussfeier haben und ich vor 200 Leuten mit einer Gruppe von vier Leuten ( mit 2 Gitarren und einem Klavier) singen soll...ich werde mich abgrundtief blamieren... :-(

Von Katze: Ich werde es sehen und euch natürlich sagen, ob sich unsere liebe Snuggles so blamiert hat :-)

Von mir: So, jetzt hab ich es geschafft, und es war zum Glück nicht soo schlimm. Und siehe da, direkt einen Tag später gibt es ein neues Pittel.

Tschau Snuggles


	14. Eine Woche zu zweit

Autor: Snuggles

Warnings: Slash, AU

Pairings: Remus/Sirius; James/Lily

Danke an:

Koryu: schön, dass sie dir gefällt!

YanisTamiem: Mach ich!

Kathleen Potter: Das ist schön, Harry wird auch noch ein paar mal als Wolf auftauchen :-)

Yury: Oh, eigentlich kann der Herr Lehrer ganz zufrieden mit sich sein!

Stupor: Und ich bin gespannt, ob euch gefällt, was sie machen müssen!

Katze: Du bist einfach mein persönlicher Schatz, Honey!

„So ein Mist! Und wem haben wir das zu verdanken? Natürlich nur Mr.- ich kann meine Klappe nicht halten, weil ich ja ach so toll bin- Potter!"

„Du wiederholst dich, Malfoy! Wer hat den mit dem Prügeln angefangen? Du und deine bescheuerte Gruppe."

„Na klar, bist mal wieder das reinste Unschuldslamm. Schieb doch alles auf den bösen, bösen Malfoy."

„Wer versucht denn hier, wem etwas auf den Besen zu schieben? Das bist ja wohl du! Aber wie auch immer, jetzt sind wir hier und bis nächste Woche müssen wir uns eine Choreographie ausdenken und versuchen, uns nicht umzubringen, sonst schmeißt Mr. Arden uns hochkant raus."

„Na toll! Alleine sind diese beschissenen Höhlen ja schon die Hölle- aber mit dir- der reinste Alptraum!"

„Ach?" Fragend hob Harry seine Augenbrauen.

„Du warst schon mal hier?" Draco fluchte. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Harry die Antwort durchaus kannte.

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Potter!" Harry grinste.

„Zzzzz, immer diese Ausdrücke, wenn das dein Papi hört..." Draco machte schon einen wütenden Schritt auf Harry zu, besann sich dann aber. Eine weitere Schlägerei würde ihm nichts bringen und wegfliegen konnte er nicht. Zwar waren ihre Besen diesmal nicht verhext, da sie sie für die Übungen brauchten, aber Mr. Arden hatte mindestens einen Überraschungsbesuch angekündigt und darauf bestanden, dass sie sogar in einer Höhle schliefen. na ja, so bin ich Nachts hier wenigstens nicht alleine. Sofort verfluchte Draco sich für seine Gedanken. Er war doch ein Malfoy und die hatten, verdammt noch mal, keine Angst!

„Jetzt hör auf zu nerven , Potter, lass uns lieber unsere Besen abladen!"

„Wow! Solch vernünftige Worte von egal was ich tue, Hauptsache, es macht Schwächere fertig- Malfoy´? Nicht zu glauben!" Dennoch machte sich nun auch Harry an´ s auspacken. Viel hatten sie nicht mitnehmen dürfen, nur das nötigste an Verpflegung und einen klein- gezauberten Brunnen, der sich automatisch immer wieder mit frischem Wasser füllte. Zudem hatte ihr Lehrer ein Gespräch mit ihren Vätern geführt und sie dringlichst darum gebeten, dass weder sie, noch ein anderes menschliches Wesen, noch eine Eule, die Beiden in dieser Woche aufsuchen sollten.

Draco erinnerte sich nicht gerne an vorgestern zurück. Sein Vater war wirklich, wirklich sauer gewesen. Ihm war, als könne er noch immer Lucius Stimme hören, die sein Verhalten als unakzeptabel und eines Malfoys unwürdig schalt. Wobei die Schläge auf sein Hinterteil seinen Worten Nachdruck verliehen hatte. Ja, Potter hatte es wirklich gut. Der sah nicht aus, als wären seine Eltern übertrieben streng. Einmal hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen nach einem Quidditchspiel mit seinem Vater und seinem Paten gesehen. Die Drei hatte miteinander herumgeschäkert und sich über Harrys Mutter und Blacks Lebensgefährten ( Draco wusste natürlich, dass er sein Lebensgefährte war, schließlich war diese Beziehung eine ganze Zeit lang ein Skandal gewesen) lustig gemacht, die anscheinend nichts mit dem Spiel anfangen konnten und sich lieber über Fußpilz unterhielten. Das war Dracos erstes Quidditchtunier gewesen und er hatte gegen Potter verloren. Gegen diesen verzogenen Muggelliebhaber, der keine Gelegenheit zum Angeben ausließ. Erneut fühlte Draco den Zorn in sich hoch steigen und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen.

„Kommst du heut noch Malfoy, oder wolltest du die Höhle im Dunkeln einrichten?" Draco schnaubte.

„Glaub ja nicht, ich würde mich neben dich legen! Wer weiß, was dein Pate dir so alles beibringt?" Genervt verdrehte Harry seine Augen.

„Mensch Malfoy. Selbst mit seinem Lehrer rum machen, aber sich solche Sprüche nicht verkneifen können. Müsste doch selbst dir auffallen, dass da was nicht zusammen passt!" Mit einem Ruck drehte Draco sich zu ihm um.

„Das mit meinem Lehrer ist etwas ganz anderes! Schließlich ist so eine Lehre normal! Ich werde jedenfalls nicht so unnormal, wie eure Sippschaft. Ich werde heiraten und..."

„Dir einen Schüler anschaffen, der sich nicht gegen dich wehren kann. Und das nennst du normal?" Dracos Augen funkelten. Wie konnte man nur so überheblich sein wie Potter? Der dachte doch wirklich, sein Leben sei richtig, und das eines Malfoys falsch!

„Und wenn schon! Männer sind nun mal das stärkere Geschlecht. Die Älteren sollten den Jüngeren zeigen, wie sich der Körper in bestimmten Situationen anfühlt, ihnen beibringen, wie man eine Frau besitzen kann. Denn nur dafür sind sie da. Sie sollen dem Mann Kinder gebären und den Haushalt führen. Dafür gewährt der Mann seiner Familie Schutz." Erst weiteten sich Harrys Augen, dann klatschte er demonstrativ in die Hände.

„Wirklich brav auswendig gelernt, Malfoy! Und es sieht tatsächlich aus, als würdest du den Quatsch auch noch glauben!"

„Das ist kein Quatsch! Aber was soll das überhaupt, ich werde so etwas sicher nicht mit dir ausdiskutieren. Was red ich, ich werde überhaupt nicht mit dir diskutieren. Also, wie machen wir das jetzt mit dem Schlafen?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie man bei euch so schläft, aber wir legen uns hin und machen die Augen zu. Und ich werde meine Matte nach da drüben legen. Was du machst, ist mir egal. Kannst wegen mir auch gar nicht schlafen, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dich auffange, wenn du vor Müdigkeit vom Besen fällst."

„Pf, lieber tot, als in deinen Armen. Ich leg mich hier hin, und wehe, du kommst mir zu nahe!"

„Wie ihr befiehlt, eure Hoheit. Und es ist wirklich zu gnädig von euch, dass ihr euch an den Ausgang legt, dann fressen euch die wilden Tiere als erstes!" Harry salutierte und räumte dann seine Verpflegung neben seine Matte.

Shit, er hat Recht! Aber die Blöße gebe ich mir sicher nicht! Mit diesen Gedanken räumte auch Draco seine Sachen wiederwillig in die Höhle.

Die Nacht war ruhig verlaufen. Zwar schlichen sich immer wieder die Bilder eines wütenden Werwolfes in Dracos Träume, aber letzten Endes hatte er sich soweit im Griff, seine Angst irgendwo in die hintern Kammern seines Gehirns zu verbannen. Und so wurden sie am nächsten Morgen durch lautes Bellen geweckt. Draco, der noch immer am Höhleneingang lag, zuckte erschrocken zurück, doch der große, schwarze Hund, stürzte sich gleich auf Harry und leckte sein Gesicht ab. Ungläubig sah der Malfoyerbe zu, wie Harry lachend die Arme um den Hals den Hund schlang und ihn schließlich zur Seite wegschubste.

„Schnuffel, aus!" Immer noch lachend, wischte sich Harry über sein Gesicht. Jetzt war er froh, dass er sich früh angewohnt hatte, Sirius in seiner Animagiform vor anderen Schnuffel zu nennen. Schließlich nannte er ihn auch in menschlicher Gestalt oft genug Padfoot. Und wenn das Malfoy mitbekam... .In diesem Moment bemerkte er den großen Esskorb, der vor der Höhle stand.

„Danke, Schnuffel! Ein gutes Frühstück ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche! Wieder besprang der Hund den Jungen, legte seine Tatzen auf seine Schultern und wedelte mit seiner Rute. Dieses Schwanzwedeln verwandelte sich allerdings in ein wütendes Fellsträuben und Knurren, als Draco aufstand und sich über den Korb beugte. Dieser Anblick ließ Draco wieder einen Stück zurück weichen. Ärgerlich, auf Grund seiner Schwäche, fuhr er Harry an.

„Potter, was macht der Hund hier? Und vor allem, wie ist er hergekommen? Ist er etwa magisch?" Harry nahm sich den Korb und breitete das Essen auf einer Decke in der Höhle aus.

„Sicher ist er das. Nicht war, Schnuffel?" Dieser hörte auf zu knurren und nickte mit dem Kopf. Harry setzte sich , fütterte den Hund mit einem Würstchen und streichelte ihm über dem Kopf. Dann deutete er auf ein Buch, das aus dem Korb hervor lugte.

„Also wirklich, Schnuffel. Dein Herrchen- " er grinste- „ scheint zu glauben, dass ich mich hier zu Tode langweile. Und ausgerechnet ein Buch über Zaubertränke! Sag mal Malfoy, willst du dich nicht endlich setzten?" Der Angesprochene schaute noch immer ungläubig auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Redete Potter immer mit Tieren?

„Pass auf, wir machen das so. Du setzt dich und isst, und dafür verrätst du Mr. Arden nichts davon, ok?" Draco nickte.

„Aber glaube nicht, dass ich mich öfters auf Geschäfte mit dir einlasse!" Verkündete Draco noch, bevor er sich ans Essen machte. Stolz leckte Schnuffel Harry über die Wange. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass sein Patensohn zur Not auch diplomatisch sein konnte. Er selbst hatte das zum Glück nicht nötig und knurrte Draco immer mal wieder unauffällig an.

„Nicht beim Essen Schnuffel!" Harry wischte sich zum wiederholten mal über die Wange und räumte nach einer ganzen Zeit die Reste, plus etwas aus seinem Proviant, in den Korb. Schließlich sollte Mr. Arden nicht auffallen, dass er noch alles hatte. Draco tat es ihm nach und Harry hielt Schnuffel den Korb hin, der den Henkel in sein Maul nahm. Harry streichelte ihm noch ein mal über den Kopf .

„Tschüß, Schnuffel! Hoffentlich lässt dich dein Herrchen bald wieder Kommen! Und es wäre wirklich toll, wenn er, statt des Buches, noch ein bisschen Obst dazu legen würde." Schnuffel nickte und Harry konnte sein Grinsen fast sehen. Damit lief der Hund die zehn Minuten bis zu der Höhle, in der er seinen Besen versteckt hatte. Wie gut, dass Mr. Arden ihnen für Notfälle beschrieben hatte, wo die Höhle lag. Obwohl, Schnuffel hätte sein Patenkind sicher auch so ausfindig gemacht! Mit diesen Gedanken verwandelte Padfoot sich wieder in Sirius und flog, in James Tarnumhang gehüllt, nach Hause.

„Also Malfoy, irgendwelche Vorschläge für die Choreographie?"

„Wieso, ist sich Mr. Potter mal wieder zum denken zu schade?" Die beiden Jungen saßen, mit angemessenem Abstand zueinander, auf dem Boden vor der Höhle.

„War ja klar, dass so ein Spruch kommt, wenn dir nichts einfällt! Nur leider bringt uns das jetzt auch nicht weiter."

„Zja, leider sieht es so aus. Also, wie war das? Erst kommt der Flug der großen Gruppe dran- wenn sie sich bis dahin die Köpfe nicht eingeschlagen haben, dann kommen wir und schließlich der Formationsflug von uns allen. Zwischen durch müssen Roman und Kirsan die Überleitungen machen- und bei den Beiden bin ich mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Zusammenarbeit überleben. Das alles soll mit Musik unterlegt werden. Sprich, wir sollten uns etwas einfallen lassen, bei dem man Trommeln und Flöte problemlos einbauen kann." Fünf Minuten saßen sie so da, in ihren Überlegungen vertieft, bis Draco den Kopf hob.

„Kennst du den Verdunklungszauber?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Meine Güte, Potter, was sind wir heute wieder langsam! Das Stadion soll komplett dunkel sein. Nur wir, mit hellen Klamotten und ein Parcours aus Zauberfeuern in der Luft- na, klingelts?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Malfoy, ich muss sagen, das hat was. Aber damit es wirklich wirkt, muss es etwas symmetrisches sein." Wieder senkten sie die Köpfe, bis Harry mit einem Ruck hochfuhr.

„Ein Spinnennetz!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Na, wer ist jetzt langsam? Wir fliegen jeder von unterschiedlichen Seiten des Stadions durch einen Parcours auf die Mitte zu. Einer von oben, der andere von unten. In der Mitte bilden die Feuer ein großes Spinnennetz. Wir durchfliegen die einzeln Felder erst symmetrisch auf einander zu und zur Krönung noch einmal gemeinsam." Draco hob eine Augenbraue. Ihm gefiel die Idee, doch so einfach würde er das nicht zu geben.

„Mh. Du weißt aber schon, dass das eine ganz schöne Arbeit wird, das alles einzuproben, wenn es auch gut aussehen soll, oder?"

„Dann müssen wir eben gleich damit anfangen. Und wir haben ja auch in den nächsten Wochen noch Zeit für die Proben. Mr. Arden meinte doch, wenn etwas gutes dabei herausgekommen ist, stellt er uns noch Zeit zur Verfügung und hilft uns bei den Feinarbeiten. Also, worauf wartest du? Lass uns anfangen!"

„Bei Merlin, Potter! Hör auf hier rum zu kommandieren!" Trotz seiner Worte, stand auch Draco auf und gemeinsam beschwörten sie aus ihren Zauberstäben Fäden hervor, die ihren Übungsplatz darstellen sollten.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen erstaunlich ruhig. Zwar flogen immer wieder ihre Sticheleien hin und her und Draco konnte sich nicht wirklich an Schnuffels morgendliche Besuche gewöhnen, aber beide gingen in ihrer Fliegerei auf, und ansonsten sprachen sie nur das Nötigste miteinander. Dennoch waren Beide ganz zufrieden mit der Situation. Wie auch Mr. Arden, der erstaunt feststellte, dass die Beiden sich besser zusammen rissen, als die anderen zwei Streithähne. Was allerdings auch daran liegen konnte, dass die beiden ausländischen Schüler auf eine Schule gingen und ihr Kampf gegeneinander mehr Hintergründe hatte, als die unterschiedlichen Lebensauffassungen und Vorurteile gegeneinander von Draco und Harry.

Die letzte Nacht vor ihrer Heimkehr, wachte Harry von unterdrücktem Stöhnen auf. Er griff zu seinem Zauberstab, ließ ihn erleuchten und richtete ihn auf Draco, der sich im Schlaf hin und her wälzte.

„Nein, nicht! Doch... nein! Ich weiß nicht, ich, nicht so, aber-" Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

„Hey Malfoy, wach auf!" Zaghaft rüttelte Harry an seiner Schulter. Als der Blonde schließlich hochschrak, weiteten sich Dracos Augen vor Schreck.

´Mist! Was hat er mitbekommen? Moment, da war ER und ich wollte, was er wollte, aber auch mehr und doch nicht so... oh Scheiße! Er befühlte seine Wangen und stellte fest, dass sie nass waren. Hastig wischte er sich die Tränen weg und zischte Harry an.

„Verschwinde, Potter! Und wehe, du berührst mich noch mal!" Harry hob die Hände.

„Hey, reg dich ab! Du hast dich so angehört, als hättest du einen Albtraum. Ich wollte dich nur wach machen-" Weiter kam er nicht.

„Vergiss es! Und wehe, du erzählst jemanden etwas davon! Dann kriegst du richtig Ärger, dass verspreche ich dir!"

„Du hast doch wirklich ne Meise! Als hätte ich vor dir Angst. Aber beruhig dich, ich sag nichts. Heiß ja schließlich nicht Malfoy." Damit schüttelte er noch einmal den Kopf und ging wieder zu seiner Matte, um weiter zu schlafen. Morgen früh würde er endlich wieder von Malfoy wegkommen! Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

Tschau, Snuggles

PS.: Würd mich über ein Kommi freun!


	15. Ein freier Tag

Antike

Teil: 14/?

Autor: Snuggles

Rating: Ich schwanke gerade zwischen PG 13 und 16.

Pairing (bis jetzt): James/Lily; Sirius/Remus

Warning: Slash, AU, Gewaltandeutung

DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!

Und ein besonderer Dank an Katze: So, ich habe unsre Idee gleich eingebaut und arbeite im nächsten chap darauf zu. Stellt sich nur eine Frage: Lemon, oder nicht? Eigentlich ist sie für den weiteren Verlauf ja sehr wichtig, aber ich könnte die entscheidenden Szenen auch rausschneiden. Was meinst du?

Info: In der Antike und in meinem AU gibt es weder Fernseher noch sonstige Ablenkungsmöglichkeiten. Da sind Familienfeste noch traditionsreicher und beliebter. Obwohl der Familienzusammenhalt bei den Zauberern und besonders den Weasleys, ja auch in den Büchern wichtig ist. (Wenn man Percy mal außen vor lässt.)

Über Remus, Sirius, Peter und James hatte ich in den Steckbriefen einiges erläutert, da könnt ihr nach schauen, wenn ihr einiges nicht mehr wisst

Eine Woche vor dem Spiel 

„Nein, so geht das noch nicht. Malfoy, du musst bei dem Tunnel etwas schneller fliegen, sonst kriegen wir das nie synchron hin!" Verkündete Harry, auf seinem Besen sitzend und mit einem ausgelassenen Lächeln.

„ Du könntest ihn ja auch langsamer durchfliegen. Und jetzt wisch dir endlich mal dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, ist ja heut nicht zum aushalten mit dir! Hat man dir was ins Essen gemischt, dass du dich gar nicht mehr einkriegst?"

„Das Malfoy, nennt man gute Laune! Und Mr. Arden meinte, mein Tempo wäre gut so." Harry schlug zwei Saltos rückwärts und zog seinen Besen dann wieder nach oben, Draco dagegen verzog entnervt sein Gesicht.

„Die, Potter, bin ich ja langsam von dir gewöhnt. Aber glaub mir, heute bist du einfach unerträglich! Und mit so was muss ich gleich essen gehen. Also sag schon, was ist los? Hat sich Granger endlich bereit erklärt, deine Kinder in die Welt zu setzen?" Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Das, Malfoy, erzähle ich nur wirklich interessierten Menschen. Und du willst jawohl nicht behaupten, Interesse an mir zu haben, oder?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern fuhr gleich fort. „Und jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen und noch ne Runde fliegen. Also hopp, Malfoy, komm in die Hufe!" Draco seufzte.

„Zur Morgana, Potter, womit hab ich das nur verdient?"

„Zja, wenn man sooo reinblütig und reich und Malfoy ist, muss man eben auch Opfer bringen!" Lachend und zick- zack- fliegend, begab sich Harry auf seine Position und auch Malfoy folgte schließlich an den Anfang des Parcours.

Keuchend kamen die zwei Jugendlichen an dem Haus ihres Trainers an. Eine Dienerin öffnete ihnen und sie betraten einen der Räume, in dem ihre Teammitglieder und ihr Lehrer bereits auf niedrigen Stühlen um einen Tisch herum saßen. Draco trat zu Mr. Arden.

„Guten Abend, Sir! Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, wir wurden aufgehalten." Harry lachte. Sicher, sein Lehrer strahlte immer noch Autorität aus, aber er hatte bewiesen, dass er nur bei den wirklich wichtigen Dingen besonders streng, ansonsten aber ganz umgänglich war.

„Ja, Sir, Malfoy wurde mal wieder von seiner übertriebenen Eitelkeit aufgehalten!" Gluckste er.

„Potter!" Draco sah ihn mit einem stechenden Blick an. Mr. Arden war immer noch ein Lehrer und er haste es, wenn Harry sich einem solchen gegenüber so unreif und ungehobelt benahm und ihn damit zusätzlich bloßstellte.

„Ach komm schon, Malfoy, nimm nicht alles so ernst. Dürfen wir uns setzen, Sir?" Na, wenigstens besitzt er noch minimalen Anstand. Dachte Draco grimmig, während er sich auf Mr. Ardens Geheiß hin, neben Harry nieder ließ.

„Malfoy, gib mir mal den Saft!" Draco aß gemächlich weiter.

„Malfoy, bist du taub?" Jetzt schnaubte Draco.

„Ja, für deine Unhöflichkeiten bin ich das. Kannst du nicht endlich lernen, dich zu benehmen?" Oh nein, nicht schon wieder! Draco seufzte innerlich auf, als Harrys Grinsen zum Vorschein kam.

„Oh, liebster, bester, teuerster Malfoy, hättest du die Güte, mir den Saft zu reichen?" Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Nein, dafür erwarte ich einen Kniefall deinerseits, immerhin ist das besonderst guter Saft!" Doch als Harry wirklich Anstallten machte, sich auf die Knie fallen zu lassen, griff er zur Flasche und reichte sie ihm.

„Da, du nerviges Kleinkind. Auf dass du trinkst, isst und endlich deine Klappe hältst."

Mr. Arden schmunzelte. Eigentlich benahmen sich die Jungs ja nicht angemessen, aber er war einfach zu stolz auf sie, um sie in diesem Moment zu rügen. Draco und Harry hatten endlich gelernt, über ihre Vorurteile wenigstens halbwegs hinweg zu sehen, und spielten sich die Bälle jetzt zu, ohne sich ernsthaft zu beleidigen. Langsam merkte man, dass sich die Beiden eigentlich erst ein paar mal im Leben gesehen hatten und gar nicht kannten. Das begannen sie nun zu ändern, wenn auch unbewusst und ohne über viele, private Dinge, zu sprechen.

Bei Roman Veidle und Kirsan Jeromir herrschte während dessen ein zwangsläufiger Waffenstillstand. Die Beiden redeten einfach aneinander vorbei. Einzig bei ihrer Musikvorliebe stimmten sie halbwegs überein.

Immer wieder schaute Draco zu Harry, der noch immer blendende Laune hatte, sich mal hier, mal dort unterhielt und auf seinem Stuhl rumrutschte. Schließlich stellte der Blonde seinen Becher geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch ab.

„So, Potter, jetzt reicht es! Sag uns endlich, was los ist, dein Geltungsbedürfnis raubt mir sonst noch den letzten Nerv, also spuck es aus!"

„Na gut, weil du es bist. Morgen findet unser alljährliches drei- Familien- Treffen statt." Als die anderen ihn fragend ansahen, erklärte er:

„Drei Familien, das sind die Weasleys, die Back/Lupins und wir. Ein mal im Jahr treffen wir uns auf einer der großen Rasenflächen weit draußen, zaubern sie Muggel- sicher und feiern."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ein Familientreffen. Und deshalb strahlst du den ganzen Tag so?" Harry seufzte.

„Malfoy, du hast doch keine Ahnung. An diesem Tag kommen ALLE. Sogar Charly und Bill lassen sich jedes Jahr blicken. Wir treffen uns mittags, verzaubern die Wiese und picknicken. Dann spielen wir gemischtes Quidditch. Dad, Siri, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, ich und manchmal auch Hermine und Remus. Dann machen wir alle möglichen Zaubererspiele und Schlussendlich zünden wir ein Lagefeuer an. Das mag für dich langweilig klingen, für uns ist das Tradition!" Draco runzelte die Stirn. Nein, es klang nicht langweilig für ihn, im Gegenteil. Nur verstanden die Malfoys unter Familien- und – Freundestreffen eher das Vorzeigen von Hab, Gut und Erbe. Und so etwas sollte ihm auch am nächsten Tag bevorstehen. Mochte Harry sich eben auf seinen freien Tag freuen, er würde froh sein, wenn er vorbei war. So mal an diesem Tag auch sein Sexuallehrer anwesend sein würde. Er durfte gar nicht daran denken! Und am allerwenigsten durfte er auf die Schnatze in seinem Bauch hören, die sich über diesen Besuch freuten.

„Ach komm schon Remy, erzähl´ s uns!" Harry und Hermine sahen Remus aus großen Hundewelpen- Augen an. Remus verzog das Gesicht und beharrte darauf, dass dieses Thema die Kinder wirklich nichts anging. James und Sirius dagegen lachten, und letztgenannter legte einen Arm um seinen Freund, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Was denn Schatz, ist es dir etwa peinlich? Ich dachte, über diese Phase bist du inzwischen längst hinweg. Aber wenn du nicht willst, können ja auch James und ich die Ausführungen übernehmen."

„Ach, macht doch, was ihr wollt!" Damit stand Remus auf und trat vom Lagerfeuer weg zu Arthur und Molly.

„Also..." began Sirius

Flashback 

„Jamsy, das war toll! Wie du ihn Malfoy vor der Nase weggeschnappt hast- einfach gigantisch!" Übermutig besprang Sirius seinen besten Freund von hinten, wodurch dieser ein Stück nach vorne stolperte.

„Ja, aber dein Einsatz war auch nicht zu verachten, Siri!" Lachend gingen sie an den vielen Jugendlichen vorbei, die ihnen auf die Schultern schlugen und beglückwünschten- bis jemand abrupt vor sie trat und ihnen den Weg versperrte- wenn man das so nennen konnte, da dieser jemand kleiner und schmächtiger war, als sie selbst.

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich euch dabei unterbreche, euch gegenseitig in den Himmel zu heben, aber könntet ihr mir ein Autogramm geben?"

Erstaunt blinzelte Sirius gegen das Licht hinunter- und sein Herz verweigerte augenblicklich jegliche Dienste. Das Gesicht des zierlichen Jungens vor ihm schien aus Porzellan zu sein, er hatte feine, fast feminine Gesichtszüge und eine helle Haut, die von einem blonden, leicht gelockten Haarschopf, umschmeichelt wurde. Aber das eigentlich faszinierende an ihm waren seine Augen. Sie waren groß, bernsteinfarben und der Blick in ihnen war eigentlich schüchtern, auch wenn seine Worte klar und sicher geklungen hatten. Dies war wohl das erste mal im Leben des Sirius Blacks, an dem es ihm buchstäblich die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Dafür antwortete James dem Anderem in einem belustigtem Tonfall.

„Du willst ein Autogramm?"

„Ja, was dagegen?"

„Nein..." Er lachte und stupste Sirius an, der langsam wieder aus seiner Trance erwachte.

„Aber normalerweise gucken unsere Verehrer und Verehrerinnen eher anbetend, nicht war, Siri?" Sirius schluckte. Alleine die Vorstellung dieses Traumjungens, der ihn anbetend anguckte, ließ sein Blut in wirklich sehr, sehr ungünstige Regionen schießen. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf, um sein Gehirn wieder einigermaßen funktionstüchtig zu machen.

„Äh, ja, Jay, normalerweise schon." Besorgt betrachtete James seinen Freund. Was war denn in den gefahren, dass er so rumstotterte? Ein Blick von ihm zu dem Unbekannten, und James ging ein Licht auf. Ihm war sehr wohl bekannt, dass Sirius dem männlichen Geschlecht sehr zugeneigt war, gab es doch immer wieder Ärger mit ihrem Direktor, weil Sirius weder gewillt war, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, noch, ihre Sexuallehre über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er selbst genauso wenig, aber das war ein anderes Thema. Jetzt sollte er den, sichtlich verwirrten Sirius, lieber ein wenig entlasten, indem er die Aufmerksamkeit des Kleineren wieder auf sich zog.

„Also, jetzt sag schon, was willst du damit? Du siehst wirklich nicht wie ein typischer Fan aus." Der Kleinere zog eine Grimasse.

„Nein, das bin ich auch ganz sicher nicht. Das Autogramm ist für einen Freund, der sich nicht traut, euch zu fragen. Also was ist, bekomme ich eins?"

„Klar, gib schon her." Er nahm das Pergament, das der Blonde ihm entgegenhielt und die Feder. Dann schrieb er seinen Namen darauf und gab es Sirius. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich soweit gefangen, dass er es nahm und ebenfalls signierte.

„Danke! Tschüß." Damit war der Blonde in der Menschenmasse verschwunden. Einen Moment war Sirius zu verdutzt, um zu reagieren, dann weiteten sich seine Augen. Entsetzt schaute er zu James.

„Sag, dass das nicht war ist! Sag es, James! Ich habe nicht gerade DEN Jungen meiner Träume gehen lassen, ohne ihn wenigstens nach seinem Namen, seiner Adresse und seinen sexuellen Vorlieben gefragt zu haben, oder?!" James grinste. Hatte er also recht gehabt.

„Doch, hast du. Und da DEINE sexuellen Vorlieben nicht gerade toleriert werden, ist es vielleicht auch besser, dass Thema nicht angeschnitten zu haben. Oder willst du ihn gleich verkraulen?"

„Nein. Das Problem ist auch vielmehr, dass ich nicht mal die Möglichkeit habe, ihn zu verkraulen. Denn wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast-" Sirius Stimme klang beleidigt und zunehmend hysterisch, also gar nicht Sirius- typisch – „ ist er weg, ohne dass ich auch nur irgendetwas von ihm weiß!"

„Ach Sirilein-" James tätschelte ihn an der Schulte- „ mach dir nichts draus. Wir finden schon noch jemanden für dich und da du jetzt bei uns wohnst, haben wir sogar in den Ferien zum Suchen Zeit, ohne dass dich deine Mutter ständig zu erwürgen versucht. " Im nächsten Augenblick wurde James bewusst, dass seine Aufbauversuche nicht den Gewünschten Erfolg brachten, denn Sirius war abrupt stehen geblieben und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Ich will aber keinen anderen! Oder würdest du Lily vielleicht gegen eine Andere eintauschen?" James seufzte.

„Nein, obwohl alle anderen leichter zu handhaben sind. Aber wenigstens konnte ich meinem Lehrer entkommen." Schlagartig veränderte sich Sirius Gesichtsausdruck von bockig zu mitfühlend und er legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Entschuldige James, ich weiß, dass du ihn hasst. Und ich könnte ihn immer noch erschlagen, für das, was er dir angetan hat. Aber sieh es mal so, viele andere Eltern hätten es als normal abgetan. Deine haben uns Beiden ermöglicht, den Scheiß frühzeitig abzubrechen, und du darfst sogar Lily heiraten, obwohl sie nicht die treusorgende Ehefrau ist, die bei allem ihren Mund halten wird. Und Muggelstämmig ist sie auch noch. Deine Eltern versuchen wirklich, es wieder gut zu machen." Noch einmal seufzte der Sucher, dann heiterte sich seine Miene wieder auf.

„Genug des Trübsalblasens. Du willst also unbedingt ihn? Na gut, dann lass uns mal überlegen. Auf unsere Schule geht er sicher nicht. Ansonsten sind ja nur noch die Remats hier und die Bekannten und Verwandten. Also geht er entweder dort zur Schule, oder..."

„Er hat nur jemanden besucht und wir sehen ihn nie wieder. Aber-" er grinste- „ wie heißt es doch so schön? Wenn man an Merlin glaubt, wird er Morgana auch besiegen. Also, wann statten wir ihnen einen Besuch ab?" James lachte. Ja, das war der Sirius, den er kannte!"

Drei Tage später schlichen zwei unsichtbare Gestalten durch einen Schulflur, in dem sie eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten.

„Da, da ist er!" Wisperte Sirius James zu und trat von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Das sehe ich auch. Verrate mir lieber, was wir jetzt machen, der Gang ist zu eng, die werden uns umrennen!"

„Mist, du hast recht. Da hinten, zur Statur!" Gerade noch rechtzeitig, erreichten sie die Statur, hinter der sie sich vor der Schülermenge, die nun vom Essen wiederkamen, verstecken konnten. Sirius Augen wurden groß, als ein gewisser Blondschopf in Begleitung eines noch kleineren, aber auch pummligeren Jungens, an ihnen vorbei lief. Hinterher!war sein erster Gedanke. Der zweite und dritte, beschäftigte sich dann eher mit der Frage, wie sie das anstellen sollten. Letztendlich mussten sie dann warten, bis alle Schüler in ihre Schlaf- und Gemeinschafts- Säle verschwunden waren, bis sie sich auf die erneute Suche nach dem Blonden machen konnte. Wobei die Tatsache, dass sie ihn überhaupt gefunden hatten, einen der Schwarzhaarigen in Euphorie versetzte. Sie gingen den Gang entlang, bis sie zu der Tür kamen, vor der jeder der Anderen einen Moment stehen geblieben war. Jetzt erkannten sie auch den Grund: Zum betreten wurde ein Passwort verlangt. Also hieß es wieder Warten, bis ein Junge hinaus kam und sie noch schnell durch die Tür schlüpfen konnten. Womit sie vor dem nächsten Problem standen. Die Jungen würden sich sicher wundern, wenn ihre Türen wie von Geisterhand aufgingen. Obwohl- grinsend zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab und ließ alle Türen in reichweite auf einmal aufgehen. Auch auf James Gesicht stahl sich nun ein Grinsen und er nickte Sirius anerkennend zu. Türen mit dem Zauberstab aufgehen lassen, war ein weitverbreiteter Scherz und da es nicht nur eine war, würde niemand wissen, wo die Übeltäter waren. Somit hatten sie die Gelegenheit, unbemerkt in die Schlafräume gucken zu können. In dem dritten Zimmer, in das sie sahen, wurden sie dann auch fündig. Zwar konnte Sirius nirgendwo ihr eigentliches Zielobjekt erkennen, dafür lag der Junge, der eben bei ihm gewesen war, auf einem der vier Betten und schnarchte gut vernehmlich. Nach kurzem zögern, ließen die Eindringlinge den Tarnumhang von ihren Schultern gleiten und James rüttelte den Jungen an der Schulter, bis er schließlich erwachte. Erschrocken fuhr der Braunhaarige hoch.

„Was, wer, was macht ihr... Moment mal, ihr seit doch die Quidditchspieler, was macht ihr hier?" Stotterte er und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Wir wollten nur mal vorbei gucken. Aber sag mal, bist du der Junge, für den der Blonde, der eben bei dir war, das Autogramm geholt hat?" Fragte James, woraufhin der Angesprochene schlagartig rot wurde.

„Ja. Naja, es ist nicht üblich Spieler von der anderen Mannschaft gut zu finden, deshalb wollte ich es nicht selber holen, aber Remus hat mein Rumgeschwärme" - er wurde noch ein Stück röter – „genervt, und deshalb hat er es kurzerhand selber gemacht und euch danach gefragt."

„Remus." Sirius Stimme klang noch eine Spur tiefer als sonst.

„Er heißt also Remus."

„Ja, so heiße ich. Fragt sich also nur noch, was ihr hier zu suchen habt." Sirius fuhr herum. Der Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte stand, mit einem Buch in der Hand, im Türrahmen und schaute sie nicht besonders freundlich an.

„OH, uns war langweilig und da dachten wir, wir könnten mal nach dir gucken gehen." Erklärte James freundlich lächelnd. Der Angesprochene dagegen hob nur die Augenbrauen.

„So. Ihr kommt also einfach so auf die Idee, nach einen wildfremden Jungen zu gucken, von dem ihr absolut nichts wisst. Und das, wo ihr an dem Tag hundertmal angesprochen worden seid, so wie nach nahezu jedem Quiddichspiel." Bis hier her, hatte er normal gesprochen, jetzt nahm seine Stimme einen ärgerlichen Klang an.

„Verarschen kann ich mich alleine, also, was wollt ihr?"

„Na, wer wird denn gleich so unfreundlich werden? Uns war wirklich nur langweilig und da dachten wir, wir könnten hier ein paar Schülern einen kleinen Streich spielen. Naja, und als wir dich im Flur gesehen haben, wollten wir einfach hallo sagen." Log und beschwichtigte James zugleich. Der Blonde sah allerdings immer noch nicht so aus, als ob er ihm glauben würde.

„Das habt ihr ja jetzt. Und nun verschwindet, bevor ich euch wegen unerlaubtem Betreten dieser Schule dem Direktor melde."

„Och, das würdest du nicht tun! Immerhin haben wir uns gerade wirklich nett mit deinem Freund unterhalten, oder?" Fragend schaute er zu dem Jungen auf dem Bett.

„J-ja, habt ihr. Komm schon, Remus, sei nicht so." Flehend schaute er zu dem Blonden auf.

„Na gut, Peter. Aber wenn ich in einer Stunde wieder komme, seid ihr verschwunden, klar?"

„Oh, du willst schon gehen?" Raffte sich nun auch endlich Sirius auf, etwas zu sagen. Wirklich merkwürdig, was dieser schlanke Junge für eine Auswirkung auf ihn hatte, normalerweise konnte er sein Mundwerk doch kaum still halten. Und wieder stellte er fest, dass diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen gar nicht so sicher wirkten, wie seine Worte.

„Ja, das will ich. Also, tschüß. Und Peter, ich habe es ernst gemeint. In einer Stunde komme ich wieder, dann sind sie weg." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand aus der Tür.

Die nächste Stunde, verbrachte Sirius damit, Peter über Remus auszufragen und James, mit ihm über Quiddtich zu reden, damit Sirius Fragerei nicht zu auffällig wurde. Allerdings schien der Kleinere bei weitem nicht so misstrauisch zu sein, wie Remus.

In den nächsten vier Wochen besuchten Sirius und James Peter des Öfteren und kamen so auch Remus wenigstens etwas näher. Allerdings versuchte der Blonde, sie immer noch auf Abstand zu halten, bis ...

Flashback Unterbrechung 

Sirius holte tief Luft. Inzwischen waren die Vier in einem Kreis zusammen gerückt, schließlich musste das ja nicht jeder mitbekommen, so mal sie wussten, dass auch Remus Vollmondsproblem eine Rolle gespielt hatte. James nutzte diese Pause, um tief zu seufzen.

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie nervig diese Zeit war! Ständig ging es nur Remus hier, Remus da; was meinst du, empfindet er was für mich? Nein, er mag mich nicht mal, er denkt, wir würden einen Keil zwischen Peter und ihm treiben, James, sag mir doch, was ich machen soll, ich kann ständig nur an ihn denken... Ich kann euch sagen, mein hochverehrter Tatze war ein einziges Nervenbündel..."

„So, warst du das?" Sirius zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Remus stand hinter ihm, hatte sich runtergebeugt und in den Nacken gepustet. Und zu allem Überfluss, küsste er ihn jetzt so stürmisch und leidenschaftlich, wie er es in der Öffentlichkeit sonst fast nie tat. Als sie sich schließlich von einander lösten, setzte er sich in die Mitte der hochgezogenen Knie seines Freundes, und begann nun seinerseits, zu erzählen.

„ Nicht nur Sirius Nerven waren in dieser Zeit gespannt. Ich lief mit der ständigen Angst herum, die Beiden Unruhestifter könnten mein Geheimnis entdecken. Und nicht nur das." Er sah zu Sirius auf.

„Ich begann, mich in Sirius Gegenwart nicht nur beobachtet, sondern auch extrem nervös zu fühlen. Mein Magen gab mir ständig das Gefühl, etwas Falsches gegessen zu haben, mein Herz fing an verrückt zu spielen und meine innere Stimmen stritten sich darüber, ob ich mir nun eingestehen sollte, mich in ihn verliebt zu haben, oder nicht. Letzten Endes sagte ich mir, dass ich es zwar wahrscheinlich war, es aber unterdrücken müsste, da Sirius ja nicht mal mein zweites ich kannte. Zja, als er es dann heraus fand, gingen mir die Gründe langsam aus..."

Flashback

... ja, bis sie herausfanden, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Als wäre diese Tatsache nicht schon erstaunlich genug, stellten sie fest, dass Peter keinen Schimmer davon hatte.

„Ist es das?" Sirius stand vor Remus, der ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Ihr, ihr habt mich und meine Mutter belauscht!" Brachte Remus schließlich mit rauer Stimme raus. Ihm wurde schlecht. Ihm wurde einfach nur speiübel. Jetzt. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, den er so gefürchtet hatte. Der Grund, niemanden außer Peter an sich heran zu lassen. Nun würde bekannt werden, was er wirklich war.

„Ja, ausversehen. Aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Hast du dir deshalb Peter als Freund ausgesucht, weil du wusstest, er würde nicht hinterfragen, warum du einmal im Monat verschwindest? Verwirrt schaute Remus zu dem Größeren. Was tat das denn jetzt zur Sache?

„Ja, habe ich. Aber nicht nur, er ist ein netter Kerl. Aber das ist doch egal. Ihr wisst jetzt was ich bin. Na, was ist das für ein Gefühl? Eckel oder Angst oder beides?" Seiner verbitterten Worte zum Trotz, liefen die Trähnen langsam über das zierliche Gesicht des Blonden. Er hatte eben doch begonnen, die beiden Schwarzhaarigen zu mögen. Und seine, irgendwo vergrabenen Hoffnungen, dem Langhaarigen gegenüber, strömten nun endgültig mit seinen Tränen davon.

Was dann geschah, verstand der Werwolf noch Tage später nicht richtig. Sirius trat auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste die Tränen weg.

„Kein Eckel, keine Angst, momentan nicht mal Mitleid, weil andere Gefühle viel stärker sind." Damit wanderten seine Lippen von seinen Wangen zu seinem Mund. Ihre Lippen berührten sich so sanft, so ehrlich, dass Remus nicht anders konnte, als mit seiner Zunge leicht über die Lippen des Anderen zu streichen. Es war sein erster Kuss und nicht sehr leidenschaftlich und stürmisch, sondern eher tastend, sanft und einfach wunderschön.

„Ich liebe dich, Remus Lupin, ich habe mich im ersten Augenblick in dich verliebt. Dass du ein Werwolf bist ist eine Tatsache, die weder irgendwelche abstoßenden Gefühle in mir hervorruft, noch die Schnatze aus meinem Magen vertreibt. Ich weiß, dass meine Gefühle für die Gesellschaft unakzeptabel sind, aber auch das kann sie nicht ändern." Er schaute in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen und küsste ihn erneut.

„Möchtest du mit mir zusammen sein, Remus?" Da war er. Der Moment, der seine, mit so viel Mühe vergrabenen Schmetterlinge oder Schnatze oder was auch immer es waren, auf ein mal in ihm explodieren ließ.

„Natürlich möchte ich das." Sirius hatte nicht mal mehr die Gelegenheit, sich darüber zu wundern, wie ein Mensch gleichzeitig in Tränen ausbrechen und so nüchtern klingen konnte, denn ein weiterer Kuss raubte ihm jegliches Denkvermögen.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für Remus Lupin wie im Traum. Sirius und er sahen sich fast täglich, verbrachten die Sommerferien gemeinsam und kamen sich überraschend schnell nahe...

F. Unterbrechung 

An dieser Stelle wurde Remus von seinem Freund unterbrochen, der grinsend verkündete, dass bei Remus nicht nur bei Vollmond, sondern auch im Bett der Werwolf rauskäme, was ihm einen Stoß in die Magengegend und Remus ein direktes Erröten einbrachte.

Flashback

Das einzig Verwunderliche in den nächsten Monaten war die Tatsache, dass James, Sirius und, der inzwischen eingeweihte, Peter, immer genau zu wissen schienen, wo hin sie gehen wollten, wenn sich Remus in die Bücherei zurück zog, es ihm aber nie verrieten. Um so größer war die Überraschung, als beim nächsten Vollmond plötzlich drei Tiere auftauchten, die ihn zu kennen schienen, und zu seinem Rudel wurden.

Das alles hätte so schön sein können, wäre da nicht der gemeine Pöbel gewesen. Remus konnte einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen und auch in der Öffentlichkeit zu ihrer Beziehung stehen. Der, der sich bei anderen eigentlich immer zurückgehalten, aber dennoch klar gemacht hatte, was er wollte, hatte zu viel Angst vor dem, was auf ihn und vor allem seiner Familie zukam, sollte das rauskommen. Er wusste, seine Eltern würden zu ihm stehen und somit selbst in Schande fallen. Er wusste, wie sehr er Sirius und sich selber damit verletzte, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. So hielten sie ihre Beziehung ein Jahr lang geheim. Doch eine Woche vor ihrem Schulabschluss, kam es dann zum großen Knall.

„Sirius, ich kann das nicht. Ich kann es ihnen nicht antun. Deine Eltern haben sich abgewandt, du musst nur noch für dich alleine gerade stehen, aber ich muss auch an sie denken!"

„So, du kannst es deiner Familie also nicht antun. Na toll! Aber mir kannst du es antun, oder was? Bin ich dir so scheiß egal, verdammt noch mal?" Sirius schrie und brüllte sich allen Frust aus der Seele, seine Tränen flossen dabei unaufhörlich über seine Wangen. Remus hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde zerbrechen. Er wollte auf ihn zugehen, ihn in den Arm nehmen und trösten, aber Sirius wich zurück.

„Lass mich! Du hast doch nur Angst vor der Reaktion der Anderen. Und weist du was? Ich habe auch Angst. Und dennoch möchte ich eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit dir. Aber was red ich! Geh doch und heirate und werde glücklich, kann mir doch egal sein!" Damit rannte er weg. Er, Sirius Black, konnte einfach nicht mehr und rannte davon.

Die nächsten Tage waren für Remus das, was die Muggel als Hölle bezeichnen würden. Sirius wollte nicht mit ihm reden und seine Eltern waren entsetzt, als er ihnen von seinen Gefühlen erzählte. Andererseits weiß man oft erst, was man an einem Menschen hat, wenn man ihn verloren hat. Und das wollte und konnte der Werwolf nicht akzeptieren. Vor dem Schritt, den er bereit war zu tun, fürchtete er sich mehr, als vor seinen Verwandlungen in der Zeit vor seinem Rudel. Und doch war er entschlossen, ihn zu tun.

Remus Lupin schritt auf der großen Rasenfläche nach vorne. Begleitet von den Blicken der gesamten Schule. Nicht nur, dass er eine fremde Schuluniform trug, nein, Er betrat einfach das Pult, welches der Direktor gerade verlassen hatte und nun eigentlich von den einzelnen Lehrern betreten werden sollte, die nach der Zeugnissausgabe und Verabschiedung der Siebtklässler, noch ein paar Worte zu sagen hatten. Und eben jener Schüler, richtete den Zauberstab auf seine Kehle und sprach mit verstärkter Stimme zu ihnen, seine Augen immer auf das dunkle Augenpaar eines schwarzhaarigen Schülers gerichtet.

„Deine Worte waren nicht ganz richtig, Sirius. Ja, ich habe Angst, ja, ich bin Feige, aber nein,

du bist mir nicht egal und ich könnte auch nicht mit jemand anderem glücklich sein. Was auch immer die Folgen sein werden. Ich, Remus Lupin, männliches Mitglied des einfachen Zauberer- Volkes, liebe dich, Sirius Black, ebenfalls männliches Mitglied des Zauberervolkes, wenn auch des gehobenen Standes. Und ich will mit dir zusammen sein, vorausgesetzt, du möchtest es noch!" Was nun geschah, konnte keiner so richtig fassen. Der Schwarzhaarige sprang auf, rannte auf den Blonden zu, schleuderte ihn in der Luft herum und küsste ihn, als gebe es kein Morgen mehr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Remus, und natürlich möchte ich das!" Remus grinste in den Kuss. Kannte er die Worte nicht irgendwo her?

Flashback Ende 

Der Blonde wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und beendete seine Geschichte.

„Ich hatte so wahnsinnige Angst, das er nein sagen würde. Und obwohl direkt darauf alle außer James empört aufgestanden sind und uns sicher mit faulem Gemüse beworfen hätten, hätten sie welches zur Stelle gehabt, und sogar, obwohl wir von den Lehrern vor die Tore der Schule geworfen wurden sind und sich Peter, mit dem Grossteil des Volkes, von uns abgewandt hat, war dies einer der glücklichsten Augenblicke in meinem Leben." Einen Moment starrte Sirius ihn nur gerührt an, dann küsste er ihn von zärtlich bis ungestüm wild und schließlich verkündeten sie, furchtbar müde zu sein und nach Hause zu müssen. Dorthin flogen sie dann auch Und, wie James grinsend bemerkte, höchst wahrscheinlich direkt in ihr Schlafgemach.

Während Harry den Erzählungen seines Paten und Remus lauschte, stand Draco vor einem großen Kessel im Garten seiner Eltern und versuchte, sich nur auf den Trank zu konzentrieren und die fünfzehn gespannten Augenpaare vor ihm, zu ignorieren.

Ausgerechnet ein Fruchtbarkeitstrank. Severus hätte wirklich etwas leichteres vorschlagen können. Schließlich ist er mein Pate. Aber nein, es musste ausgerechnet so etwas sein. Obwohl, vielleicht ist Dad dann stolz auf mich. Und ER guckt immerhin auch zu..."

Eine Stunde später füllte Severus Snape den Trank in kleine Gefäße und Dracos Eltern wurden von ihren Bekannten für ihren begabten Sohn gelobt. Alles bestens also. Bis ein bestimmter, schwarzhaariger Lehrer, auf ihn zu kam und sich zu ihm beugte.

„Du wirst erfreut sein zu hören, dass ich dir verziehen habe. Wir werden unsere Übungen für dein späteres Sexualleben am zweiten Schultag fortführen. Ich erwahrte dich um 17 Uhr in meinen Räumen. Sei pünktlich!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und ging.

Diesen Abend plagten Draco die unterschiedlichsten Alpträume. Nachdem er zum zehnten mal aufgewacht war, weil ein Kamel, drei mal so groß wie ein normales Kamel, versucht hatte, ihn auf Hörner aufzuspießen, die es eigentlich nicht haben sollte, und sein Sexuallehrer daneben stand und ihn beschimpfte, er solle nicht so ein Feigling sein, gab Draco es auf und ging hinunter in einen Raum, indem sein Vater seine Notfalltränke aufbewahrte. Ohne wirklich hin zu gucken, griff er nach einem der Gefäße. Er wusste ja, dass dieser bestimmte Trank immer rechts in der Ecke stand. Das er etwas süßer als sonst schmeckte, beachtete er nicht, zu sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Und es war auch nicht von Bedeutung, denn für den Rest der Nacht, sollte er von Alpträumen verschont bleiben.

So, bis jetzt mein längstes chap! Ach ja, Charlie züchtet auch in meinem AU Drachen und Bill kommt Goldgeschäften nach, denn bei den Zauberern gab es auch schon damals eine Art Bank, die allerdings etwas anders aufgebaut war, als Gringotts.

So, ab Samstag bin ich für zwei Wochen im Uhrlaub. Aber wenn ihr mir schön Reviewd, bin ich absolut motiviert, trotz Müdigkeit gleich weiter zu schreiben, wenn ich zurück komme :-)

Katze: deine Beta kommt ja nach... und im Gegensatz zu dir muss ich die zweite Woche arbeiten.. du darfst faulenzen. Dann machen wir Brainstorming :-) kreatives Denken... ihr dürft euch auf was gefasst machen! ;-)

Lg. Snuggles


	16. Vermischte Gefühle

Antike

Teil: 15/?

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Disclaimer: HP und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Warnings: Slash, Lime, AU, In gewissen Situationen ist Draco einfach OOC, das ist AU und slash bedingt- sorry!

Pairings: Lili/James; Sirius/Remus; Harry/Draco?

DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!

Wie immer natürlich an Katze, du bist spitze!

An kathleen potter: Ich hoffe der Urlaub war schön! Ja, Quiddich kommt, allerdings spielt es eher die zweite Geige...

An Yury: Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich deine Reviews liebe? Sie sind wirklich kreativ :-) Zu dem Trank: Oh, da wusste ich von Anfang an, was das wird, du kannst also gespannt sein "g" noch wird es allerdings nicht verraten. Naja, vielleicht kannst du es dir auch denken...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Also Jungs, jetzt ist es soweit. Ihr habt alle Erstaunliches geleistet, nicht nur eure flugtechnischen Künste sind gereift, sondern auch eure sozialen Einstellungen. Und heute habt ihr die Gelegenheit, der Zaubererwelt zu zeigen, was in euch steckt. Und das werdet ihr, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber so oder so, bin ich stolz auf euch. Und nun geht, in ca. 50 Minuten solltet ihr euch umziehen."Mit diesen Worten verließ Mr. Arden die Zehn Jungen, die sich nun in verschiedene Richtungen verteilten.

Für Draco und Harry war es ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, nach diesen Wochen, in denen sie sich irgendwie an einander gewöhnt, fast jeden Tag gemeinsam verbracht hatten, einfach auseinander zu gehen. So liefen sie eine Weile einen kleinen Waldweg entlang nebeneinander her. Keiner von Beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte, selbst ihre Sticheleien blieben aus. Schließlich wollte Draco noch etwas alleine sein und Harry ging zurück. Zehn Minuten vergingen, in denen Draco nachdachte. Bis er eine, ihm wohl bekannte, Stimme hörte. Blitzartig drehte er sich um, sein Herz raste. Doch so sehr er seinen Lehrer in einer kurzen Unterhaltung anschmachtete, so sehr war er auch geschockt, als sich der größere gegen einen Baum lehnte und ihn in einer eindeutigen, ungeduldigen Geste zu sich heran winkte.

„Meine Güte Junge, was guckst du denn so? Ich habe es mir eben anders überlegt. Wir warten nicht bis zur Schulzeit. Zeig mir, was du gelernt hast!" Draco schaute immer noch ungläubig, das aufgeregte kribbeln im Bauch begann sich in ein unangenehmes Übelkeitsgefühl zu verwandeln. Er wollte das nicht- nicht so!

„Hier? Aber ich meine, ich muss gleich fliegen und..."Weiter kam er nicht.

„Du wiedersetzt dich gegen meine Anweisungen? Zum zweiten Mal? Und dann dein Rumgestammel- Oh nein, du bist keines Malfoy´ s würdig! Nimm gefälligst Haltung an, komm her und tu, was ich dir gesagt habe. Und dabei kannst du noch glücklich sein, dass ich nicht mehr verlange. Noch nicht."Draco wurde es schlecht, richtig schlecht. Das war nicht der Mann, der immer Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte und ihn an alles spielerisch heran führte. Doch er hatte ja recht, so benahm sich kein Malfoy seinem Lehrmeister gegenüber. Langsam straffte er seine Schultern, ging auf ihn zu, lies sich vor ihm nieder, öffnete seine Hose und begann, ihn mit Mund und Fingern zu befriedigen. In jahrelanger Übung hatte er gelernt, seine Gefühle zu verstecken und das zeigte er jetzt. mechanisch tat er, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Als der ältere seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, griff er zum Zauberstab, säuberte sich, zog die Hose hoch und dissapierte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

Nach einer Weile ging auch Draco wie in Trance los, kam jedoch nicht weit. Harry kam ihm entgegen.

„Hey Malfoy, wo bleibst du denn, wir..."Harry stutzte. Dracos Gesicht war kalk weiß, seine Gesichtszüge verhärtet.

„Was ist los, geht es dir nicht gut?"Das war zu viel für Draco. Bis her war er nach solchen Situationen immer alleine gewesen. Er hatte in sein Zimmer verschwinden und sich klar machen können, wer er war. Doch nun gaben seine Beine einfach nach, er sank zu Boden und die Tränen, die er so lange unterdrückt hatte, suchten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Er fühlte sich so benutzt! So viel mehr, als bei den Malen davor, hatte er da doch seine ausdrückliche Zustimmung gegeben. Nun ja, bis auf das letzte Mal, aber da war Harry ja dazwischen gegangen. Eben dieser lege nun einen Arm um ihn.

„He Draco, ganz ruhig."Doch der Junge beruhigte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt hatte er sich schon so weit blamiert, jetzt konnte er seine Gefühle auch ganz raus lassen. So schlang er seine Arme um Harrys Hals und ließ all die Tränen raus, die er doch eigentlich verbergen sollte. In diesem Moment war ihm alles egal. Sein Vater, sein Lehrer. Er wollte nur noch weinen und sich in diesen Armen sicher fühlen. Moment, sicher? Ein Malfoy sollte sich selber schützen können, sich nicht hinter anderen verstecken, sondern aus eigener Kraft stark sein. Das brachte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Tief atmete er ein und aus, bis er die Kraft hatte, sich von Harry zu lösen. Zu seinem Erstaunen sah dieser ihn nicht herablassend, sondern nur erstaunt und besorgt an.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Nein." Harry nickte.

„Dann lass uns gehen, wir sind spät dran, deshalb wollte ich dich auch holen."

„In Ordnung."

„Ach und Malfoy?"

„Hm?"

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht reinblütig, aber Hermine hat mal behauptet, ich sei ein guter Zuhörer. Und ich kann Geheimnisse für mich behalten. Also, wenn du willst, sag mir bescheit, ok?"

„Ok."War alles, was Draco hervor brachte. Dabei schien sein Herz doch gerade wieder anzufangen zu schlagen, fühlte er die Einsamkeit in sich zurückweichen.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Auf der Tribüne wurde es sehr ruhig. Gerade noch hatten die Zuschauer den Formationsflug der Sechsergruppe bejubelt. Doch dann war es plötzlich dunkel um sie herum geworden. Jetzt sahen sie den blauen Zaubererfeuern zu, die sich allmählich zu zwei Paküren zusammen fanden. Hervorgerufen von zwei hellen Gestalten in der Mitte des Platzes, die sich nun trennten. Von unten und oben strömten diesmal rote Feuer aus ihren Zauberstäben und wurden zu einem riesigen Spinnennetz zusammengefügt. Was für die Zuschauer fließend aussah, so, als ginge es ihnen spielend leicht von der Hand, benötigte die ganze Konzentration der Jungen. Jede, auch noch so kleine Bewegung, jeder Abstand zwischen den Feuern, war symmetrisch auf einander abgestimmt, passte zur Flötenmusik, die sie auch noch begleitete, als sie sich durch die feurigen Ringe, Zäune und anderen, dargestellten Hindernissen, schlängelten.

Lucius Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. Wie konnte sein Sohn nur so harmonisch und im Gleichklang mit einem Potter fliegen? Wie sie jetzt gleichzeitig am größtem Hindernis, dem riesigen Feuernetz ankamen , die Musik immerlauter wurde und Trommelschläge den Höhepunkt, das gemeinsame fliegen durch das Feuer, ankündigten, wirkten die Jungen für seinen Geschmack schon fast zu vertraut. Aber gut, die Menge schien begeistert und nur das zählte.

Die Zuschauer hielten den Atem an, als die Feuer auf einen Schlag wieder erlischen, es erst vollständig dunkel wurde und sich dann ein fließendes, dunkelrotes Licht um sie herum ausbreitete. Wie aus dem nichts, tauchten die zwei Weißgekleideten wieder auf, diesmal umringt von ihren acht Teammitgliedern in schwarzen Anzügen. Musik, Formation, alles stimmte miteinander überein.

Der Applaus nach ihrer letzten Darbietung war für die zehn Jugendlichen wie ein Wirbelsturm, der ihre Gefühle aufpeitschte. Sie hatte es geschafft!

Immer noch glücklich lachend und schwatzend, gingen Harry und Draco´ s Teammitglieder auf die Umkleiden zu.

„Hey ihr Zwei, kommt ihr?"

„Nein, ich will mir das Spiel ansehen. Ich ziehe mich nachher um."Trotz seiner schweißnassen Klamotten, wollte Draco nicht mit den Anderen gehen, sondern seine Stimmung noch ein wenig auskosten. Es war so berauschend gewesen, er hatte sich so frei gefühlt da oben, ob wohl er doch gleichzeitig zu seinem auch noch auf Harrys Flug hatte achten müssen. Auch der Schwarzhaarige machte noch keine Anstalten, mit der Mannschaft zu gehen.

„ Ich bleibe auch noch, mein Dad und Siri spielen mit."

„Ok, dann tschau."

Das folgende Quidditchspiel dauerte bis in den späten Abend hinein. So betraten sie die Umkleidekabine erst, als es bereiz dunkel war.

„Und ich sage dir, er hat ihn nicht optimal gefangen. Der Andere Sucher war schon ganz nah dran." Draco knallte die Tür zu und zog sich das T- Shirt über den Kopf.

„Schwachsinn!"Harry schnaubte und warf seine Hose auf eine der niedrigen Bänke.

„Dad war eben weiter weg vom Schnatz. Und dennoch hat er ihn ihm vor der Nase weggeschnappt! Und Siri war ja wohl genial!"Ereiferte er sich, bevor er die Unterwäsche zu seinen restlichen Klamotten beförderte.

„Pah, er ist gut, aber er könnte wirklich mehr auf seinen Stil beim Fliegen achten." Schwungvoll drehte er sich Harry zu, der jetzt, wie ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, nackt vor ihm stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, die grünen Augen funkelnd vor Zorn.

„So, Siri hat also keinen Stil, ja? Er hat schon mehr Quaffel abgewehrt, als du je zu Gesicht bekommen hast!"Harry versuchte die Tatsache , dass der Blonde eine unumstritten attraktive Figur besaß und seine helle Haut im schwachen Licht zu glänzen schien, zu ignorieren. Dieser jedoch kam noch einen Schritt näher, schien in seinen Augen ertrinken zu wollen.

„Nun, du hast eindeutig mehr Stil!"Draco wusste nicht, woran es lag. Warum machte er Harry ein Kompliment? Warum fühlte er sich nur so angezogen von ihm? War es der schlanke und doch etwas kräftigere Körper seines Gegenübers? Oder die bronzenfarbene Haut, umrahmt von dem widerspenstigem Haar? Er merkte nur, dass er seine Augen nicht mehr von ihm nehmen konnte.

#Scheiße! Nein, Draco, das darfst du nicht!

Aber warum nicht?

Na, du bist ein Malfoy!

Gut. Aber sein Körper...

Denk an IHN! SEIN Körper ist größer und stärker!

Aber Harrys Art, ich kann ihm vertrauen.

Ein Malfoy vertraut niemanden!

Aber seine Augen- so tief..."

Ach, mach doch, was du willst!#

Ihr erster Kuss war nicht sehr vorsichtig und zärtlich, sondern eher leidenschaftlich. Ihre nackten Körper, der Wirbel der Gefühle an diesem Tag, ihre sechzehnjährigen Hormone, der Hauch des Verbotenen- all das ließ die Luft zwischen ihnen vibrieren.

#Nein, Stop, halt, Harry, das ist absolut nicht gut! Du weißt, dass er jemanden anderes liebt.

Ja, aber er riecht so gut-

Andere Dinge riechen auch gut, such dir jemanden, der wirklich dich meint.

Aber sein Geschmack, seine Lippen-

Haben andere Männer auch.

Schon, aber diese Augen und dieses Wesen-

Meine Güte, was willst du eigentlich?

Ich will ihn- jetzt!#

Schwer atmend unterbrach Harry ihren Kuss. Er musste wissen, was der Blonde dachte. Er jedenfalls wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr allzu lange zurück halten konnte.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Für dieses eine Mal?"

„Ja."

„Ja, ich will es."Das reichte Harry. Jetzt war er der Fordernde, eroberte Dracos Mund, lud seine Zunge zu einem kleinen Machtkampf ein. Verspielt knabberte er an seinem Ohr, wanderte den Hals hinab. Doch noch immer war er sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Es ist doch dein erstes Mal, nicht?"Offen sah er in die grauen Augen.

„Ja, deins nicht?"

„Nein, mein Zweites. Versprichst du mir etwas?"Noch bevor Draco antworten konnte, wurde er wieder stürmisch geküsst, so dass seine Gegenfrage kurzatmig und ungeduldig hinausgestoßen wurde.

„Was?"

„Lass dich fallen!"

Und das tat Draco. In dieser Nacht ließ er sich in Harrys Arme fallen, vergaß, dass es nicht sein Lehrer, sondern Harry war und war sich gleichzeitig unendlich bewusst darüber. Hier konnte er sich gehen lassen, konnte vertrauen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich sicher und beschützt, ohne sich dafür zu schämen.

Möge danach passieren, was wolle, diese Zeit gehörte nur ihnen, Draco und Harry. Ihre Nachnamen spielten dabei keine Rolle, gerieten einfach in Vergessenheit.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Erschöpft und immer noch nackt, lagen sie eine Stunde später auf einem provisorischem Bett im angrenzendem Krankenzimmer. Draco hatte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Brust gebettet, sein Herz beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Nun etwas verunsichert, hob er den Kopf und schaute in die grünen Augen, die eben noch so lustverhangen waren und nun langsam wieder klarer wurden.

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Das war schön."Harry grinste. Sicher war es schön gewesen, doch eigentlich passte dieses Wort nicht wirklich. Wild, ungestüm, leidenschaftlich und in gewisser Weise auch zärtlich hätte wohl besser gepasst.

„Ja, das war es."

„Aber es war nur für dieses eine Mal."Und wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eigentlich nicht der jenige war, den Draco wollte. Und so nickte er.

„Ja."Brachte er hervor und Draco lächelte ehrlich.

„Gut. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ich im Moment zu mehr fähig wäre. Außerdem..."

„Bist du immer noch in deinen Lehrer verliebt."Ergänzte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht." Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Es ist komisch, aber früher war es anders. Da hat er mich nie zu etwas gezwungen, sondern er war der einzige, der ehrliches Interesse an mir zu haben schien. Ansonsten hatte ich nur Bewunderer. Weist du, an meiner Schule sind ehrliche Freundschaften selten, es geht immer nur um die Familienehre, jeder ist auf den anderen eifersüchtig und misstrauisch. Na ja, meistens jedenfalls. Und auch wenn es sich für einen Malfoy nicht ziemt, ich hätte dich gerne als Freund. Ich meine, einfach nur als Freund."Harry schluckte. Draco sah gerade so un- Malfoyhaft und verletzbar aus, das er einfach lächeln musste.

„Ok."

„Ok?"Ungläubig sah Draco ihn an, dann lächelte er ebenfalls.

„Ok."Wiederholte der Blonde mit fester Stimme.

„Wir sollten uns Anziehen." Mit diesen Worten richtete Harry sich auf.

„Ja." Draco wäre gerne noch etwas liegen geblieben, Harrys beruhigenden Herzschlag gefühlt, doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte recht. Sein Vater war gleich nach ihrer Vorstellung geflogen, doch jetzt war er sicher zuhause und würde sauer werden, wenn er zu spät kam.

Fertig angezogen, schaute Harry ruckartig auf.

„Ich weis es."

„Was?"

„Wie du dich freier fühlen könntest."

„Ach ja?"Verwundert hob Draco eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn ich dir ein Geheimnis verrate, behältst du es für dich?"

„Klar."

„Ich bin sein drei Jahren ein Animagus."Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

„Du bist was?"

„Ich bin ein Animagus."

„Wow! Und welches Tier?"

„Das möchte ich nicht verraten. Eigentlich habe ich es dir auch nur erzählt, weil ich mich in meiner tierischen Form viel freier fühle. Das würde dir sicher auch ganz gut tun und mit Hilfe geht es auch viel schneller als ohne."

„Du würdest es mir beibringen?"

„Nur wenn du willst, natürlich."

„Aber hallo, natürlich will ich!"Inzwischen hatte Draco sich wieder unter Kontrolle, sonst wäre er dem Anderen sicher um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn abgeknutscht. Doch auch so strahlte sein Gesicht immer noch ungewohnt, als Sirius und Remus draußen auf sie zu kamen.

Ohne Umschweife, rannte Sirius auf Harry zu und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, als wäre er grade vier Jahre alt. Draco bewunderte Harry, der einfach über seinen Paten lachte, er wäre sicher vor Schock umgefallen, wenn sein Vater sich so aufführen würde.

„Kitz, das war der Hammer! Ganz mein Patenkind! Ich wusste doch, dass du nach mir kommst. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin, dein Vater natürlich auch, er kommt gleich, hat noch eine Besprechung mit dem Trainer."Während Sirius das alles herunterrasselte, umarmte auch Remus Harry.

„Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie man so graziös fliegen kann, und das nur bei dem Fackellicht." Jetzt mischte sich auch Draco ein und grinste Harry an.

„Tja, es steckt eben irgendwo ein Wolf in ihm und nicht nur beim fliegen..."Während Sirius lachte, wurde Harry rot. Er verstand die Anspielung, obwohl er erst irritiert gewesen war, schließlich hatte er Draco seine Animagusgestalt nicht verraten. Remus dagegen, stellte mit gemischten Gefühlen fest, dass Dracos Grinsen dem seines Partners, wenn er behauptete, dass nachts der Wolf bei ihm durchkäme, einfach zu sehr glich. Kurz danach verabschiedete sich Draco von ihnen. Das Bedürfnis, Harry zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, unterdrückte er. Dafür verabredeten sie sich für ein Treffen in der Nähe der Schulen.

„Sag mal, Kitz, ich dachte eigentlich, du wärest froh, ihn los zu sein."Fragte Sirius, als der Blonde weg war.

„Naja, eigentlich ist er ganz nett. Aber sollten wir nicht langsam fliegen? Lily wartet sicher schon."Remus zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Seit wann interessierte es den Teen, ob Lily wartete? Somal sie direkt nach dem Spiel mit den Weasleys geflogen war und gemeint hatte, sie sollten sich Zeit lassen. Dennoch nickte er und als auch James auftauchte und seinen Sohn gebührend beglückwünscht hatte, machten sich die vier auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ich bin wieder da! Allerdings bin ich ab nächsten Samstag noch mal für eine Woche weg. Also schön reviewn, ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie das motiviert J

Für Dracos Spruch mit dem Wolf könnt ihr euch übrigens bei Katze bedanken, sie hat es mir vorgeschlagen meine Beta ganz fest knuddel.

Oh man!!! Ich ärgere mich gerade mit diesem Netz herum, dass will mich einfach nicht updaten lassen und streicht mir sämtliche Zeichen. Also an euch 3 einsame Seelen, die ihr das lest, den Kampf mit diesem blöden Ding führe ich nur für euch, Animexx ist irgendwie unkomplizierter, zumindest zur Zeit! Also, wenn ich es irgendwann aufgebe, nicht wundern, dann ist mir der Geduldsfaden gerissen " gewisses Netz ganz böse anguck"

Lg. Snuggles


	17. Übungen und Freundschaft

Antike 

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Teil: 16/ ?

Pairing: Remus/Sirius; James/Lily

Disclaimer: nix mir! (Außer das AU)

Warning: slash, alternatives Universum

!!!Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe! In dem Kapitel, in dem Harry in dem Team aufgenommen wird, habe ich geschrieben, dass sein Geburtstag ein- ein halb Wochen vor dem Spiel ist, habe dann aber im letzten Kapitel geschrieben, dass sie 16 sind. Das korrigiere ich hiermit: Sie sind also inzwischen beide 17 und in ihrem letzten Jahr!!!

#...# Gedanken

Noch mal zur Erklärung: Draco hat noch nicht mit seinem Lehrer geschlafen, deshalb ist dieser ja auch so gereizt, drängelt ihn zu mehr. Es war also Dracos erstes Mal mit Harry. Dieser dagegen hatte zwar keine fachmännische Lehre, hat aber dennoch schon mal mit jemandem geschlafen. Mit wem klärt sich noch auf...

DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

„So ist es richtig. Lass die Augen geschlossen. Diese Übungen hier sind mit das Schwerste an allem. Du musst wissen, was du willst, fühlen, was in dir steckt und beides so vereinen, dass du ein Tier findest, das deine Wünsche und deine Eigenschaften darstellt."15 Minuten saßen sie sich so gegenüber. Draco mit geschlossenen Augen, in einer Mischung aus Entspannung und Konzentration. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, von Harry in diesen Augenblicken beobachtet zu werden, am Anfang dagegen, hatte er schon nach kürzester Zeit verkrampft und genervt die Augen aufgerissen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, sich vor anderen so offen zu zeigen. Was ihn jetzt immer mal wieder aus der Haut fahren ließ, (Harry freute sich jedes Mal tierisch darüber, schließlich hatten Malfoys eigentlich immer beherrscht zu sein) waren seine wenigen Vorschritte. So schloss er auch heute seine Übungen ohne sichtbaren Erfolg. Genervt seufzte er auf.

„Wie zum Teufel soll ich ein Tier finden, das gleichzeitig zu mir passt und ich auch sein will? Ich meine, was wäre das denn bitte? Eine Schlange, ein Tiger? Irgendetwas giftiges, sich über andere stellendes, müsste doch zu einem Malfoy passen, oder?" Harry schluckte. In letzter Zeit hatte Draco begonnen, seine Familie nicht mehr ganz so rosig zu sehen. Doch erklären konnte er sich diese Veränderung nicht. Um ihn abzulenken, schlug er einen heiteren Ton an und lächelte dem Blonden zu.

„Quatsch! Siehst du, deshalb ist es mit Hilfe einfacher. Du musst es zwar fühlen, aber ein Außenstehender kann manchmal einen viel besseren Ansatz finden, als man selber. Immerhin kannst du dich schon wesentlich schneller und besser Entspannen und in dich kehren, als am Anfang."

„Aha. Und Mr. Potter hat natürlich sofort gemerkt, welches Tier in ihm steckt, was?"Stichelte Draco. Oh wie er es hasste, wenn Harry ihm in etwas so offensichtlich überlegen war! Harry dagegen antwortete ernst auf seine Frage, seine Augen hatten einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich wusste irgendwie direkt was ich nicht wollte und dadurch bin ich auch relativ schnell darauf gekommen, was ich wollte. Aber ich war mir eine ganze Zeit lang nicht sicher, ob mein Wunsch mit dem, was in mir steckt, wirklich überein stimmt. So mal ich mir auch keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, warum es nun dieses Tier ist, es war irgendwie alles nur ein Gefühl. Aber jetzt zu dir."Er machte eine Pause, um nachzudenken. Eigentlich hatte er Draco alleine auf sein Tier kommen lassen wollen und sich so noch nicht viele Gedanken darüber gemacht. Doch jetzt wurde es Zeit, dass Draco einen neuen Ansporn bekam, weiter zu machen.

„Also, ich finde, es müsste etwas sein, was schwer zu zähmen ist, sich demjenigen, der es bändigen kann aber schließlich doch öffnet. Und es muss dir die Möglichkeit geben, dich frei zu fühlen."Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Also, ich hoffe doch wirklich, dass du dich nicht als den Helden ansiehst, der es geschafft hat, Draco Malfoy zu zähmen!"Harry grinste. Jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte...

„Harry Potter!"Dracos Stimme klang streng.

„Gib schon zu, genau daran hast du gedacht! Nicht zu fassen. Du denkst von einem Malfoy wie von einem Haustier! Wenn das mein Vater wüsste..."Harrys Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

„Er weiß es aber nicht. Und ich denke auch nicht von dir als Haustier..."Die letzten Worte hatte er wieder völlig ruhig gesagt und Draco wollte sich gerade zurücklehnen, als er das verräterische Funkeln in Harrys Augen wahrnahm. Und schon vollendete Harry seinen Satz.

„Nicht immer jedenfalls. In Zaubertränke schreibe ich z. B. ganz gerne von einem menschlichen Wesen ab, und da ihr etwas weiter seit als wir..."Weiter kam er nicht, Draco war direkt auf ihn gesprungen und hielt ihn nun an den Handgelenken, auf dem Boden gepresst, fest.

„Ehrk, Draco, du musst mich ja nicht gleich erwür- uh, pass doch auf, das kitzelt!"Harry versuchte, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien und hätte sich, bei dem Grinsen, das sich diesmal auf Dracos Gesicht stahl, am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt.

„So, wir sind also kitzlig- och, das tut mir aber leid!"Mit diesen Worten begann Draco, den unter sich liegenden erbarmungslos durchzukitzeln, wobei er mit Genugtuung feststellte, dass Harry so gut wie überall kitzlig war.

„Nein, Draco ich- Kicheranfall- hör auf, ich kann- Husten und Lachen vermischt- nicht mehr!"Harrys Gesicht war rot und er keuchte vor Anstrengung. Doch so einfach, ließ ihn der Malfoyerbe nicht davon kommen.

„Dann ergib dich!"

„Nein!"

„Du ergibst dich und nimmst das mit dem Haustier zurück, sonst mache ich solange weiter, bis du erstickst."

„Ach ja"- Lachanfall und Krümmen unter den erbarmungslosen Händen- „Und wer soll dir dann weiter helfen?"

„Da findet sich schon jemand. Und ich muss dich ja nicht sterben lassen, es reicht, wenn ich dich noch ein wenig quäle."

„Schon gut, ich nehme es ja zurück!"

„Und du ergibst dich?"

„Ja"- schnaufen. „Aber nimm endlich deine Finger da weg!"Das tat Draco dann auch und beide vielen erschöpft ins Graß. Plötzlich fing Draco leise zu lachen an, woraufhin Harry überrascht den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Draco einfach so zu lachen anfing. Eigentlich waren ihm solche Gefühlsausbrüche untersagt.

„Hab ich was verpasst?"Fragte Harry deshalb etwas irritiert. Doch Draco blieb einfach eine ganze Weile so auf dem Rücken liegen und lachte vor sich hin.

#Ein Bild für die Götter.# schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, doch diesen Gedanken verdrängte er lieber schnell wieder. Endlich hatte Draco sich beruhig. Noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, drehte er sich zu dem Gleichaltrigen um.

„Weist du, es ist wirklich nicht schlecht, einen Freund zu haben." Harry klappte der Mund auf.

#Ich fass es nicht! Ein Kompliment aus dem Munde eines Malfoys! Oder war das eher allgemein gemeint?# Bei seinem Anblick kicherte Draco wieder los.

# Jetzt reiß dich aber mal am Riemen, Draco! Du benimmst dich, als hättest du nie gelernt, was sich gehört!# Warf sich der Blondschopf vor und rappelte sich, leise aufseufzend, in eine kniende Position auf.

„Es ist spät, ich muss zum Abendessen. Du nicht?"

„Doch, sehen wir uns Morgen?"Auch Harry erhob sich nun.

„Ja, wenn du Zeit hast? Das Üben mit dir ist wenigstens etwas Sinnvoller als alleine."#Und spaßiger# fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ai Sir!"Salutierte Harry und fügte dann hinzu:

„Wann passt es dem gnädigem Herren denn?"Draco grummelte. Dieser Kerl war einfach unmöglich. Und warum brach er jetzt schon wieder in Gelächter aus?

„Nein, du wirst sicher kein Haustier werden, dein Gebrumme erinnert eher an ein kleines Bärenbaby, das sich schon mal im Grizzlybär Dasein übt!"

„Oh, du..."Aber bevor ihn Draco packen konnte, war Harry schon ausgewichen und hatte sich auf den Weg in seine Schule gemacht.

„Moment, Morgen um drei?"Konnte ihm Draco gerade noch zurufen.

„Ok."Damit verschwand der Wuschelkopf endgültig hinter einer Biegung aus Dracos Sichtfeld. Kopfschüttelnd machte sich auch der andere Teenager auf den Weg in seine Bildungsstätte.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

„ Jetzt übertreibst du aber wirklich, Ron!"

„Ach ja, tu ich das?"Ärgerlich baute sich der Rothaarige vor seinem besten Freund auf, ließ ihm keine Zeit, auf seine Frage zu antworten.

„Was würdest du denn sagen, wenn sich dein bester Freund plötzlich jeden Tag in Luft aufzulösen zu scheint, nur um mit Malfoy rumzuhängen?"Harry trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er war sich bewusst, dass Ron in gewisser Weise recht hatte. Er hatte Ron, Hermine und Dean in den letzten zwei Wochen wirklich vernachlässigt. Andererseits kamen sie doch auch mal eine Weile ohne ihn aus, Draco dagegen war gerade in einer wichtigen Fase seiner Übungen.

„Jetzt reg dich nicht so auf, Ron. Ich hatte wenig Zeit für euch, aber ich mache es wieder gut, versprochen!"

„Dann komm heute Nachmittag mit, wir wollten Hermine doch ein wenig von ihrem Frust ablenken, wenn du dich erinnerst?"

„Heute Nachmittag? Da bin ich mit Draco verabredet..."Jetzt riss Ron endgültig der Geduldsfaden.

„Da haben wir es schon wieder! Seit du diesen eingebildeten Schnösel kennst, sind wir dir egal. Sogar Hermine hast du aufgehört zu betätscheln, was an sich ja nicht schlecht ist, aber sie vermisst dich noch mehr als wir. Du weist doch genau, dass die anderen Mädchen nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollen, weil sie anders, willensstärker, ist als sie. Und was machst du? Verbringst deine Zeit nur noch mit seiner Hoheit Malfoy!"Beschämt senkte Harry seinen Kopf. So hatte er das noch gar nicht gesehen.

„Es tut mir leid Ron, ehrlich! Ich hatte einfach nicht gedacht, dass es so wichtig ist, dass ich immer dabei bin."Dann hob er seinen Blick entschlossen wieder und sah Ron direkt in die Augen.

„Weißt du, ich mag Draco irgendwie. Er ist nicht so schlimm, wie wir gedacht haben. Höchstens ein bisschen eingebildet vielleicht. Aber eigentlich hat er uns doch nie wirklich was getan und mit den Streichen haben auch wir angefangen. Meinst du nicht, er verdient eine Chance?"Ron schnaubte.

„Als würde ein Malfoy eine Chance von einem Weasley und zwei Muggelstämmigen wollen. Wundert mich bei dir ja schon, immerhin haben die Potters bekanntlich Kontakt zu einem Gleichgeschlechtlichem Paar und deine Mom stammt auch von Muggeln ab. Aber es geht auch nicht um ihn, sondern um dich. Wir möchten dich nicht verlieren, ok?"Ein erleichtertes Lächeln machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit.

„OK. Und heute Nachmittag komme ich mit zur Kleinen. Kann ich Draco eben nur kurz treffen."

„Schön, Kumpel!"Ron verpasste Harry einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter und die beiden Jungen machten sich auf den Weg in den großen Saal zum Mittagessen.

""""""""""""""""3 Stunden später"""""""""""""""""""""""

„Hi Harry. Gehen wir erst eine Runde zum See? Mir ist noch nicht nach rumsitzen und auf ein Tier warten zumute."

„ Hi. Ich befürchte, heute musst du doch alleine üben. Ich kann nämlich nicht lange.

„Oh, ok. Was hast du denn noch vor?"Eine leichte Enttäuschung verspürte Draco ja schon. Auch, wenn er es nicht zugegeben hätte, seit Harry da war, fühlte er sich wohler und nicht mehr so allein wie früher. Er genoss das Zusammensein mit dem anderen Jungen.

„Ron hat sich beschwert, dass ich ihn, Hermine und Dean vernachlässige, und da habe ich versprochen, heute was mit ihnen zu unternehmen."Antwortete Harry ehrlich. Draco dagegen verzog das Gesicht.

„Aha. Aber sonst hat Weasley keine Probleme, oder? Ich meine, wie du schon gesagt hast, dieser Dean, wer auch immer das ist, und Granger sind auch noch da. Er hat also keinen Grund sich zu beschweren. Ist ja nicht so, als wäre er ohne dich einsam." #So wie ich # Es war ein komisches Gefühl für Draco, sich das einzugestehen. Früher hatte er sich nur bei seinem Lehrer nicht einsam gefühlt, aber seine Beziehung zu ihm hatte sich stark verändert. Die sanften Gefühle zu dem Älteren waren immer weiter gewichen und hatten mulmigen, schlechten Gefühlen Platz gemacht. In Harry dagegen hatte er den ersten Freund gefunden, dem er sich öffnen konnte, der andere Einstellungen hatte, als sein Vater. Eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn. Warum also meckerte Weasley rum, wo er doch noch zwei andere Freunde besaß?

„Du tust, als spiele es keine Rolle, ob ich in der Gruppe wäre, oder nicht. Außerdem ist Ron mein bester Freund. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass ich mir vorschreiben lasse, wen ich mag und wen nicht. Also sei nicht sauer, ja?"

„Schon gut. Also, gehen wir jetzt?"

„Klar."Eine Weile liefen sie am Seeufer herum, redeten über dies und jenes. Bis Harry ein Junge in ihrem Alter auffiel, der alleine am See saß und die Arme und die Beine geschlungen hatte.

„Hey Draco, kennst du den?"Er deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung des Rotblonden. Draco folgte seinem Blick und nickte dann.

„Das ist Seamus Finnigan. Er geht in meinen Jahrgang, aber ich muss nicht unbedingt was mit ihm zutun haben."Erstaunt drehte sich Harry Draco zu.

„Warum nicht?"

„Er wird entweder gehänselt oder gemieden, weil er sich vor einem Jahr geoutet und sich seine Familie von ihm abgewandt hat." Abrupt blieb Harry stehen.

„Geoutet? Vor der ganzen Schule?"

„Nein, nur vor zwei sogenannten Freunden. Zja, das hat man davon, wenn man an dieser Schule zu jemandem offen ist."

„Das erklärt aber noch nicht, warum du ihn nicht kennen lernen willst. Wäre das nicht eine gute Gelegenheit, jemanden an deiner Schule zu finden, der nicht so oberflächlich ist?"Regelrecht entsetzt, starrte Draco Harry an.

„Nein! Mein Vater würde mich umbringen! Außerdem verstehe ich ihn nicht. Selbst wenn ich- nun ja- auch etwas für das gleiche Geschlecht empfinde, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass man es öffentlich machen muss. Ehrlich, in letzter Zeit zweifle ich zwar manches an, was mein Vater sagt, aber soweit, mit einem Mann zusammen zu leben, würde ich nun wirklich nicht gehen. Das wäre einfach zu viel der Schande."

„Hm."Mehr konnte Harry nicht erwidern. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren, taten ihm diese Worte weh. Sie enttäuschten ihn, obwohl er doch wusste, wie viel Draco ein gutes Ansehen wert war. Doch darüber wollte er jetzt nicht sprechen. So liefen sie noch eine Weile weiter, ohne viel zu reden, bis es für Harry Zeit wurde, zu gehen.

So, das war jetzt das letzte vor meinem Urlaub (höchstwahrscheinlich). Aber wenn ihr motiviert reviewt, schreibe ich auch noch bis dahin motiviert weiter, dann gibt es nach der Woche schneller wieder ein update :-)

Lg. Snuggles


	18. Kamelritt und eine neue Bekanntschaft

Antike

Teil: 17

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Katze: Sorry an alle! Erst mal weil ich zu lange gebraucht hab und zweitens, weil ich nicht garantieren kann, dass ich alle Fehler gefunden hab (mein Computer spinnt irgendwie und streicht mir das nicht an), ich war von diesem furchtbaren, nervenzerfetzenden, mitreißenden Handballspiel der Deutschen gegen Spanien gefesselt (meine Nerven haben sich immer noch nicht beruhigt) und bin noch leicht durch den Wind... :-)

Disclaimer: Die Ideen sind mir, die Charas der guten Rowling

Warnings: Slash, AU

An Yury: Aber natürlich bist du mit deinen Puscheln motivierend!

An Kathleen Potter: Danke. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir und ich freue mich auf dein nächstes Review!

Also, ihr Zwei seit mit Katze wirklich die treusten Seelen hier und ohne euch würde ich das Ganze wahrscheinlich nur noch auf Animexx posten.

DANKE!!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

„Und du bist dir wirklich ganz sicher, dass diese Viecher sich reiten lassen?"Skeptisch schaute Draco zu Harry hoch, der bereits auf diesem zweihöckrigem Ding saß. Harry dagegen verdrehte genervt die Augen und zeigte mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung hinter sich.

„Bei Merlin Draco, stell dich nicht so an und lass dir endlich hoch helfen."

„Und warum sollte ich mir sicher sein, dass dieser Muggel da"- er nickte in die Richtung eines kräftigen, braungebrannten Mannes, „mich nicht einfach fallen lässt?"In diesem Moment kam besagter Muggel zurück und hievte Draco, ohne auf dessen Gezeter zu achten, hinter Harry auf das Kamel. Augenblicklich schlang der Blonde seine Arme um Harrys Bauch und drängte sich an ihn.

„Ah, Draco, erdrück mich nicht!"#Und press dich nicht so an mich, das könnte schlimme Folgen haben!# Während Harry seine Worte in Gedanken ergänzte, setzte sich die Karawane, an der Harry und Draco teilnahmen, in Gang.

Hin und her, hin und her. Die Decken, die auf dem Kamel befestigt waren, rutschten verdächtig und Draco wurde übel. Wieso hatte er sich nur von Harry zu diesem Muggel- Unfug überreden lassen? Und jetzt lachte ihn der Andere auch noch aus!

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht lieber einen Esel reiten möchtest, Draco? Die sind kleiner!"Pah! Wütend starrte er den Schwarzhaarigen an. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil ihm diese Rumwackelei nichts ausmachte. Er war schließlich immer noch ein Malfoy und er würde sich nicht dazu herablassen, einen Esel zu- uh er hatte das Gefühl, seekrank zu werden. Wo war nur sein Besen geblieben? Die sanften, fließenden Bewegungen wären jetzt genau das Richtige für ihn. Zu mal ihm in den letzten Tagen ohnehin ständig schlecht war. Aber nein, jetzt saß er hier und drückte sich so nah es ging an Harry heran- ‚na ja, eine gute Sache hat das Ganze wenigstens. Harry vor mir- verdammt, Draco, lass den Scheiß!# Wütend bis er sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen. Besser er versuchte, sich den Bewegungen dieses Vieches anzupassen.

Nach 1 ½ Stunden machte der Zug schließlich in einer kleinen Oase halt. Harry und Draco saßen etwas abseits von ihrer Gruppe, aßen Melone, tranken Wasser und Draco fand seine gute Laune schnell wieder, bis Harry einen Jungen entdeckte, der gerade einen der Esel von seiner Last befreite.

„Hey, Draco. Ist das nicht dieser Junge, den wir am See gesehen haben?" Draco schnaubte.

„Ja, das ist Sean Finnigan. Was viel wichtiger ist, was macht er hier? Der lässt sich doch nicht wirklich zu Muggelarbeiten herab, oder? In wie viel Schande will der Kerl eigentlich noch versinken?"Harrys Augen verengten sich und er stand auf.

„Also, wenn ich mir solche Unverschämtheiten von den Zauberern an den Kopf geworfen werden, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich auch den Muggeln zuwenden, die von all dem nichts wissen."Damit ließ er den verdutzten Malfoyerben einfach sitzen und ging auf den Rotblonden zu.

„Hi." Überrascht drehte sich Seamus um.

„Was willst du?"Fragte er barsch, nachdem er Harry gemustert hatte.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich dir helfen kann. Hast du einen besonderen Grund, mich so an zu schnauzen?"Ungerührt drehte sich Seamus wieder dem Esel zu, kontrollierte seine Hufe.

„Du bist mit dem arrogantestem Typen der ganzen Schule hier, die Chance, dass du nicht nur rumstänkern und dich über den ach- so- schwulen- Idioten lustig machen willst, ist also nur sehr gering." Harry lächelte. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser Junge.

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber ich will nicht stänkern. Oder denkst du, Mr. Malfoy würde sonst so beleidigt aussehen?"Jetzt wand sich Seamus ihm doch wieder zu und schaute schließlich zu seinem Schulkameraden. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit und Harry stellte fest, dass er damit schon wesentlich freundlicher aussah.

„Nein, wohl kaum. Bist du mit ihm befreundet? Ich dachte immer, er wäre zu stolz für eine Freundschaft, die über die Klamotten und Vermögensfrage hinaus geht."Harry lächelte.

„Wer sagt denn, dass unsere Freundschaft anders ist?"Der Kleinere runzelte die Stirn, bevor er antwortete.

„Naja, du siehst nicht so aus. Du bist nicht an unserer Schule, oder?"

„Nein, ich bin an der Remat- Noil- School. Und du hast recht, Draco und ich haben uns während eines Flugkurses angefreundet. Er ist wirklich nicht übel, wenn man ihn näher kennt."

„Moment." Seamus kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Hast du nicht an der Flugshow diesen Sommer teilgenommen?"

„Ja. Ich bin Harry Potter. Und du bist Seamus Finnigen.

„Ja. Aber was willst du jetzt eigentlich wirklich?"

„Dir helfen, das hab ich doch gesagt. Das Zeug sieht ja nicht gerade leicht aus."Er deutete auf den Sack, den Seamus, bevor er gekommen war, von dem Esel genommen hatte.

„Nein, ist es wirklich nicht. Wenn du willst, kannst du mir tragen helfen und danach muss ich noch die Pferde versorgen."

„Klar." Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Harry bei Seamus, half ihm und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Draco hatte er dabei völlig vergessen. Bis Seamus meinte, es sei Zeit sich wieder zu den Kamelen zu begeben, er selbst würde vorne Kutschieren.

Als Harry zu den Kamelen zurück kam, wartete ein wirklich wütender Draco Malfoy auf ihn.

„Ach, lässt sich der gnädige Herr auch mal wieder blicken?" Fauchte er ihn an, noch bevor Harry richtig da war.

„Na hör mal, du hast doch so abfällig von Seamus gesprochen. Du weist, wie sehr ich diese Vorurteile hasse. Und gerade von dir! Außerdem ist Seamus wirklich nett!"In Draco zog sich etwas zusammen. Warum nur, musste Harry immer aller Leute Liebling sein?

„Na toll, und deshalb lässt du mich hier einfach sitzen, oder was?" Nun doch etwas schuldbewusst, senkte Harry den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Draco, ehrlich. Wir haben uns verquatscht."

„Verquatscht? Und da vergisst du mich einfach so, ja?"Jetzt schickte es Harry allerdings. Draco tat ja, als hätte er sonst was getan. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, wurden sie Beide auf das Kamel gehoben und obwohl Draco es eigentlich nicht wollte, hielt er sich wieder an dem Schwarzhaarigen fest. Als dieser sich mit bittenden, grünen Augen umdrehte und meinte, dass er es jetzt doch auch wieder gut sein lassen könnte, konnte der stolze Malfoyjunge nicht widerstehen und lächelte.

„Na gut, dir sei vergeben. Aber wehe, du missachtest mich noch mal!"

„Zu Befehl eure Hoheit!"Harry lachte und so machte sich die Karavane auf den Rückweg.

"""""""""""

Einen Monat später rannte Harry auf Seamus, Hermine, Dean und Ron zu. Er hatte heute länger mit Draco geübt und sich deshalb verspätet. Fast rechnete er mit einer erneuten Strafpredigt von Ron, doch dieser war so sehr in ein Gespräch mit Seamus vertieft, dass er Harrys zu Spätkommen gar nicht realisierte. Harry lächelte. Es war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, Seamus den Anderen vorzustellen. Er hatte damit zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen: Seamus hatte aufgeschlossene Menschen kennen gelernt, die ihn mochten, so wie er war, und Ron hatte sich mit Seamus angefreundet, so dass er ab und an über Harrys Abwesenheit hinweg sah. Allerdings auch wirklich nur ab und an... . Harry unterbrach seine Gedanken, als er sah, wie Seamus rot anlief, weil Dean ihm ein Kompliment über einen geglückten Zauberspruch machte. Das Lächeln des Schwarzhaarigen hätte sich, in Anbetracht der offensichtlichen Verliebtheit des Remrahc- Ecanes- Schülers in seinen Klassenkammeraden, sicherlich in ein Grinsen verwandelt, wäre Dean nicht ziemlich sicher Heterosexuell und bis über beide Ohren in Ginny verliebt gewesen. Seufzend machte er die anderen darauf aufmerksam, dass der Nachmittag immer später wurde und sie doch eigentlich Zauberdrachen steigen lassen wollten.

Zauberdrachen waren nicht zu vergleichen mit den langweiligen Fluggeräten der Muggel. Sicher hatten sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihnen, nur blieb der Zauberer dabei nicht auf dem Boden stehen, sondern wurde auf einer Art Sitz von dem Drachen durch die Luft gezogen, von dem aus er ihn lenken konnte. Das spannende daran war, den Funken, die der Drache im fliegen immer wieder nach hinten spie, auszuweichen und trotz des buckligen Fluges auf dem Sitz zu bleiben. Allerdings war das Fallen nicht wirklich gefährlich, da der Drache es sofort spürte und einen auffing. Selbst Ron war noch nichts passiert, obwohl dessen Drache an Altersschwäche litt und oft erst in letzter Minute reagierte. Aber zur Not gab es ja auch noch Hermine, die ihren Schutzzauber bereit hielt und ihnen vom Boden aus zuguckte, da ihr diese Art von Flug, wie jede andere auch, nicht ganz geheuer war.

""""""""""

Während die Fünf einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag verbrachten, ließ Draco sich in weiches Gras sinken und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Gerade hatte er sich zwei Mal hintereinander übergeben und allmählich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wohl doch mal einen Heiler aufsuchen sollte, auch wenn es sein Vater nicht gerne sah, wenn sein Sohn wegen so einem Wehwehchen Schwäche zeigte. Langsam schloss der Blonde die Augen, versank in seinen Gedanken. Eigentlich ging es ihm, bis auf seine Übelkeit in letzter Zeit, besser denn je. Er verstand sich prima mit Harry, seine Übungen zeigten endlich Erfolge, ihm wurde langsam klarer, in welches Tier er sich verwandeln würde, und zu allem Überfluss war sein Lehrer seit einem Monat verreist, da er an Herzproblemen litt und sein Heiler ihm dringend eine Luftveränderung empfohlen hatte. Was Draco dennoch Sorgen machte, waren seine Aufkeimenden Gefühle zu Harry. Anfangs war es nur die Sehnsucht und die Leidenschaft für ihn gewesen, die er verspürte, doch je näher er Harry kam und je mehr die Gefühle zu seinem Lehrer abklangen, desto mehr fühlte er sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hingezogen. Aber das konnte er nicht! Sicher, er hatte sich verändert. Er wusste, dass er sich früher oder später gegen seinen Vater auflehnen würde, nicht mehr darum herum kam, vieles, was sein Vater tat oder sagte, in Frage zu stellen, seine Verachtung gegenüber alles was unter ihm Stand und seine Art, ihn anzuschreien und niederzumachen, zu hassen und verachten begann. Aber dennoch würde er ein ehrbarer Zauberer bleiben. Er würde sich nicht seinen Gefühlen hingeben, nicht zum Gespött der Leute werden!

#Ich werde ihnen zeigen, dass ein guter Malfoy auch anders und dennoch für die Leute anständig sein kann! Das heißt ja nicht, dass ich Harry nicht nahe sein darf. Ich darf es nur nicht öffentlich machen. Und ich muss aufpassen, dass es Freundschaft oder wenigstens nur Verlangen, keine Liebe bleibt.# Mit diesen Gedanken erhob sich Draco Malfoy, um noch ein wenig durch den Wald zu spazieren.

"""""""""""

So, dass war s mal wieder. Auf das Kamelreiten bin ich übrigens gekommen, weil ich es in Tunesien die letzte Woche gemacht habe. Und ich finde, dafür, dass ich mich eigentlich ohne zündende Ideen an diesen Teil gesetzt habe, ist er doch ganz annehmbar geworden. Jedenfalls komme ich meinen eigentlichen Absichten immer näher :-).

Bitte vergesst das reviewn nicht! #Lieb guck#

Und noch mal ein extra Dank an Yury, auf Wunsch meiner Beta hat sie das ganze auch noch mal nach Fehlern durchgeguckt. Also, wenn jetzt noch welche drin sind, gebe ich es auf!

Lg. Snuggles


	19. Ungeahnte Folgen

Antike

Teil: 18

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Warning: Slash, AU

Disclaimer: Weder die Harry Potter Charas, noch die Lied- und Gedichtzeilen, die ich in diesem und den nächsten Kapiteln verwende, sind mir.

Danke An:

Yury: Oh ja, der Zaubertrank- was es damit auf sich hat, klärt sich in diesem chapter :-)

Kathleen Potter: Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon habt, was jetzt hier rein passt, aber ich sage dir, sollte das passieren, dann passiert vorher noch einiges!

Yuri: Willkommen zurück! Es freut mich, wenn dir jetzt an meiner Geschichte nichts mehr fehlt. Mir hatten am Anfang noch persönliche Bindungen der Charas gefehlt (außer freundschaftlich und SB/RL) aber das ändert sich ja langsam. Ja, in Tunesien war es sehr schön und vor allem warm. Was das mit Harry angeht- zja, ich befürchte... .

Info: In meinem AU ist man ab 17 volljährig, allerdings ist es üblich, entweder direkt nach der Schule zu heiraten, oder noch bei den Eltern wohnen zu bleiben.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I can't deny what I believe

I can't be what I'm not

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

„Harry! Harry, sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!"

„Was? Oh, entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken ganz wo Anders." Verärgert runzelte Seamus die Stirn und ließ sich auf Harrys Bett sinken, guckte aber mitleidig, sobald er Harrys trauriges Gesicht sah.

„Hey. Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Oh, ich, na ja, nicht so wichtig."Unbehaglich biss sich der Dunkelhaarige auf der Lippe herum. Sollte er Seamus von seinen Gefühlen erzählen? Nein, nicht einmal Ron und Hermine wussten über diesen kleinen Teil in ihm bescheit. Nur in Sirius Gegenwart hatte er einmal Zweifel seiner Sexualität betreffend geäußert. Doch selbst dieser wusste nichts von den Kämpfen in seinem Inneren, dem nervösen Magenkribbeln und Schwindelgefühlen in letzter Zeit, wenn er einen gewissen Blondschopf sah. Jäh wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Seamus mit seiner nächsten Frage direkt ins Schwarze traf.

„Sag mal, kann es sein, dass du dich in Draco verguckt hast?" Erschrocken fuhr Harrys Kopf in die Höhe. War es denn so offensichtlich? Eigentlich hatte er das nicht gedacht, Draco schien schließlich nichts zu bemerken und er gab sich auch alle Mühe, sich ganz normal zu verhalten. Nur in manchen Momenten, so wie eben, begann er, vor sich hin zu träumen... .

Seamus schien seine Gedanken erraten zu können.

„Keine Angst, es ist mir nur aufgefallen weil ich selber im Moment... ach Scheiße!"Wütend trat Seamus auf, eigentlich hatte er dieses Thema nicht anschneiden wollen.

„Weil du in Dean verliebt bist, nicht war?"Harry setzte sich zu Seamus, sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte nun einen weichen Ausdruck angenommen. Sah er doch, wie sehr Seamus darunter litt, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn wirklich mochte und sich dann in eben jenen einseitig verliebt zu haben.

„Ja, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Was ist nun mit dir und Draco?"Harry seufzte.

„Wenn ich es dir verrate, versprichst du mir, es für dich zu behalten?"

„Versprochen!"Ehrlich sah der Kleinere in die grünen Augen.

„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen."Scharf zog Seamus die Luft an. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet.

„Und es sollte nur für dieses eine Mal sein. Am Anfang fand ich das auch ok, ich war zwar wahrscheinlich schon da ein bisschen in ihn verliebt, aber das war nicht so schlimm."Er holte tief Luft, sah auf den Fußboden.

„Und jetzt ist es schrecklich. Wir sind so vertraut miteinander geworden, dass ich mir ständig vorkomme, als würde ich ihn belügen, wenn ich in seiner Gegenwart an Dinge denke, an die man bei einem einfachen Freund eigentlich nicht denken sollte. Und das schlimmste: ich bin mir nicht !00-prozentig sicher, ob er nicht etwas Ähnliches fühlt. Erst war er zwar in seinen- ich meine, das eine Mal war es zwar sicher nur rein körperliches Verlangen, aber jetzt kenne ich mich nicht mehr aus bei ihm. Manchmal sieht er mir so in die Augen, dass ich denke, er fühlt wie ich, aber dann beweißt mir sein kaltes Verhalten das Gegenteil."Er schaute auf und Seamus nutzte die kurze Unterbrechung seines Redeflusses für eine Frage.

„Warum fragst du ihn nicht einfach, ob er sich mehr als eine Freundschaft vorstellen könnte?"

„Weil er mir direkt nach unserer gemeinsamen Nacht gesagt hat, dass er es nicht könnte. Da spielt noch mehr eine Rolle, aber das kann ich dir nicht verraten. Ich hab ihm versprochen mit niemanden darüber zu reden."Verstehend nickte Seamus. Einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann ergriff der Rotblonde wieder das Wort.

„Und wenn du ihn einfach küsst? Ok, das könnte natürlich das Selbe bewirken wie deine Worte, aber vielleicht reagiert er unbewusst ehrlicher, als er es mit klarem Verstand tun würde." Sofort schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Nein! Das würde nicht nur unsere Freundschaft gefährden, sondern was meinst du, wie es mir nach einem Kuss ginge, wenn er mir danach einen Korb gibt? Auf keinen Fall! Ist so ja schon schwer genug, meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten."Ratlos zuckte Seamus mit den Schultern.

„Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter."Zum wiederholten Mal seufzte Harry tief.

„Sag ich ja. Aber jetzt zu dir. Bist du dir sicher, dass du bei Dean keine Chance hast? Ich mein, vielleicht hält seine Verliebtheit zu Ginny ja nicht lange an."Seamus Augenrollen war Antwort genug.

„Ok, er ist schon ziemlich verknallt in sie."Gab der Bebrillte zu.

„Du sagst es."Nun seinerseits schwer aufatmend, ließ er sich nach Hinten auf Harrys Bett fallen. Harry tat es ihm gleich und schaute irritiert zu ihm, als Seamus unvermittelt anfing zu lachen.

„Wir sind schon hoffnungslose Fälle, was? - Und das mit siebzehn!"Er rollte sich auf die Seite, um Harry ansehen zu können und auch dieser fing nun zu lachen an.

„Ja, aber wart´ s ab. In zehn Jahren haben wir sieben Kinder und sind glücklich verheiratet!"Wieder fing der Rotblonde zu glucksen an, drehte sich auf den Rücken zurück.

„Demzufolge müssten wir nur Arthur Weasley fragen, ob er sich in seiner Schulzeit zufällig mal für Kerle interessiert hat. Vielleicht ist es für uns ja auch noch nicht zu spät!" Harry, der sich gerade wieder eingekriegt hatte, prustete erneut los.

„Klar, und Siri war in seiner Schulzeit stock hetero! Ach nein, ich vergas, er ist ja schon in der Schule mit Remus zusammen gekommen. So ein Mist aber auch!"

So blödelten sie noch eine Zeit lang herum, bis die zwei verdutzten Jungen, ein rot- und ein Braunhaariger, herein kamen, auf die sie ursprünglich gewartet hatten.

"""""""""""""

3 Tage später (fast zwei Monate nach dem Quiddichspiel)

"""""""""""""

„Sag mal, Harry- "Draco stützte sich im Liegen auf seine Ellenbogen. „Mit wem hast du eigentlich das erste Mal geschlafen?"

„Was?"Harry hatte bis eben auf der verzauberten , weichen Bank, auf der sie es sich auf einer kleinen Wiese bequem gemacht hatte, gedöst und schaute nun etwas perplex in die grauen Augen.

„Naja, du meintest doch, ich sei nicht dein Erster. Und mich würde interessieren- na ja... ."Harry schmunzelte. Warum es Draco wohl so wichtig war, das zu wissen? Aber gut, er hatte kein Problem damit, es dem anderen zu erzählen.

„Es war Charlie Weasley, nach einem unserer 3- Familien- Treffen."

„Wie bitte?"Draco fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust. Zu wissen, dass Harry mit einem Anderen intim gewesen war, hatte schon an ihm genagt, er war eben von Natur aus eifersüchtig, aber ausgerechnet mit einem Weasley, den er immer wieder sah- nein! Harry sollte mit keinem außer ihm so etwas teilen! Mit einem Mal fühlte Draco unbändige Sehnsucht nach dem Schwarzhaarigen. Er wollte ihn berühren, seine Lippen auf seinen spüren. Langsam beugte er sich vor, verschloss diese unglaublich weichen Lippen vor ihm mit einem intensiven Kuss.

Tausend Farben, Lichter, Schmetterlinge und Schnatze. Alles in dem Schwarzhaarigen schien zu explodieren. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er den Kuss, glaubte, all seine Träume in Erfüllung gehen zu sehen, bis Draco den Kuss abrupt abbrach.

#Nein! Zur Morgana, dass wollte ich nicht! Jetzt glaubt er sicher, ich wollte mehr von ihm, aber das kann ich nicht!# Stotternd versuchte Draco, Harry seine Gefühle zu erklären.

„Harry ich, es tut mir leid! Ich weiß nicht warum- wir wollten nicht, aber... ."Lächelnd unterbrach Harry ihn, streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Schon gut. Ich weiß, es ist verwirrend für dich, aber das ist ok, das ist es für mich auch. Ich wollte dich auch küssen, schon lange, aber ich habe mich nicht getraut, dir zusagen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe... ."Erschrocken riss Draco die Augen auf. #Nein, bitte, bitte nein!#

„Nein, es tut mir leid, aber du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden."Er schluckte. Das zu sagen, viel ihm schwer. Aber, obwohl er wusste, dass seine nächsten Worte nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprachen, wollte er auf keinen Fall eine gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung eingehen. Das würde ihm nur Ärger einbringen.

„Harry, der Kuss eben war nur aus einem Reflex heraus. Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt."

„Oh."Hatte er sich eben noch glücklich und einfach wundervoll gefühlt, stürzte Harry jetzt kopfüber in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch. Verzweifelt fühlte er die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Als hätte er sich verbrand, zog er seine Hand fort und stand auf. Er wollte nur noch weg!

„Ich- ich geh dann mal."Mit diesen Worten griff er blind nach seinem Besen, stieg auf und flog so schnell er konnte davon.

„Harry!"Draco sprang auf, doch der Schwarzhaarige hörte ihn nicht mehr, und so sank Draco auf der Bank zurück.

"""""""""""""""""

„Seamus, hast du- hast du kurz Zeit?"Unruhig trat Harry im Flur der fremden Schule von einem Fuß auf den anderen, strich sich sein schwarzes Haar möglichst weit ins Gesicht, um seine geröteten Augen und Wangen zu verstecken. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht herkommen, sondern sich einfach irgendwo verstecken wollen, aber ein anderer Teil in ihm musste seine Gefühle einfach mit jemandem teilen.

„Ja, ich komme gerade aus der letzten Stunde, lass mich nur noch meine Tasche wegbringen- oh."Seamus stutzte, als er einen kurzen Blick in das Gesicht des Größeren erhaschte.

„Ach was soll´ s, lass uns gehen, so schwer ist sie nicht." Schweigend gingen die beiden Jungen nebeneinander her, bis sie sich auf einem großen Stein, in der Nähe des schuleigenen Teiches, setzten. Harry zog seine Beine an die Brust, schlang die Arme darum und legte seinen schmerzenden Kopf auf den Knien ab. Leise, von aufkeimenden Schluchzern unterbrochen, erzählte er Seamus, was passiert war.

„...Und er meinte, er sei nicht in mich verliebt. Naja, für mich war dieser Kuss so wundervoll, aber auf ihn hatte er anscheinend keine Wirkung."Erneut suchten sich die Tränen ihren Weg über seine Wange, hart schluchzte er auf. Seamus konnte gar nicht sagen, wie leid ihm der Schwarzhaarige tat. In diesem Monat, in dem er ihn nun kannte, hatte er mehr Verständnis, mehr offene Gefühle und Gedanken von Harry, Dean, Ron und Hermine erfahren, als von irgend einer anderen Person zuvor. Gerade Harry war so offen und ehrlich, dass Seamus rasende Wut auf Draco überkam, der diesem Menschen so weh tat. Behutsam strich er ihm über den Rücken, versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Glaub mir ich weiß, wie weh das tut."Entschuldigend blickte Harry auf, unternahm einen ziemlich erfolglosen versuch, seine Tränen weg zu wischen.

„Entschuldige. Dir geht es nicht anders, du wirst auch noch öffentlich ständig dumm angemacht und ich heule hier rum."

„Schon gut. Weist du, vielleicht sollten wir in der nächsten Zeit lieber ein bisschen Abstand zu Dean und Draco halten. Gerade, wo Ginny und Dean jetzt ein Paar sind."

„Bitte was?!" Seamus lachte schmerzlich auf.

„Hermine hat es mir gestern erzählt. Sie ist doch öfters mit Ginny zusammen, weil sie wenigstens etwas offener ist als der Rest der Mädchen."Seamus seufzte und Harry legte nun seinerseits einen Arm um ihn.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Ich werde Draco morgen um Abstand bitten. Er wird sicher verstehen, dass es mir weh tut, ihm nahe zu sein und doch nicht. Und nach dem Kuss..."

„Hältst du es gar nicht mehr aus."Ergänzte Seamus.

„Dean hat mir zwar nie Hoffnungen gemacht, aber die Vorstellung, ihn und Ginny ständig vor der Nase zu haben- nein, muss nicht sein!" Mit einem Ruck sah Harry auf. Das war doch die Idee!

„Sag mal, ihr habt doch auch langes Wochenende, oder?"

„Ja, vier Tage, warum?"

„Hast du nicht Lust, mit zu uns zu kommen? Wir könnten in die Bäder gehen und uns gegenseitig ein bisschen ablenken. Natürlich nur, wenn deine Tante nichts dagegen hat."

„Hat sie sicher nicht. Ich meine, ich bin ihr sehr dankbar, sie war die Einzige aus meiner Familie, die zu mir gehalten hat und mich sogar in den Ferien bei sich wohnen lässt, aber so ein richtiges Zuhause ist es eben doch nicht. Ich würde mich freuen, vorrausgesetzt, für deine Eltern ist es ok."

„Ist es sicher, ich eule ihnen nachher direkt."Trotz des Schmerzes, der sich einfach nicht aus Harrys Inneren verbannen ließ, lächelte er. Diese vier Tage würden mit Sicherheit besser werden, als alleine zu Hause rum zu sitzen und sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu heulen. Seamus dachte ähnlich und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihre jeweiligen Schulen.

"""""""""""""""""

„Hi Harry."

„Hi Draco."Unsicher standen die Beiden voreinander, bis Harry das Wort ergriff. Seine Stimme verriet seine Aufregung nur ein kleines bisschen, während er sprach.

„Ich wollte dich wegen gestern sprechen, Draco..."Der Blonde unterbrach ihn schnell. Er wollte, dass alles einfach so werden würde, wie vor dem gestrigen Tag. Es war so eine neue Erfahrung für ihn, einen Freund zu haben, und er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, gleichzeitig aber auch seinen guten Ruf wahren.

„Das mit dem Kuss tut mir leid. Ich hab dir Hoffnungen gemacht, das wollte ich nicht. Aber ich mag dich ehrlich und ich möchte einfach weiter mit dir befreundet bleiben!"Harry schluckte. Hatte Draco wirklich nichts von dem verstanden, was er gestern gesagt hatte, nichts von dem, was in ihm vor ging?

„Nein, ich kann das nicht. Entschuldige, aber sobald du in meiner Nähe bist- es tut einfach unglaublich weh. Ich brauche Zeit, weist du?"

„Oh. Ja, aber wir können uns doch weiter sehen, oder?"Draco beschlich eine ungute Ahnung, bittend sah er Harry ins Gesicht. Doch der senkte nun die Augen.

„Nein. Ich brauche Abstand und ich wollte dich bitten, zu verstehen, dass ich in der nächsten Zeit nicht mit dir trainieren kann. Aber du bist jetzt so weit, dass du es sicher auch alleine hinkriegst."Harry schluckte und Draco musste an sich halten, um dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht einfach um den Hals zu fallen und zu küssen. #Reiß dich zusammen, Draco Malfoy! Wenn er Abstand braucht, dann bekommt er ihn auch. Du warst doch derjenige, der keine Beziehung wollte! Also musst du jetzt auch die Konsequenzen tragen, wenn er nicht mit nur Freundschaft zurecht kommt!# Während Draco noch versuchte, zu verdrängen, dass die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn ausschimpfte, verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit der seines Vaters hatte, küsste Harry ihn kurz auf die Wange, verabschiedete sich mit einem schnellem

„ Tschüß, Draco"und rannte davon und überhörte Dracos trauriges, gemurmeltes

„Bye, Harry."

"""""""""""""""""""

Nicht nur bei Harry flossen an diesem Tag die Tränen. Als Draco an diesem Tag, wie verabredet, seinen Patenonkel besuchte, viel diesem sofort das verweinte Gesicht auf. Doch das war nicht das Einzige, was Severus Snape beunruhigte.

„Draco, jetzt ist Schluss! Ich gucke mir das jetzt lange genug an, heute gehen wir zusammen zu meiner Heilerin!"

„Was- aber Onkel, die ständige Übelkeit hat sich doch gelegt. Und die Schwindelanfälle sind sicher nichts Ernstes." Doch der Professor ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Nichts da, das hält mir schon zu lange an. Du kommst mit und keine Wiederrede."Damit musste sich der Malfoyerbe fügen, schließlich sprach da sein Patenonkel mit ihm, dem er nicht nur den gebührenden Respekt entgegen brachte, sondern den er auch noch mochte.

"""""""""""""""

„NEIN!!!"Dracos Schrei durchbrach die Stille, die in den Raum eingekehrt war, seit die Heilerin ihr Untersuchungsergebnis verkündet hatte. Auch Severus brauchte eine Weile, um sich zu beruhigen. Schließlich hatte seine Stimme wieder den gewohnt- neutralen Klang angenommen und er sah Draco fragend in die Augen.

„In Ordnung, Draco. Wann hast du mit einem Mann geschlafen und mit wem? Und versuch erst gar nicht, es zu leugnen!"Draco senkte seinen Blick. Seine Wangen glühten vor Scham.

„Nach dem Quiddichspiel mit Harry Potter."

„Mit- zur Morgana, Draco!"Schrie der Schwarzhaarige auf. Diesmal dauerte es etwas länger, doch selbst nach dieser Erkenntnis fasste er sich wieder.

„Also gut. Lass uns überlegen. Wie könntest du vorher mit einem Fruchtbarkeitstrank in Verbindung gekommen sein?"Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Der Familientag, der Fruchtbarkeitstrank, den er brauen musste und der vermeintliche Schlaftrank, den er in der Nacht geschluckt hatte- er musste die Flaschen vertauscht haben- also war es nicht nur ein Irrtum, es war tatsächlich war:

Er, Draco Malfoy, war schwanger.

In dieser Nacht, träumte Draco von lauter Minni- Harrys, die zwischendurch Snapes Gestalt annahmen, um ihm gewaltig den Kopf zu waschen und ihm schließlich seine Hilfe anboten, sollte er sich für das Kind und gegen die Gesellschaft entscheiden.

""""""""""""""""

Bye Snuggles


	20. Liebeskummer

Antike

Teil: 19

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!!!!

* * *

Ich erzähl dir von meinen Gedanken und wie es mir geht,

und dass du der einzige bist, der mich wirklich versteht.

* * *

Nein, er würde dieses Kind nicht bekommen. Unruhig lief Draco in dem gemeinschaftlichen Schlafraum der Jungen von einer Wand zur anderen. Gerade hatte er das Buch seines Patenonkels über Fruchtbarkeitstränke durchgelesen und war schockiert. Dieser Trank war eigentlich nicht dafür gedacht, einem Mann das Austragen eines Kindes zu ermöglichen, sondern eine unfruchtbare Frau schwanger werden zu lassen. Dennoch wirkte er auch bei Männern, wie genau das funktionierte, schien allerdings noch unbekannt zu sein, was ihn nicht gerade beruhigte. Dazu kam die Tatsache, dass das Kind zwar im Körper des Mannes heranwachsen konnte, der Mann jedoch nicht fähig war, es auszutragen. Somit wäre ein Kaiserschnitt notwendig, wenn nicht Mann und Kind sterben sollten.

Draco wurde schlecht. Eine Woche war es jetzt her, seit Harry ihn um Abstand gebeten hatte. Eine Woche, in der sich seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Jetzt konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sich eine Frau fühlte, die unehelich schwanger wurde. Denn genauso kam er sich jetzt vor. Was sollte er tun? Die Heilerin hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie bis zum vierten Monat einen Abtreibungs- Spruch über ihn sprechen könne. Also hatte er noch zwei Monate für die Entscheidung. Doch welche Entscheidung war die Richtige? Abtreiben? Das Kind auszusetzen kam für ihn nicht in Frage, dem war er sich inzwischen sicher. Aber es bekommen? Dann müsste er auch Harry beichten, was geschehen war.

Und schon war er wieder beim Thema. Harry. Seit er ihn nicht mehr sah, war sich Draco sicher, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Er vermisste ihn in diesen sieben Tagen so schrecklich, dass er das Gefühl hatte, noch nie ohne ihn gelebt zu haben. Und immer wieder plagten ihn die Schuldgefühle. Er wusste, dass er an ihrer beider Leid Schuld war. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht! Ein Leben wie Seamus Finnigen führen, immer verhöhnt von den anderen, nicht anerkannt von seiner Familie. #Obwohl, Black und Lupin haben es zusammen geschafft, sie sehen glücklich aus.# Schnell schob er diesen Gedanken in die letzte Ecke seines Gehirnes. Die beiden waren eben eine Ausnahme und leicht hatten sie es dennoch nicht. Wenigstens hatte Draco einen Spruch gefunden, der es ihm ermöglichte, seine Schwangerschaft nicht sichtbar werden zu lassen. Moment mal, welche Schwangerschaft? Er wollte dieses Kind doch so schnell es ging abtreiben lassen, oder? Verdammt noch mal, wieso immer er?!

* * *

Einen Monat später hatte Draco immer noch keine Antwort auf seine Fragen gefunden. Und auch das Gefühl, dass er etwas Wichtiges in seinem Leben verloren hatte, wollte nicht weichen. So stürzte er sich in seine Schularbeiten und übte weiter an seinen Animagus- Fähigkeiten.

* * *

Seamus lächelte. Gerade hatte ihn ein Schüler seiner Schule wieder beschimpft, Snape, der ihn bekanntlich nicht ausstehen konnte, hatte ihn scharf wegen eines verunglückten Trankes zurechtgewiesen, es hatte den ganzen Tag geregnet, und er lächelte. Grund dafür war kein anderer, als der schwarzhaarige Junge, der inmitten eines breiten Weges stand und ihm freudig zuwinkte.

„Hey Seamus!"

„Hi Harry. Wie war dein Tag? Ich sag dir, meiner war so was von beschissen, die reinste Wohltat, dich zu sehen! Scheint dem Wetter auch so zu gehen." Harry grinste und brachte Seamus zum stutzen.

„Na, dein Vormittag scheint besser gewesen zu sein als meiner, oder?"

„Ja, es ging. Aber weist du, was das Beste war?"

„Nein." Der Rotblonde zuckte mit den Schultern und sie machten sich langsam auf den Weg, zu dem kleinen Holzhäuschen im Wald, das sie während der letzten vier Wochen gebaut hatten und nun mit Magie verschönerten und sicherten. Nach dem langen Wochenende hatten sie übereinstimmend beschlossen, dass ihnen die Zweisamkeit gut tat und seit dem fast jeden freien Nachmittag mit Haus- Bau und reden verbracht. Beiden tat es gut, sich aussprechen zu können, so mal sie feststellen mussten, dass sich Gefühle nicht einfach in Luft auflösten, nur weil man den Anderen nicht sah. Besonders Harrys Gedanken waren anfangs ständig bei dem blonden Jungen gewesen und hatten ihn Nachts schlecht schlafen und sich die Seele aus dem Leib weinen lassen. Gerade deshalb irritierte Seamus dieses freie, offene Grinsen nun.

„Ich habe heut´ Nacht gut geschlafen und musste nicht einmal an Draco denken. Es schmerzt zwar irgendwo immer noch, vor allem die Erinnerung an die Gefühle, während ich ihn- na ja. Aber irgendwie ist es nicht mehr so- ach egal, ich freue mich auf unser Häuschen!"

„Na, ich weiß ja nicht... wenn ich da an unsere neuste Entdeckung denke..." Seamus verzog das Gesicht und Harry lachte.

„Du hörst dich an wie Ron. Dabei war es doch nur eine süße, kleine Spinne- Ach komm schon, fang nicht an zu Schmollen- nein, lass es, das zieht nicht!" Aber da war es schon passiert. Seamus verzog schmollend seinen Mund, seine Augen wurden groß- und er quiekte erschrocken auf, als Harry ihm von hinten auf den Rücken sprang und er nach vorne stolperte.

So lachten und tobten die Beiden ihren Weg entlang, ohne einen Schatten hinter den Bäumen wahrzunehmen, der bewegungslos dastand, bis er sich irgendwann auf den Rückweg machte. Sie sahen weder die traurigen grauen Augen, noch die Tränen, die sich in ihnen bildeten.

* * *

Unfähig, noch etwas anderes zu tun, ließ sich Draco Malfoy auf sein Bett nieder. Inzwischen waren seine Tränen versiegt, nicht aber seine Erinnerungen an diesen Tag.

Wie nahezu jede Nacht seit einem Monat, hatte er sich auch diesmal im Bett rum gewälzt, dem Schnarchen der Anderen zugehört und gegrübelt, bis es Zeit zum Aufstehen war. Nach dem Unterricht konnte er Seamus beobachten, der von seinem Klassenkammeraden angepöbelt wurde. Doch er hatte nicht eingegriffen, kein Mitleid verspürt. War es doch seit einigen Wochen bekannt, dass der, ohnehin verachtete, Schüler, nun auch noch eine Freundschaft mit Harry Potter führte. Nein, Draco hatte kein Mitleid, er beneidete ihn darum. Er und Harry hatten sich immer eher heimlich getroffen, nur Harrys Freunde wussten, dass sie nach der Flugschule noch weiter Kontakt hatten. Wenn sie sich vor Anderen gemeinsam zeigten, dann waren das immer Orte, an denen die Anwesenheit anderer Zauberer höchst unwahrscheinlich war. Er beneidete ihn um seine Freundschaft zu Harry. Diese Gedanken waren es dann auch gewesen, die ihn dazu brachten, hinter Seamus herzugehen. Er wollte Harry einfach mal wieder sehen. Doch nun ging es ihm noch schlechter, als vorher. Harrys Vertrautheit zu Seamus, ok, damit war er noch zurecht gekommen, schließlich war Harry in ihn verliebt und mit Seamus verband ihn nur Freundschaft. Nein, wirklich getroffen hatten ihn die Worte des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry war also dabei, ihn zu überwinden. Es tat weh, so unglaublich weh! Zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt, schlief Draco schließlich ein.

* * *

Große, grüne Augen sahen ihn an, verrieten ihm jede Emotion, jedes Gefühl in dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Trauer, Verletztheit, Freundschaft, Liebe und Verzeihen.

Er griff nach ihrem Besitzer, wollte ihn festhalten. Doch Harry entfernte sich immer weiter von ihm, hörte nicht auf sein Rufen, sah ihn nur immer weiter aus diesen unendlich tiefen Augen an.

Er hatte ihm doch verziehen, warum blieb er dann nicht bei ihm?

Draco wollte zu ihm laufen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Wie sollte er den Anderen aufhalten? Er würde ihn aufhalten, mit aller Kraft, egal wie! In dem Moment, als Harry ihm wieder näher zu kommen schien, wachte Draco schweißgebadet auf.

* * *

Bevor der Blondschopf langsam wieder zur Ruhe kam und in einen, diesmal traumfreien, Schlaf abdriftete, gab er sich ein Versprechen, das sich in ihm festsetzte, all seine Gedanken übernahm: Er würde Harry zurückerobern. Denn es gab nur eins, das er wirklich wollte. Er wollte Harry! Er wollte ihn und er würde ihn bekommen. Harry würde ihm verzeihen. Und wenn er das nicht mit Worten erreichen konnte, dann mit Taten. Er würde ihm beweisen, dass er eine zweite Chance verdient hatte, koste es, was es wolle.

* * *

Seamus sah nicht, wohin er lief. Über seine Wangen rannen seine Tränen, suchten sich einen Weg durch seine zusammengekniffenen Lippen, brannten in seinen Augen. Er wollte nur noch weg! So rannte er eine ganze Weile vor sich hin, bis er merkte, dass er sich durch weglaufen auch nicht besser fühlte. Doch wohin sollte er gehen? Diese Entscheidung nahmen ihm seine Füße fast automatisch ab und als Harry ihn tröstend in seine Arme schloss und Ron aus dem Zimmer schmiss, war er froh, hierher gekommen zu sein. Ganz langsam wurde sein Schluchzen leiser, die Tränen, die Harry unaufhörlich von seinen Wangen strich, blieben aus und er sank erschöpft in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Als der Kleinere aufwachte, fühlte er sich immer noch in der sicheren, wärmenden Umarmung gehalten.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?" Harrys Stimme klang freundlich und mitfühlend. Noch nicht in der Lage, zu antworten, nickte er.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was eben los war?" Sah so aus, als würde er seine Stimmbänder doch wieder aktivieren müssen. Obwohl, müssen? Er könnte auch einfach den Kopf schütteln. Seamus seufzte ergeben. Schweigen und alles in sich hineinfressen würde ihm auch nicht helfen, das hatte er schon zu oft getan. So begann er leise zu erzählen. Von seinem Gespräch mit Dean, der ihn nach der Schule abgefangen und gefragt hatte, warum Harry und er sich in letzter Zeit so zurückzogen, wie er der Frage ausgewichen war und Dean ihm von Ginny erzählte, mit der er so glücklich war und dass er bei ihrem Vater um ihre Hand angehalten hatte.

„...Und dabei hat er über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt. Irgendwann bin ich einfach weggerannt." Wieder fühlte er die aufkeimenden Tränen, versuchte sie herunter zu schlucken.

„Hey, schon gut, lass es raus!" Fürsorglich streichelte Harry über die Stirn und Haare des anderen. Ohne es selber zu merken, waren sie noch näher zusammen gerückt, so dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid für dich, ich weiß, wie..." Sanft legte sich ein Finger über Harrys Lippen, der durch weiche, zärtliche Lippen ersetzt wurde. Zögerlich erwiderte Harry den Kuss, knabberte an der Unterlippe des Anderen und glitt dann zu seinem Ohr.

„Ich bin nicht Dean, Seamus." Harry flüstere die Worte nur, und doch spürte Seamus, wie wichtig sie Harry waren.

„Und ich bin nicht Draco." Gab er eben so leise zurück, sah direkt in die grünen Augen.

„Wir sind beide in jemanden anderes verliebt, Harry. Aber weist du, ich habe dich sehr lieb. Ich fühle mich wohl bei dir und du bist der erste Mensch, mit dem ich mir vorstellen könnte, auch eine längere Beziehung zu führen. Vielleicht muss sich echte Liebe ja auch einfach entwickeln und in den letzten Tagen wollte ich einfach von dir gehalten werden und dich küssen. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht... ." Diesmal war es Harry, der den Anderen durch einen tiefen Kuss unterbrach. Diese Küsse waren so anders, als die von Draco, er fühlte nicht dieses unbändige Verlangen und die Schmetterlinge in ihm waren auch nicht erwacht, aber es tat einfach gut, hier bei dem Rotblonden zu liegen, ihn im Arm zu halten und alles Andere von sich weg zu schieben.

„Aber lass es uns langsam angehen, ja?" Sprach der Schwarzhaarige seine Gedanken aus, als sie den Kuss abgebrochen hatten und nun aneinandergeschmiegt dalagen. Seamus lächelte.

„Ok." So blieben sie liegen, redeten und streichelten sich, bis es für Seamus Zeit wurde, in seine eigene Schule zurück zu gehen.

* * *

So, das war s. Und es gilt weiterhin: nicht umbringen, bitte! Und zieht noch keine allzu voreiligen Schlüsse, es kommt ohnehin alles noch mal ganz anders #g#

PS.: Irgendwie sind sie bei mir ständig am weinen. Aber na ja...

Anm. Katze: Ja, die heulen echt ständig, freu mich schon tierisch auf die Fortsetzung, ihr tut mir ja alle soooo leid, ich weiß schon das Endpairing, ich weiß schon, ob Draco sein Kind behält, und ich weiß einfach gaaaaaaaaanz viel mehr als ihr! Hahaharrrrrrr evilgrins

Lg.: Snuggles


	21. Begegnungen und Gespräche

Antike

Teil: 20

Autorin: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte, die in einem der HP Bände erwähnt wurden, gehören nicht mir.

Warnings: Slash, AU, versuchte Vergewaltigung.

Rating: Ich denke, langsam wird es so ab sechzehn

Danke:

Yury: Schön, dass du dich mit Harrys Schwangerschaft abgefunden hast. Ich Hoffe, die Szene mit Lucius gefällt dir!

Kathleen Potter: Also, ein richtiger, schlimmer Schock erwartet dich eigentlich nur, wenn du ein Seamus Fan bist oder ihn zumindest magst.

* * *

Erklärung: Natürlich weiß ich, dass auch eine versuchte Vergewaltigung schlimme Folgen haben kann, und ich entschuldige mich schon im voraus, wenn ich das nicht ganz glaubwürdig geschildert habe. Erst wollte ich es ganz raus streichen, aber ich denke mal, so geht es. Und sollte jemand das Gefühl haben, dass ich das Thema dennoch zu harmlos erscheinen lasse, was es einfach nicht ist, sagt mir bitte bescheid.

* * *

It's not time to make a change,  
Just relax, take it easy.  
You're still young, that's your fault,  
There's so much you have to know.  
Find a girl, settle down,  
If you want you can marry.  
Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy. 

All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside,  
It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it.  
If they were right, I'd agree, but it's them you know not me.  
Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away.  
I know I have to go.

* * *

„Ich kann es nicht glauben! Und das will ein Malfoy sein! Wie kannst du es wagen? Schwul und auch noch schwanger. Aber dass du es weist, dieses Kind wirst du nicht zur Welt bringen. Nein! Ich verbiete mir dieses Verhalten von meinem eigenen Sohn!" Wutendbrand rannte Lucius Malfoy im Raum umher, hatte seine gewohnte Fassung verloren, man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er kurz vorm explodieren war.

„Bitte Vater! Es war meine Entscheidung, mit einem Jungen zu schlafen und es ist meine Entscheidung..." Dracos Stimme war immer leiser geworden, bis er abbrach. Zu groß war der Respekt seinem Vater gegenüber. Gerade, als Mr. Malfoy die Hand gegen seinen Sohn erheben wollte, stellte Severus Snape sich zwischen sie.

„Lucius, es reicht! Draco ist erwachsen. Du wirst dich dem fügen müssen." Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen- der Blonde explodierte.

„Ich?! Ich, ein Malfoy, soll mich einem Kind fügen?!" Völlig die Selbstbeherrschung verlierend, zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Nein, Severus. Du bist es, der sich fügen wird. Du wirst dieses Haus auf der Stelle verlassen. Was ich mit meinem Sohn mache..." Doch Snape reagierte schnell und entwaffnete den Blonden.

„...Ist nicht länger deine Sache. Es tut mir leid, Lucius, aber ab sofort werde ich mich um deinen Sohn kümmern. Und dass er seine Sexuallehre abbrechen wird, ist ja wohl keine Frage mehr."

„Du stellst dich gegen mich? Verlasse dieses Haus und wage es nie wieder, hier her zu kommen!" So verließen Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy das Anwesen. Ehe Draco noch nach seinen Sachen fragen konnte, klatschte Lucius in die Hände und ein Hauself beförderte all seine Sachen vor die Tür.

* * *

Eine Woche später

* * *

Gedankenverloren starrte Draco vor sich hin. Jetzt hatte er alles getan, was er konnte, hatte seinen guten Ruf wahrscheinlich für immer verloren, die ersten Gerüchte über seinen Auszug waren bereits aufgekommen und er hatte auch nicht vor, Harry und das Baby in seinem Bauch weiter zu verleugnen. Nicht mehr. Und dennoch lag das Schwierigste noch vor ihm. Er musste Harry alles gestehen. Aus diesem Grund war er jetzt auch hier. Er hatte seine alte Methode wieder verwendet und war Seamus nach der Schule nachgegangen, in der Hoffnung, er würde sich mit Harry treffen. Doch bis jetzt saß der Rotblonde nur auf einer Bank, sein Besen lag vor ihm und er schaute ebenfalls in den See. Draco selbst war ein Stück hinter ihm stehen geblieben und da es hier keinen Busch gab, hinter dem er sich hätte verstecken können, hatte er sich lediglich in den Schatten zweier Bäume gestellt und hoffte, nicht aufzufallen. Warum er sich eigentlich verstecken wollte, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Schließlich wollte er den Schwarzhaarigen ja um ein Gespräch bitten, und ihm nicht hinterher spionieren. Nach einer viertel Stunde hätte er es beinahe aufgegeben, als der ersehnte Schwarzhaarige doch noch auftauchte. Allerdings ganz anders, als Draco es sich erhofft hatte.

* * *

Lächelnd sah Seamus seinem Freund entgegen. Ja, sein Freund. Die Beiden waren nun seit knapp einem Monat ein Paar und er war glücklich. Das war er wirklich. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war da jemand, der ihn verstand, der genauso fühlte, wie er. Jemand, der nicht nur Trost, sondern auch Geborgenheit und Zärtlichkeit geben konnte. Und gerade die Zärtlichkeiten waren es, die Seamus besonders genoss. Zwar war ihre Beziehung nicht wirklich leidenschaftlich, aber auch so liebte er alles an seinem Freund. Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie zum ersten mal miteinander geschlafen und obwohl auch Seamus schon Erfahrungen hatte, war dieses Erlebnis, das mehr Kuscheln, als etwas anderes gewesen war, etwas einmaliges und besonderes für ihn gewesen. Harry und er hatten die Phase des Verliebtseins irgendwie einfach übersprungen und bauten ihre besondere Liebe nun auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen auf. Seamus konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry die Leidenschaft und das Kribbeln im Bauch in ihrer Beziehung nicht zu sehr fehlte und dass er wenigstens Ansatzweise über Draco hinweg war. All diese Gedanken verblassten, als Harry sich zu ihm setzte, sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umschmeichelte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gab. 

Gerade wollte Harry etwas sagen, als er ein Geräusch war nahm, sich umdrehte, und nur noch einen Blondschopf sah, der mit Aufgerissenen Augen dastand, sich umdrehte und wegrannte.

* * *

Völlig verstört und keuchend, prallte Draco zehn Minuten später gegen einen großen Körper. Ehe er sich versah, wurde er von seinem Lehrer ins Graß gepresst. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Der Schwarzhaarige schrie ihn an, schlug ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht. Soweit Draco noch denken konnte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Vater ihm bereits von seiner Entscheidung, die Lehre abzubrechen, berichtet hatte. Panisch versuchte er, sich aus dem Griff zu entwenden, doch der Andere war um einiges stärker. Völlig hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie ihm Hose und Unterhose herunter gerissen wurden. In diesem Moment gab Draco Malfoy auf, kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte nicht mehr. Doch das nächste, was er spürte, waren nicht die erwarteten, groben Hände, sondern das Lösen des Gewichtes über ihm. Er riss die Augen auf, hörte ein Knurren und sah den großen weißen Wolf, der mit gesträubten Fell über seinem, vor Angst wimmernden, Lehrer stand und ihn schließlich in die Flucht trieb. Dann kam der Wolf zu ihm und ehe Draco wusste, wie ihm geschah, verwandelte sich der Wolf in einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der ihn in eine herbeigezauberten Decke hüllte und seinen Kopf vorsichtig und behutsam in seinen Schoß legte, dem zitternden Jungen immer wieder beruhigende Worte zu flüsternd und ihm über den Kopf streichelnd. Woher plötzlich der andere Mann kam, wusste er nicht und als dieser ihn aus Harrys Armen auf eine Trage schweben ließ, wurde alles Schwarz um ihn.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später ließ Harry sich erschöpft ins Graß fallen, lehnte sich an seinen Freund, der sich neben ihn setzte. 

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Was wirst du jetzt tun, ich meine, wegen Draco." Seufzend schloss Harry die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich verstehe noch überhaupt nicht, wie das eigentlich passieren konnte. Ich meine, er hätte in seiner Lehre doch ohnehin machen müssen, was er verlangte." Beschämt senkte Seamus den Kopf.

„Harry, da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen muss." Skeptisch hob Harry seine Augenbrauen, konnte den Ton in Seamus Stimme nicht zuordnen.

„Was?"

„Draco hat seine Lehre aufgegeben. Außerdem sind Gerüchte in der Schule im Umlauf, dass er von Zuhause ausgezogen sei. Warum weiß niemand so genau, aber irgendwer hat behauptet, dass er schwul ist und er hat es noch nicht bestritten." Harry wurde erst blass, dann, als er die Bedeutung der Worte begriff, sprang er abrupt auf.

„Sag, dass das nicht war ist! Du hast es gewusst und mir nichts gesagt? Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass er auch Gefühle hat? Das irgendwas geschehen sein muss, damit er so reagiert? Vielleicht hat es sein Lehrer ja schon mal versucht, und deshalb- " Augenblicklich presste er sich eine Hand auf dem Mund. Ihm war schlecht. Nun stand auch Seamus auf, traute sich jedoch nicht, näher an den Schwarzhaarigen heran zu gehen.

„Bitte Harry, es tut mir leid! Ich hatte einfach Angst, dass er wirklich von Zuhause weg ist, weil er zu seiner Sexualität stehen will und hatte Angst, dass du...dass du mich vergisst." Trotz seiner Wut, ging Harry wieder auf seinen Freund zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.

„Du hattest Angst, dass ich mich für Draco entscheide, wenn er doch Gefühle für mich entwickelt?" Seamus nickte.

„Hey! Das würde ich nicht. Ich habe mich für dich entschieden und ich bereue es nicht." Damit nahm er den Rotblonden in den Arm, bis sie sich wieder hinsetzten. Harry lehnte sich an Seamus Brust, der nun mit gespreizten Beinen hinter ihm saß. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, bis Harry mit leiser Stimme anfing zu sprechen.

„Weist du, was das Schlimmste war, Seamus?"

„Nein." War das einzige, was Seamus ihm antwortete.

Harry hatte sich entschuldigt und war gegangen, um den Blonden, der sie so entsetzt angestarrt hatte, zu suchen und mit ihm zu reden. So war er noch sitzen geblieben und erst zu ihnen gestoßen, als Harry Draco in den Armen hielt, wusste nicht, was genau geschehen war. Aus Harrys Gestotter hatte er nur entnehmen können, dass James sofort kommen sollte und Draco beinahe vergewaltigt worden wäre. So schnell es ging, war er zur Schule geflogen und hatte einen Kamin benutzt, um mit James von dort aus sprechen zu können und ihm den genauen Ort zu beschreiben, damit dieser dorthin Apperieren konnte. Dann war er das kurze Stück wieder zurück geflogen, wo Sirius, der James begleitet hatte, auf ihn wartete um mit ihm gemeinsam zu den Potters zu disapparieren. Doch er wollte ihn jetzt zu nichts drängeln, also wartete er ab, bis Harry weiter sprach.

„Das Schlimmste war, Draco so zu sehen. Und ich habe ihn erkannt." Alle Farbe wich aus Seamus Gesicht.

„Du hast ihn erkannt?"

„Ja. Ich hatte schon überlegt, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, aber da bin ich nicht weiter drauf eingegangen. Erst als ich ihn da eben so gesehen habe, wusste ich es plötzlich wieder. Es ist Sirius Cousin.

„Bitte was?" Vor Schreck hatte Seamus sich verschluckt und begann nun zu husten.

„Der Name ist mir entfallen, aber er hat damals wohl sehr stark gegen Sirius und Remus rebelliert. Meinte, er würde sich schämen, mit so jemanden verwand zu sein. Allerdings habe ich ihn nur zwei mal kurz gesehen. Komisch, dass ich ihn überhaupt wiedererkannt habe. Dad hatte mir damals erzählt, wer er war, Sirius spricht nicht von ihm. Ich glaube, selbst Remus weiß kaum etwas über ihn. Und da die Blacks ansonsten in der Öffentlichkeit nie viel über ihre Familie preisgeben... na ja." Erneut herrschte Stille. Und diesmal war es Seamus, der sie brach.

„Du willst dich um ihn kümmern, nicht war?" Erstaunt sah Harry nach hinten zu seinem Freund, dann lächelte er.

„Ja, das würde ich gerne."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Ich würde es genauso machen."

„Das heißt, du hättest nichts dagegen?"

„Nein." Harrys Lächeln vertiefte sich, er drehte sich in Seamus Umarmung ganz um und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich bin glücklich mit dir, weist du? Selbst wenn ich in Draco verliebt war und es vielleicht noch bin, würde ich das niemals auf´ s Spiel setzen."

„Ich vertraue dir. Das hätte ich von Anfang an tun sollen. Ich wollte dir nichts verschweigen. Bist du mir noch böse?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht." Damit kuschelte er sich wieder an den Rotblonden und schloss die Augen.

* * *

In den nächsten drei Tagen blieb Draco bei den Potters. James hatte Lucius Malfoy informieren wollen, doch nachdem dieser ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte, war er wiederwillig zu Severus Snape gegangen. Zu seiner großen Überraschung hatten sowohl er, als auch beide Schulleiter zugestimmt, dass Harry sich diese Woche um Draco kümmern sollte. 

Und das tat Harry. Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, so mal Draco noch immer apathisch wirkte und sich nur langsam von dem Schrecken erholte. So unternahmen sie ohne viele Worte zu verlieren, lange Spaziergänge miteinander. Fast war es wieder wie früher, wäre da nicht ihr Schweigen und Dracos geistige Abwesenheit gewesen.

Doch an diesem Morgen war es anders. Draco schrak zusammen, als er aufwachte und James Potter neben seinem Bett sitzen sah, der ihn nachdenklich musterte.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter. Was... ?" Er konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, da James aufstand und ihn unterbrach.

„Zieh dich an und komm mal mit, Draco." Damit verließ er das Gästezimmer und wartete, bis Draco aus der Tür trat und ihm in den Garten folgte. Nach einer Weile, begann James, in die Stille hinein zu reden.

„Weist du, ich habe diese Lehre auch mitgemacht. Aber ich wollte nicht mit ihm schlafen. Ich hatte zu dieser Zeit bereits meine Frau zur Freundin und auch schon mit ihr geschlafen, obwohl man das offiziell erst nach der Hochzeit tut. Aber mein Vater konnte nicht verstehen, warum ich mich so weigerte und ich wollte mich nicht gegen ihn stellen. Doch als er es dann versuchte, weigerte ich mich." James schluckte hart. „Er vergewaltigte mich."

Betreten sah Draco auf den Boden. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Erwachsene so offen zu ihm sprachen, auch wenn er selbst seit einigen Monaten 17 und somit volljährig war. Doch es berührte ihn. Monoton sprach James weiter.

„Lange Zeit habe ich es nicht verwunden. Doch Lily, Sirius und Remus gaben mir Halt. Um es irgendwie wieder gut zu machen, stimmten meine Eltern direkt nach dem Vorfall dem Abbruch der Sexualausbildung zu und Lil´ s Vater gab mir die Erlaubnis, sie zu heiraten. Und so hab ich es irgendwann geschafft, darüber zu sprechen. Es war hart, aber es hat geholfen. Und ich möchte dir helfen, Draco." Der Junge schluckte. Nach einer ganzen Weile, fing er an zu sprechen.

„Es, ich wusste nicht, wie, es war einfach- er war so groß, so schwer. Seine Hand. Sie war überall und sein Geruch war ganz anders, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Es war einfach widerlich." Er stockte, zwang sich dann jedoch, weiter zu reden. „Dann wollte ich nur noch, dass es aufhört. Ich- ich weiß nicht, ob ich es verkraftet hätte, wenn er es wirklich getan hätte..." Die Tränen, die Draco seit dem nicht weinen konnte, rannen über seine Wangen. Behutsam nahm der Ältere ihn in den Arm. So standen sie da, ganz langsam entspannte Draco sich, bis er sich auf einmal ruckartig losmachte. Seine Augen waren geweitet, geschockt starrte er James an.

„Er war es."

„Was? Wen meinst du?" Verwirrt und besorgt, schaute James dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht.

„Harry. Er war der Wolf. Er war es, der sich verwandelt hat. Und er war es auch damals, der mich beschütz hat." Unfähig, noch weiter zu stehen, sackte Draco ins Graß. Trotz der Situation, lächelte James.

„Ja, er war es. Er hat dich wirklich gerne." Doch Draco hörte ihm kaum zu.

„Er hat mich beschützt, war trotz allem für mich da und ich habe mich nicht mal bedankt."

„Draco, ich weiß nicht was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, aber was auch immer es war, er hat dir verziehen."

„Ja, vielleicht. Ich sollte mit ihm sprechen."

„Ja, das solltest du. Und zwar über alles. Glaub mir, eine Aussprache tut eigentlich immer gut." Langsam nickte Draco, dann gingen sie zurück ins Haus.

* * *

Wie heißt es so schön: Kurz aber oho. Ok, bei letzterem bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber was solls. 

Liebe Grüße Snuggles


	22. Die richtige Entscheidung?

Teil: 21

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Warning: slash, AU, Draco wirkt leicht Schizophren, aber er strauchelt halt zwischen seinen Gefühlen und seiner Erziehung hin und her.

Pairing: James/ Lily; Remus/Sirius; Harry/Seamus (aber ob das auch so bleibt?)

OOOOOOOO

Like a river to the sea,  
I will always be with you  
And if you sail away,  
I would follow you

But I can´ t wait forever and I know, there will never be a time  
You'll ever feel the same

OOOOOOOO

„Harry?" 

„Ja?"

„Wir sollten reden."

„Hm."

„Willst du nicht anfangen?"

„Nein."

„Ok."Draco sprach´ s und die nächsten fünf Minuten blieb es still zischen den beiden Jugendlichen. #Wenn Harry nicht will, sollte ich wohl den Anfang machen. Aber wo?#

#Er wollte reden, dann soll er auch anfangen. Aber er sieht verdammt niedlich aus, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen und seinem Haar- Harry James Potter! Lass den Quatsch! Denk gefälligst an Seamus und nimm deine Augen von Draco!#

#Was guckt er denn so? Ob er was gemerkt hat? Verdammt noch mal, ich halte das nicht aus!# Abrupt stellte sich Draco direkt vor Harry, so dass dieser in seinem Laufen unterbrochen wurde und fast in den Blonden hinein gelaufen wäre.

„Was..."Verdattert starrte er in die grauen Augen, wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. #Oh nein, nein, gar nicht gut! Harry, zur Morgana, nicht hingucken! Mach die Augen zu- nein, besser nicht, sonst denkt er noch, ich wollte ihn auffordern mich zu küssen, aber-# Weiter kam er in seinen Überlegungen nicht, da Draco sich jetzt ganz langsam zu ihm runter beugte und sich all seine Gedanken in Luft auf lösten. Bis auf den einen. Dieses eine Bild, das sofort Schuldgefühle in ihn hervorrief. #Seamus.# Mit einem Ruck machte sich Harry los.

„Nicht, Draco!"

„Warum nicht?"Dracos Augen strahlten so eine Trauer aus, dass Harry sich zusammenreißen musste, den Blonden nicht einfach in die Arme zu nehmen und ihm alle Sorgen wegzuküssen. #Nein Harry, was er sucht, ist nur einen Freund, keine Beziehung.# Vorsichtig machte Harry einen Schritt auf Draco zu, nahm die Hände des Anderen in seine Eigenen und bemühte sich, seine Gefühle im Griff zu behalten.

„Draco, was du suchst, ist ein Freund. Einfach nur einen guten Freund."Wiederholte er seine Gedanken. Ohne Draco die Chance auf eine Erwiderung zu geben, sprach er weiter.

„Bevor du fragst: ja, ich bin noch in dich verliebt." Dracos Herz machte einen Sprung.

„Aber ich weiß auch, dass du meine Gefühle nie in diesem Maße erwidern wirst-"Und hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen. Doch ehe Draco protestieren konnte, redete Harry weiter.

„Nein, Draco, sag jetzt nichts. Ich weiß, dass du es normalerweise gewöhnt bist, zu kriegen, was du willst, aber in dem Fall glaube ich nicht, dass du weist, was du willst..." Diesmal war es Draco, der den Anderen nicht ausreden ließ. Woher sein Zorn so plötzlich kam, wusste er nicht und er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Wütend machte er sich von dem Schwarzhaarigen los.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich will? Harry Potter, ich mag zwar nicht mehr so anerkannt sein, aber ich bin noch immer ein Malfoy. Und wenn die sich einmal entschieden haben, wissen sie genau was sie wollen und das bekommen sie auch, wie du schon richtig erkannt hast. Ich liebe dich. Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Und da du auch in mich verliebt bist, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum- "

#Er sieht keinen Grund?!# Auch in Harry begann der Zorn nun hochzukommen, die Liebeserklärung des Malfoys überhörte er einfach.

„So, Mister Malfoy sieht also keinen Grund! Soll ich dir mal sagen, was der Grund ist?"Inzwischen rot vor Wut, baute er sich vor dem Anderen auf, stützte seine Hände in die Seiten, so wie Lily es immer tat, wenn sie sich aufregte.

„Der Grund ist, dass du mit deiner Erkenntnis nicht nur reichlich spät bist, sondern auch noch, dass du keine Ahnung hast, von was du da sprichst. Das Einzige, was du willst, ist etwas besitzen. Deine Eltern haben rausgekriegt, dass du schwul bist, nicht war? Und plötzlich fällt dir ein, dass da ja noch jemand war, der dich liebt. Toll. Aber wie es mir geht, die ganze Zeit gegangen ist, ist dir doch scheiß egal!"Langsam veränderte sich Harrys Wut zu endloser Trauer. Er fühlte alles in sich zusammenziehen, krampfte seine Arme nun schützend vor seiner Brust zusammen. Trotz der leisen Träne, die über seine Wange lief, schrie er den Blonden weiter an.

„Ich habe dich immer wieder Beschützt und ja, ich habe Gefühle, die ich nicht haben sollte. Aber ich stehe wenigstens dazu und zwar nicht nur, weil es ohnehin schon bekannt ist. Und du wirst mir nicht noch mal so weh tun..."Das war zu viel für Draco. Er ertrug es nicht, Harry weinen zu sehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er selbst der Grund dafür war. Behutsam und doch bestimmt, nahm er ihn fest in die Arme, strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und wartete, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Endlich, als Harrys Schluchzer verebbt waren und auch Draco die Trauer in sich wieder etwas überwunden hatte, ging er einen Schritt zurück und strich dem Schwarzhaarigen auch noch die letzte Träne von der Wange. Wieder wollte er sich vorbeugen, fühlte die weiche Haut des anderen unter seinen Fingern, roch diesen ganz eigenen Geruch. Und wieder wurde er von Harry daran gehindert, seine Lippen mit den Eigenen zu verschließen.

„Nicht, Draco. Ich meinte ernst, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe jetzt einen sehr lieben Freund und ich möchte uns einfach eine Chance geben."Draco nickte und richtete sich auf. Er wusste nicht, ob es sein Stolz war, der ihm verbot, auszusprechen, was er dachte, aber er konnte es nicht. Konnte Harry nicht sagen, wie sehr er unter ihrer Trennung litt, konnte nicht sagen, wie sehr ihm seine Zurückweisung leid tat. #Doch ich werde dir zeigen, dass ich auch einfach nur für dich da sein kann. Ich liebe dich!# Und eine kleine penetrante Stimme in ihm fügte hinzu: #Und ich will dich!#

„Ok, Harry. Ich akzeptiere es, auch wenn ich ebenfalls ernst gemeint habe, was ich gesagt habe. Ich bin verliebt in dich. Aber ich will dich nicht ganz verlieren."#Na los, sag es, gib dir einen Stoß!#

„Lass uns versuchen, Freunde zu bleiben, ja? Ich weiß, du wolltest es nicht mehr, aber wenn wir es beide wollen, schaffen wir es bestimmt! Und ich brauch dich im Moment wirklich!"#Komm schon, sag ja, Harry!# Harry zögerte. Noch immer wusste er nicht, wie er die Gefühle die ganze Zeit zurück halten sollte. Anderseits hatte Draco gerade schreckliches erlebt und er wollte ihn nicht zurück weisen.

„Also gut, wir können es ja noch mal versuchen."

#Ja!!!# Draco strahlte und jubelte innerlich. #Wer weiß, wenn ich warte, bekomme ich vielleicht doch noch eine Chance auf dich...#

OOOOOOOO

„Wann wirst du es ihnen sagen, Harry?"

„Was meinst du?"Fragend sah Harry zu seinem Freund.

„Naja, wann sagst du es ihnen?"

„Du meinst das mit uns?"

„Ja, wenigstens deiner Familie."Nervös kaute Seamus an seiner Unterlippe herum. seiner Befürchtungen zum Trotz, hatte Harry ihn in der letzten Woche, trotz der wiederaufgenommenen Freundschaft mit Draco, nicht vernachlässigt. Ja, nach der Zeit mit Draco war er immer besonders anschmiegsam und zärtlich gewesen. Wobei Seamus sich nicht sicher war, ob es an den Schuldgefühlen, noch immer Gefühle für Draco zu hegen, lag, oder ob er einfach zärtlicher gestimmt war, wenn er seinen Freund eine Weile nicht gesehen hatte. Wie auch immer, Seamus wusste, dass Harry sich für ihn entschieden hatte. Sonst wäre er nicht so weit gegangen. Und doch, er wollte sich nicht mehr verstecken. War ihre platonische Freundschaft für alle sichtbar, tauschten sie doch nur Zärtlichkeiten aus, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten, so wie in ihrem kleinem Häuschen, in dem sie es sich gerade bequem gemacht hatten. Seamus wünschte sich, dass der Schwarzhaarige wenigstens vor seiner Familie reinen Tisch machte. Aber würde er das wirklich tun? Immerhin war es ein bedeutsamer Schritt. Zwar blieben Männer oft noch eine längere Zeit nach der Schule bei der Familie, doch wollten sie direkt nach der Schulzeit eine öffentliche Beziehung, heirateten sie. Somit war das outen für Harry doppelt schwer. Zum einen waren solche Gefühle für Gleichgeschlechtliche nicht erwünscht, zum anderen käme das Vorstellen eines Freundes einer Verlobung gleich, denn, soviel wusste Seamus, auch wenn ihnen heiraten nicht gestattet war, von sich aus würde er diese Bindung nie wieder lösen. Wenn Harry es wollte, dann würde er sein Partner sein, und zwar für immer. Eine solche Beziehung war, was er sich schon lange gewünscht hatte und mittlerweile war er sich sogar sicher, dass Harry die Person war, mit der er sein Leben teilen wollte, auch wenn er sich anfangs Dean als diesen Partner gewünscht hatte. Und jetzt wartete er nervös auf Harrys Antwort.

Harry lächelte.

„Heute Nachmittag."

„Wie bitte?"Seamus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Meinte der Größere das wirklich ernst? Er würde es ihnen sagen? Und vor allem so bald?

„Ja. Ich möchte dieses Versteckspiel auch nicht weiter machen und es wäre auch Schwachsinnig. Schließlich habe ich mich entschieden."

„Harry, das ist, das- danke!"Jubelnd viel der Rotblonde Harry um den Hals, verwickelte ihn in einen tiefen Kuss.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen? Bei dir hat man zwar ohnehin das Gefühl, du könntest überall hin, aber wie willst du von hier mal wieder ebenso nach Hause kommen?"

„Oh..."Augenblicklich bildete sich auf Harrys Gesicht ein ausgelassenes Grinsen.

„Meine Eltern müssen bei Dumbledore vorsprechen- "Weiter kam er nicht. Seamus rollte mit den Augen und seufzte.

„Lass mich raten, Kaum schleicht sich Dean ständig zu Ginny, machen du, Ron und Hermine wieder die Nächte unsicher."Harrys Grinsen vertiefte sich noch.

„Ja, wir sind wieder aktiv. Jetzt zu dritt, dafür umso geschickter. Wobei- dieses eine Mal, gestern Nacht, hat uns der Direktor erwischt. Na ja, besser als einer der anderen Lehrer. So müssen auch Hermines Eltern, sprich Siri und Remy, nur zum Gespräch. Das reinste Familientreffen also, sie kommen mit Mom und Dad zusammen."Schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst, schaute Seamus in die Augen.

„Würdest du dabei sein, wenn ich es ihnen sage? Ich meine, sie sind sehr tolerant und ich möchte auch als erstes Siri und Dad einweihen, aber beim eigenen Kind- ach was soll´ s, ich hätte meinen Freund einfach gerne dabei."Seamus lächelte warm und erleichtert zugleich.

„Sicher komme ich mit!"Damit kuschelte er sich noch weiter an ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

OOOOOOOO

„Siri, Dad, kann ich noch mal mit euch sprechen?"

„Sicher Kitz, was ist denn? Habt ihr noch mehr verbrochen? Also, ich fand das bis jetzt eigentlich sehr amüsant."

„Sirius! Musst du meinen Sohn auch noch ermutigen? Kein Wunder, dass er nur Blödsinn im Kopf hat, bei dir und James!"Schimpfte Lily. Sirius und James grinsten, während Harry verlegen zu Lily, Remus, Ron und Hermine schaute.

„Naja, eigentlich wollte ich nur mit euch Beiden reden. Ach ja, und mit Seamus, der müsste gleich kommen."Lily seufzte. Würde Harry jemals als erstes mit ihr reden, wenn ihn etwas beschäftigte? Sie bezweifelte es.

#Mit Seamus?# Irgendwo in Sirius Kopf klingelten seine Alarmglocken, war er doch der Einzige, dem Harry anvertraut hatte, dass er sich bezüglich seiner Sexualität unsicher war. Und etwas in seinem Tonfall und an der Tatsache, dass er auf Seamus wartete, ließ ihn etwas ahnen. Und auch Remus schien einen Verdacht zu haben, aber das war ja nichts ungewöhnliches. Ehe er sich noch mehr Gedanken machen konnte, kam der Rotblonde zu ihnen und die Vier gingen in einen kleinen Raum, in dem nur ein niedriger Tisch stand, um den mehrere weiche Sitzkissen lagen.

„Ok."Harry atmete noch mal ein und aus, dann setzte er sich neben Seamus und begann zu sprechen.

„Puh, was ich euch jetzt sagen will, fällt mir schwer, obwohl ich weiß, dass ihr eigentlich kein Problem damit haben dürftet. Und Siri, wir hatten ja schon mal darüber geredet, allerdings war ich mir da noch nicht sicher. Jetzt bin ich es allerdings. Also, ich mache es kurz. Ich stehe auf Männer und bin mit Seamus zusammen."Einen Moment war es still und Seamus nahm Harrys Hand in seine, um ihm zuzeigen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Wieder erwarten, schaute James nicht Harry, sondern Siris an, erhob sich und ging langsam, bedrohlich um den Tisch herum auf ihn zu.

„Sirius Black! Ich habe es schon immer gewusst! Mein Sohn ist einfach zu viel mit dir zusammen! Du hast ihn verdorben! Ich meine, wenn du es bist, gut, aber mein Sohn, nein! Was meinst du, wird Lily dazu sagen?"Harry hielt die Luft an. Wie sein Vater da so bedrohlich vor seinem Paten stand, der jetzt ebenfalls aufstand, den Kopf allerdings gesenkt hielt, wirkte er ungewohnt gefährlich.

„Ich, es tut mir leid James, ich wollte immer, dass er es nicht so schwer hat wie ich, sich ein hübsches Mädchen sucht..."

„Na, das hast du ja toll hinbekommen! Aber dafür wirst du büßen!"Mit diesen Worten schmiss sich James auf Sirius, sie landeten auf den Kissen, rollten sich herum- und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Schwerfällig entkutzelten sich die Beiden und gingen dann auf Harry und Seamus zu, die bei James Reaktion auch aufgestanden waren, sich noch immer an der Hand hielten und sie ungläubig anstarrten. James war der erste, der Seamus lächelnd anschaute, Harrys Hand vorsichtig von Seamus´ löste und sie nun seinerseits mit beiden Händen umschloss.

„Willkommen bei den Potter- Blacks, Seamus!"Seamus verdaute langsam seinen Schock, nickte und lächelte schließlich auch, als er verstand, was James da gerade gesagt hatte. Er wurde akzeptiert, einfach so.

„Danke, Mr. Potter!"

"Schon gut, aber nenn mich James."

„Sonst fühlt er sich so alt, wie er ist." Ergänzte Sirius und nutzte den Augenblick, indem James seinen Sohn herzlich umarmte, um Seamus´ Hand zu nehmen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich wünsche euch alles Gute. Aber wehe, du tust ihm weh, dann helfe dir Merlin, denn ich werde es nicht tun!" Seamus Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Keine Sorge, Mr-"„Sirius!"Wurde er knurrend unterbrochen. „Sirius, ich könnte ihm nie weh tun!"

„Na dann- lasst uns feiern!"Verkündete der Animagus und schwor eine große Flasche Sekt und vier Gläser herbei.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Info: Wundert euch nicht, dass sich das alles schon so ernst anhört, obwohl die beiden doch erst 17 sind, aber damit sind sie Erwachsen und in meinem AU ist das einfach die Zeit, sich entweder fest zu binden, oder noch bei der Familie zu bleiben und erst mal auf eine Beziehung zu verzichten.

Bye Snuggles


	23. Verlass mich nicht!

Antike

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Teil: 22 

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Warning: Gewalt, in diesem Teil character death

Danke:

An Yury: Ob du hiernach immer noch wedelst- ich befürchte eher nicht...

Kathleen Potter: Jetzt siehst du, warum es besser ist, dass du kein Seamus- Fan bist!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

_No matter what they tell us _

_No matter what they do_

_No matter what they teach us_

_What we believe is true_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zornig lief Samuel im Jungenschlafsaal auf und ab. Immer wieder gingen ihm Bilder im Kopf umher. Bilder von Harry, wie er als Kind lachend auf Padfoots Rücken geritten war, während er selber Angst vor dem Runterfallen hatte. Bilder von Harry, der ihm mit Ron Gruselgeschichten erzählte, von denen er zu weinen begann. Davon, wie sein Dad lachte und Harry ein freches Kitz nannte, Lily die ihn tröstete und mit Harry und Ron schimpfte. In Gedanken wanderte er weiter. Harry beim Quiddichspiel mit seinem Paten und ihrem Vater. Der schwarze Wuschelkopf zwischen den leuchtend Roten der Weasleys und neben dem braungelocktem von Hermine. Harry, Harry und immer wieder Harry.

„Verdammter Mist!" Laut fluchend warf der jüngste Potter ein Kissen gegen die Wand. #Wieso muss er sich auch immer in den Vordergrund drängen? Schwul. Na klar. Was denn auch sonst? Und nur, weil ich ihm sage, wie pervers das ist, schaut Dad mich an, als wäre ich ein Schwerverbrecher. Aber sicher, ich hab es ja auch gewagt, seinen Liebling anzugreifen!#

Rückblick

OOOO

Geschockt stand Samuel vor seinem Bruder. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

„Schwul? Du bist so was von- bäh!"Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. Dass James vollstes Verständnis für seinen Ältesten hatte- nun, das war nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, von Sirius und Remus ganz zu schweigen. Aber nein, nicht mal Ron, Hermine und seine Mom verstanden, wie widerlich das eigentlich war, was Harry und Seamus da trieben. Sie standen ganz ruhig in dem kleinen Raum, in den Harry sie gebeten hatte und Harrys Freunde versprachen ihm sogar, den Anderen noch nichts zu erzählen. Aber nicht mit ihm! Ohne seinen Bruder noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, verließ Samuel das Haus.

Und dann geschah es. James lief ihm hinterher und aus seinen Augen funkelte die Wut nur so. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben glaubte Samuel, sein Vater wäre in der Lage, ihn zu schlagen. Doch er tat es nicht. Statt dessen erklärte er ihm ganz ruhig, wie schwer er es hatte, als er sich zu Remus und Sirius bekannte. Dass sein eigener Cousin, Benjamin, mit dem er lange Zeit in einem Haus gelebt hatte, ihm als Antwort auf die klare Aussage, zu den beiden zu stehen, ins Gesicht gespuckt und danach nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm geredet hatte. Sein Dad versuchte Samuel seine damaligen Gefühle deutlich zu machen und bat ihn um Verständnis für Harry. Dann ging er zurück ins Haus.

OOOO

Rückblick Ende

Und nun rannte er in diesem beschissenen Zimmer herum und verfluchte seinen Vater dafür, dass dieser immer nur Augen für Harry hatte. Er sollte Verständnis haben? Aber wer bitte hatte denn welches für ihn? Wie seine Klassenkammeraden reagieren würden, war doch allen egal! Aber wenn sie es schon erfahren müsste, dann würde er wenigstens die Richtung lenken, in der es geschah.

Oh ja, diesmal würde Samuel der schlauere der Brüder sein.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Draco, das ist, das... ist einfach..."Es half alles nichts. Vor Lachen hielt Harry sich den Bauch und war außer Stande, weiter zu sprechen. Eingeschnappt wartete Draco, bis Harry sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Wenn du jetzt so freundlich wärst, mir zu erklären, was an einem Falken so falsch ist?"

„Nie- nichts! Es ist nur- erneutes Lachen- Draco, es tut mir leid, aber als Falke siehst du eindeutig schwanger aus!"Vor Schreck wäre Draco fast von dem dicken Baumstamm gefallen, auf dem die Jungen saßen. Shit! Warum hatte er auch nicht daran gedacht, dass der Spruch, der ihn in seiner Menschenform vor unnötigen Fragen schützte, nicht unbedingt auch in seiner Animagusform wirken würde.

„Pf, du hast eindeutig zuviel Fantasie! Aber ich muss ohnehin los. Tschau."

Noch ein ganzes Stück hörte Draco Harrys erneuten Lachanfall und irgendwie musste er dabei auch in sich hinein Schmunzeln.

OOOO

Zehn Minuten später machte Harry sich auf den Weg zurück in die Schule, kam jedoch nicht weit. Schon von weitem erkannte, er, dass mit Draco etwas nicht stimmte. Er rannte auf ihn zu, als hängen Leben davon ab und schrie schon von weitem.

„Harry! Harry-" Schwer atmend kam er bei ihm an, ließ sich jedoch keine Pause zum Luftholen.

„Harry, du musst kommen, Seamus- Samuel hat es Crabbe, Goyle und noch anderen gesagt, sie wollen zu ihm, zu eurem Haus!"Harry war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Eine Sekunde starrte er Draco an, dann lief er los, ohne noch länger auf den Weg zu achten. Nur noch einmal drehte er sich zu dem Blonden um.

„Lauf zu Dumbledore!" Dann rannte er entgültig los, um seinem Freund zu helfen.

OOOOO

Seamus schrie. Er konnte nicht mehr. Immer wieder trafen ihn Hiebe und Tritte, vermischt mit Flüchen. Doch das Schlimmste sollte noch kommen. Einer der Jungen ließ die Fensterscheiben so zerspringen, dass die Einzelteile auf ihn zu flogen. Er hatte keine Chance. Er Spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Herzen und alles wurde Schwarz.

Das Nächste, das der Rotblonde wahrnahm, waren laute Flüche und eine unendlich erscheinende Wärme. Ein helles Licht. Irritiert öffnete Seamus die Augen, sah Harry vor sich Knien, Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht.

Vorsichtig, behutsam, hob Seamus die Hand, wischte sie ihm Weg. Lange sahen sie sich so in völligem Zweiklang an. Doch dann fing Harry wieder an zu schluchzen, zu schreien. Seamus verstand ihn nicht wirklich. Hörte nicht, wie Harry Dumbledore anflehte, doch mehr für ihn zu tun, sah nicht, wie der alte Zauberer bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte, lediglich dieses Licht spendete. Alles was er hörte, war Harrys Stimme. Die Stimme, die ihm in der kurzen Zeit so viel mehr gegeben hatte, als irgend etwas anderes zuvor.

_No matter the sun don't shine _

_Or if the skies are blue_

_No matter what the ending_

_My life began with you_

"Harry. Harry, nicht." Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch sein Freund verstand ihn. Er wand sich ihm wieder ganz zu, zog ihn in seine Arme, so das Seamus die lautlosen Tränen seines Freundes spüren konnte.

„Nicht weinen, Harry. Ich werde nicht weg sein. Ich bin immer bei dir, nur kannst du meinen Körper nicht mehr sehen."

„Aber ich, ich will dich sehen und spüren!"

„So, spüren willst du mich also."Seamus schmunzelte und selbst Harry lachte leise auf.

„Ja, will ich, du Idiot! Ich will dich spüren."Den letzten Teil hatte er nur noch gewispert, versiegelte ihre Lippen in einem warmen Kuss miteinander. Seamus löste den Kuss, als er erneut salzige Tränen schmeckte.

„Nicht weinen, Harry." Flüsterte er zärtlich.

„Bitte, Seamus, du darfst mich nicht verlassen!"Unwillkürlich war er lauter geworden, doch als er spürte, dass jede Bewegung dem Kleineren Schmerzen bereitete, wurde er wieder ruhig.

„Ich verlasse dich nicht, das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Hab keine Angst, ich passe von irgendwo da oben auf dich auf."

„Versprichst du es mir?"

„Ja, Harry, ich verspreche es dir. Aber du musst mir auch etwas versprechen."

„Was?"

„Du hast mir gezeigt, wie schön das Leben sein kann. Egal was jetzt ist, du musst wieder glücklich werden. Weist du, es gibt da jemanden, der dich liebt. Gib ihm eine Chance."

„Nein!"Entsetzt riss Harry die verweinten Augen auf.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich will bei dir sein. Ich will nur dich, sonst niemanden."Wieder lächelte Seamus, doch er wurde schwächer.

„Du bist süß. Aber ich werde dich noch einmal daran erinnern, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist."Noch ein letztes mal zog er den Schwarzhaarigen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss zu sich, dann schlief er in den Armen seines Freundes ein. Immer begleitet von dem Licht, das seine Seele wärmte und ihn friedlich in ein anderes Reich gleiten ließ.

_Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure. _

_And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven ......._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snuggles: Oh mein Gott, ich fühle mich schrecklich!!!

Katze: Mööööööööööööörder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jetzt ist Harry wieder mein, mein ganz allein!!!!!!!!!!!! (so besessen wirkt wie Gollum)

Snuggles: Da seht ihr, wie meine Beta mich fertig macht schluchz. An Kathleen Potter nochmal: Yury ist jetzt erstmal weg und da ihr die einzigen seit, die es lest, werde ich hier wahrscheinlich solange nicht weiter posten, aber wenn du es willst, schicke ich dir das nächste natürlich, wenn ich es geschrieben habe.

Lg. Snuggles


	24. Winterferien

Antike 

Author: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Teil: 23 

VIELEN DANK FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Info: Seit dem Quidditschspiel sind jetzt etwas mehr als fünf Monate vergangen, Herbstferien gibt es in meinem AU nicht, dafür sind die Winterferien 4 Wochen lang. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Er wollte schreien. Sie alle verfluchen und verprügeln. Wie gerne hätte er sie seinen ganzen Schmerz spüren lassen, ihnen offen ins Gesicht gespuckt. All den großen Magiern, die noch vor einer halben Stunde in einer großen Halle gestanden und erklärt hatten, dass das Verhalten der jungen Männer sicher nicht richtig gewesen sei, aber man den, wohlgemerkt angesehenen und reinblütigen Zauberern, nicht das ganze Leben verbauen könne.

Und nun stand Harry Potter alleine bei strömendem Regen auf dem kleinen Friedhof und wünschte sich, schreien zu können. Doch kein Wort kam ihm über die Lippen.

Für fünf Jahre waren die beteiligten Jugendlichen der Stadt verwiesen worden, ihre Ausbildungen durften sie zumindest an ihrer Schule nicht abschließen. Danach dürften sie zu ihren Familien zurück kehren. Seamus dagegen würde nie wieder zu ihm zurück kommen. Samuels Verrat an Harry war natürlich eine Familienangelegenheit, schließlich hatte er nichts direkt Verbotenes getan.

Nach Seamus Beerdigung vor einer Woche hatte sich Harry nur noch leer gefühlt. Stumm hatte er mit angesehen, wie James Samuel angeschrieen und wie besinnungslos geschüttelt hatte, bis er verzweifelt und ratlos von ihm abgelassen und ihn aus seinem Blickfeld gestoßen hatte. Stumm hatte er sich wieder in den Schulalltag gefügt , allerdings hatte er aufgehört mehr als das Nötigste zu reden. Gut fünf Monate waren inzwischen seit dem Schuljahresbeginn vergangen und seit gestern waren für vier Wochen Winterferien. Auch das hatte er still zur Kenntnis genommen und sich ohne zu klagen in die Vorbereitung für die Prüfungen nach den Ferien geworfen. Seine Eltern und Freunde ließ er nicht an sich ran, Draco mied er konsequent. Einzig in Remus Gegenwart konnte er sich etwas öffnen. Hätte ihn jemand nach dem Grund gefragt, Harry hätte demjenigen keine Antwort geben können. Es war nur so ein Gefühl der Ruhe und der Geborgenheit, die er immer in Seamus Gegenwart gespürt hatte und die auch der Werwolf auf eine besondere Art und Weise auf ihn ausübte. Schutz, Stärke, Beachtung, Vertrauen, Spaß haben, das waren Gefühle die er vor allem mit seinem Dad und Sirius in Zusammenhang brachte. Remus dagegen war wie ein ruhiger Pol, der immer gleichmäßig für ihn da war. Bei dem er wusste, dass er sich um ihn sorgte, auch wenn er es nicht ständig überschwänglich demonstrierte, sondern es mehr in seinem alltäglichem Handeln deutlich machte. Früher hatte Harry immer gelacht, wenn Sirius seinen Partner eine Glucke oder Ersatzmama genannt hatte, aber in gewisser Hinsicht verkörperte Remus nun das, was Lily von Geburt an für Samuel gewesen war und für ihren ältesten Sohn nicht immer sein konnte.

Samuel hatte sich nicht zu seinem Verrat geäußert. Sein einziger Kommentar war, dass er die Anderen schließlich zu nichts angestiftet hatte. Die Verbote, die James und Lily auf ihn niederprasseln ließen, nahm er ebenso hin, wie die Gespräche, die Lily mit ihm führen wollte, die jedoch keine Früchte trugen. Allerdings war er noch blasser geworden als sonst und einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wären sicher auch die tiefen Augenringe aufgefallen, die seine Schlaflosigkeit dokumentierten.

Langsam hörte es auf zu regnen. Noch ein Blick auf das Grab vor sich, dann drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich um und machte sich langsam auf den Heimweg. Als er ihr Haus schließlich erreichte, war er noch immer bis auf die Knochen nass und wurde von Lily besorgt gemustert, doch sie sagte lediglich, er solle sich mit dem Umziehen beeilen, da es gleich Essen gäbe. Die Stimmung am Tisch war so gedrückt, dass selbst Sirius, Remus und Hermine, die mit aßen, sie nicht auflockern konnten. Harry hatte vor sich hingestarrt und kaum wahrgenommen, was er aß, bis Lily ohne Vorwarnung eine Träne über die Wange lief und sie über den Tisch nach Harrys Hand griff. Wie in Zeitlupe schaute Harry auf . Ihr Augen spiegelten Schuld und Sorge wieder und beinahe hätte er ihr beruhigend zugelächelt, wäre da nicht Samuel gewesen, der ihn spöttisch angrinste.

„Na, braucht Dad´ s Liebling noch mehr Streicheleinheiten?" Ehe Harry reagieren konnte, hatte Lily sich erhoben, Samuel vom Stuhl gezerrt und ihm zum ersten mal in seinem Leben eine Ohrfeige gegeben, deren Abdruck sich nun deutlich auf seiner Wange abzeichnete. Dann lief sie ohne ein weiteres Kommentar nach draußen. Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen, dann setzte Samuel erneut ein Grinsen auf.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was sie alle haben. Du bist jedermanns Liebling, da ist einer mehr oder weniger doch wohl egal!" Das war zu viel. Alle aufgestauten Gefühle, all seine Wut und seine Trauer schäumten in Harry über, bevor ihn jemand daran hindern konnte, war er aufgesprungen, hatte sich auf Samuel gestürzt und verpasste ihm Schläge, die Lily´ s bei weitem übertrafen. Die Erwachsenen und Hermine saßen derweil wie auf heißen Kohlen, doch irgendetwas sagte ihnen, dass sie jetzt, in diesem Moment nicht eingreifen durften.

„Du arroganter Arsch! Seamus war etwas Besonderes! Und ich bin nicht jedermanns Liebling!"

„Ach nein?" Mühsam versuchte der Kleinere seinen Bruder abzuwerfen, aber er schaffte es nicht.

„Schon allein dein Name sagt aus, wer Dad näher steht. Harry James Potter! Ich kann doch machen was ich will, du Dad Sirius und Remus, ihr seid eine Einheit und jetzt steht Mom auch noch auf deiner Seite!" Einen Moment starrte Harry den Anderen nur ungläubig an. War es das? War es einfach nur Samuels Wunsch, akzeptiert zu werden? Hatte er ihn deshalb verraten? Nein, das wäre einfach so unglaublich dumm! Abrupt ließ er von Samuel ab, stand auf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du glaubst, mein Name sagt irgend etwas aus? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum du Samuel heißt?" Nun ebenfalls durcheinander, rappelte sich auch der Geschlagene auf.

„Sollte ich?"

„Oh ja, wenn du wirklich so dämlich bist zu glauben, dass du Dad nichts bedeutest, nur weil wir mehr Gemeinsamkeiten haben, solltest du das allerdings! Dad heißt mit vollem Namen James Samuel Potter. Ich war erst knapp drei und kann mich trotzdem noch daran erinnern, wie wir uns für deinen Namen entschieden haben. Und ich weiß auch, dass du Dad wichtig bist- obwohl du ein beschissener Idiot bist und mir Seamus weggenommen hast!" Die Worte waren rasend schnell über Harrys Lippen gekommen und genauso schnell war Harry durch die Tür nach draußen geflohen. Einen Augenblick stand Samuel noch da, dann ging er hastig und ohne auf Remus, Sirius, James und Hermine zu achten, die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Je mehr Samuel gesprochen hatte, desto mehr hatten sich James Augen geweitet. War er am Ende Mitschuld an dem, was passiert war? Hatte die Uneinigkeit der Erziehung zwischen ihm und seiner Frau die ständigen Streitereien, das Rumgehzicke, als welches er Samuels Verhalten oft genug abgetan hatte, noch verstärkt? Sein Kopf kam James immer schwerer vor, er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

OOOOOOO

In dieser Nacht führten James und Lily Potter ein langes, klärendes Gespräch miteinander und einigten sich darauf, dass beide Jungen Hilfe bräuchten, so schwer es James auch fiel, in dieser Situation nicht einzig und alleine an seinen Ältesten, zu dem er, das musste er sich nun auch eingestehen, einfach eine engere Bindung hatte, zu denken. Lily dagegen wurde bewusst, dass trotz Samuels Probleme als erstes Harry, der sich immer mehr abkapselte und in seiner Trauer zu versinken drohte, ihre Fürsorge benötigte. Fest stand, dass sie die Beiden erst mal trennen sollten und Harry ein Tapetenwechsel gut tun würde. Doch James weigerte sich, nur Harry wegzugeben, würde es für ihn doch so aussehen, als sollte Samuel für sein Verhalten auch noch belohnt werden. So gab Lily letztendlich nach und

James und sie redeten am nächsten Morgen lange mit ihrem Jüngsten und sie wurden sich einig, dass dieser die Ferien bei Lilys Cousine verbringen würde.

Ein paar Stunden später saß James mit Remus und Sirius in deren Wohnzimmer.

„... Jedenfalls haben Lily und ich beschlossen, dass Harry eine Auszeit braucht. Erst wollten wir ihn, wie Samuel auch, weiter weg schicken, aber vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn er die Ferien bei euch verbringen würde und Lily und ich drei Wochen wegfahren. Länger bekomme ich keinen Urlaub, aber das müsste schon gehen. So schwer es mir fällt, aber bei euch war für ihn von Anfang an eine Art Ruhezone. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel er von den Monaten während Lilys zweiter Schwangerschaft noch weiß, aber seit dem ist er immer zu euch gegangen, wenn er sich zurück ziehen wollte. Und Remy - " Er schaute zu dem Werwolf und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen- „du tust ihm gut, bist halt doch seine Ersatz- Mama."

„Quatsch!" Remus errötete, blieb aber ernst. „Aber ich denke auch, dass es ihm gut tun würde. Davon abgesehen, hätte ich ihn auch gern mal wieder länger hier." Sirius nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, ich auch und Hermine wird es nicht anders gehen. Hast du schon mit ihm geredet?"

„Nein, ich wollte erst eure Meinung hören."

„Dann sag ihm, wir freuen uns auf ihn. Und ich bin sicher, wir können das Kitz wenigstens etwas aufmuntern." Sirius lächelte. Ja, auch wenn der Anlass traurig war, er freute sich, sein Patenkind mal wieder längere Zeit in Remus und Hermines Weiberhaushalt zu haben.

OOOOOOOOOO

James sollte Recht behalten. Zwar war Harry auch zwei Wochen später noch ruhiger als sonst, sprach wenig und machte nicht den Anschein, als würde er beginnen, Seamus Tot zu verkraften, doch fing er an, nach den Malzeiten wieder länger bei Remus, Sirius und Hermine sitzen zu bleiben, mehr zu essen, zu schlafen und genoss insgeheim die vertraute, ruhige Stimmung.

Anfang der dritten Ferienwoche saßen Sirius und Remus eng aneinander geschmiegt und in Decken gehüllt auf ihrer wärmeverzauberten Bank im Garten. Das Wetter hatte plötzlich umgeschlagen, so dass es seit zwei Tagen schneite und eisig kalt war.

„Sirius, meinst du nicht, du solltest es ihnen langsam sagen?"

„Doch, sicher, aber ich kann nicht! Es war so lange mein Geheimnis, nur du, James und ich wussten es. Wieso sollte ich es ändern?"

„Honey, er hätte ihn fast vergewaltigt! Meinst du nicht, die Tatsache, dass Regulus nicht dein Cousin, sondern dein Bruder ist, könnte ihn verwirren, wenn er es von anderen hört? Du willst doch nicht, dass er glaubt, du wärst nicht ehrlich zu ihm, oder?"

„Nein, sicher nicht, du hast ja recht." Zärtlich lächelte der Werwolf seinen Freund an. Wie der Mond seine dunklen Haare beschien, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen und dennoch die Sicht auf seine Augen nicht versperrten, hatte er etwas märchenhaftes und unglaublich anziehendes. Immer näher kam Remus den weichen Lippen, verwickelte sie in einen stürmischen Kuss und schließlich schwenkte er sein Bein über die des Anderen, so das er nun auf seinem Schoss saß und ihm direkt in die Augen schauen konnte.

Sirius sanftes Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als er die Hände bemerkte, die unter der Decke und seinem Pulli begannen, den vertrauten Körper von neuem zu erkunden.

„Hey, kommt da mein Wölfchen etwa wieder raus? Warst du nicht erst vorgestern top?" Doch weiter kam er mit seiner Neckerei nicht, denn Remus suchte sich eben diesen Moment aus, seine Hand tiefer gleiten zu lassen. Verlangend stöhnte er auf, wollte seinen Freund erneut küssen, als die Terrassentür auf ging, Harry heraus kam- und mit rotem Kopf einen Schritt zurück stolperte.

„Oh, entschuldigt, lasst euch nicht stören!" Damit verschwand der Teenager wieder im Haus. Einen Moment schauten sich die beiden Männer an, dann brachen sie wie auf Kommando in Lachen aus. Ja, manchmal war eine ganztägige Schule, in der die Schüler auch schliefen doch nicht schlecht!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Die Hände tief in der Jackentasche, den Blick nachdenklich nach vorne gerichtet, so stampfte Draco Malfoy durch den Schnee. Noch immer weigerte sich Harry, mit ihm zu sprechen, und er hatte sich vorgenommen, ihm die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte. Sicher, der Blonde ahnte Harrys Gründe. Er hatte ihm gestanden, dass er noch in ihn verliebt war, aber er hatte Seamus und sich eine Chance geben wollen. Und jetzt war Seamus tot. Er musste unglaubliche Schulgefühle haben, weil seine Liebe nicht seinem Freund alleine gehört hatte. Das Problem war nur, dass Draco Harry möglichst bald von dem Kind erzählen sollte. Gerade in dieser Situation sollte auch Harry Zeit haben, sich an den Gedanken Vater zu werden, zu gewöhnen. Er wollte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht ins kalte Wasser schmeißen, in dem er ihm erst kurz vor der Geburt davon erzählte. Und verschweigen war bei diesem Klatsch und Tratsch nicht nur unmöglich, sondern kam für ihn auch nicht in Frage. Harry war der Vater, er sollte selber entscheiden, ob er das Kind annehmen wollte, oder nicht. Draco hoffte inständig auf ersteres. Und er wollte für Harry da sein, wie dieser für ihn da gewesen war. Doch wie sollte er das anstellen, wenn der Schwarzhaarige ihn nicht an sich ran ließ? Gedankenverloren bückte Draco sich, formte einen Schneeball und warf ihn auf den zugefrorenen See. #Ich muss es eben immer wieder probieren! Aber ich hab nur noch vier Monate, dann muss er bescheid wissen. Hätte ich es ihm nur schon früher gesagt! Aber ich hatte doch so gehofft, dass sich erst wieder was zwischen uns entwickeln könnte! Er soll nicht das Gefühl haben, zu etwas gezwungen zu werden. Ich hatte die Wahl und die soll er auch haben. Aber wie soll ich das alles alleine schaffen? Ach Harry, warum habe ich nicht gleich ja gesagt? Dann wäre das alles vielleicht gar nicht passiert. Aber ich werde es wieder gutmachen, Harry!# Mit diesem Gedanken, machte er sich auf den Rückweg zu dem Haus seines Paten.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Langsam kommen wir ans Ende, ich denke mal, es werden noch so drei oder vier Kapitel seufz. Das war die erste Story, bei der ich jedes Chap direkt rein gesetzt habe und bei Animexx und im Harry Potter- Genre ist es allgemein meine erste Veröffentlichte, bis her habe ich nur seaQuest geschrieben. Natürlich freue ich mich bis zum Schluss über jedes Review und irgendwie wird mir das regelmäßige Schreiben an dieser Story fehlen! Bei der Benachrichtigung bleibt es wie beim letzten mal.

Lg. Snuggles

Sirius: du warst vorgestern top. Ich gestern, dass das klar ist!!!!!!!!

Katze: Snuggles und ich haben mal ne story gelesen, bei der Remy der sexuell aktivere ist... deshalb ist Snuggles jetzt der festen Überzeugung, dass dies immer so ist...

Ich steh allerdings zu Siri, deswegen gibt es ab und an ein paar kleinere Dispute zwischen uns.........

Siri (Katze): Und Remy ist doch nicht immer top!!!!!!!!!!!!

Snuggles: Ne, nicht immer, aber das Werwölfchen muss sonst schon immer eher die Weibersachen übernehmen, da darf es das im Bett doch wenigstens mal umdrehen g


	25. Verstand oder Gefühl?

**Antike**

Autorin: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Teil:24

Disclaimer: Wie bei allen Teilen gehören weder die Personen, noch die benutzten Gedicht- und Liedtexte mir.

Danke an:

Tamira: Schön, wieder von dir zu hören, bzw. zu lesen! Zja, Befürchtungsweise können sie das Baby nicht Seamus nennen g um Samuel geht's jetzt hier nicht, aber der taucht dafür wieder im Nächsten auf.

Yury: Ich finde es irgendwie lustig, dass du Draco dazu anspornst Harry wieder zu gewinnen, weil ich dahinter irgendwie einen Seufzer nach dem Motto # Ich fand es zwar dämlich, dass du erst schwul und dann schwanger bist, aber wenn es schon so ist, sei es wenigstens richtig# heraus höre (O. k, lese). Kann das sein?

Und natürlich vielen Dank an Kathleen Potter für die e-mail!!!

Info: Nicht wundern, wenn mein Draco ständig zwischen Gefühlvoll und egoistisch hin und her wechselt, das sind eben die Auswirkungen von Erziehung, Liebe und Schwangerschaft

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Nicht aufgeben**  
  
_Wenn du weinend die Welt durchschaust  
wenn du dich nichts zu sagen traust  
wenn in dir das Glück vergeht  
und du noch aus Verzweiflung bestehst  
wenn der letzte Hauch Hoffnung verweht  
und die Liebe nur noch in deinen Träumen lebt -  
dann musst du kämpfen, sonst ist es zu spät_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Draco, ich sage es dir jetzt zum letzten Mal: Ich brauche Abstand und den werde ich mir auch gönnen! Also lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe meine Ferien genießen und scher dich aus unserem Kamin!"Wütend funkelte der Schwarzhaarige Draco an, der nun zum hundertsten mal, wie es Harry vorkam, versuchte, mit Harry zu reden, aber dieser wies ihn immer wieder ab. Draco seufzte. Er wollte ihm ja Zeit geben, ehrlich, aber er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Er wollte ihm helfen, wenigstens als Freund, wenn er mehr noch nicht konnte, aber wie, um Merlins willen, sollte er das denn anstellen, wenn Harry ihn konsequent zurück stieß?

„Ja, das sagtest du schon. Aber verdammt noch mal, Harry, wir waren doch schon so weit, es wenigstens mit einer Freundschaft zu versuchen. Und jetzt weist du mich wieder komplett ab, nur weil du Schuldgefühle hast. Glaubst du, Seamus hätte das gewollt?"Im selben Moment, in dem er es ausgesprochen hatte, bereute Draco es schon wieder. Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich, seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise, fast heiser und erinnerte ihn in unheimlicher Weise an Severus, wenn er kurz vorm explodieren war.

„Sprich du nicht von Seamus, Malfoy! Du hast ihn verachtet, wie alle Anderen ihn verachtet haben. Oder hast du auch nur einmal daran gedacht, ihm zu helfen? Nein, hast du nicht! Und das, obwohl er genauso gefühlt hat, wie du. Nur war er von Anfang an ehrlich. Du redest, als wüsstest du, was er wollte, dabei kanntest du ihn gar nicht. Nicht seine Wünsche, nicht seine Träume, rein gar nichts! Für dich ist nur wichtig, dass er weg ist, jetzt bin ich wieder frei. So ist es doch, oder nicht? Sag schon, ist es so?!"Während den letzten Sätzen war er immer lauter geworden, Seine Stimme fast gebrochen und doch, Tränen bildeten sich nicht. Er wollte, konnte nicht weinen. Nicht mehr. Noch nicht.

„Harry, bitte, so ist es nicht..."

„Ach nein?"Mühsam hatte Harry sich wieder beruhigt, hob nun seine Augenbrauen.

„Nein. Naja, es stimmt schon, ich will dich zurück. Aber nicht um jeden Preis, ich..."Weiter kam er nicht, Harrys Augen begannen schon wieder Funken zu sprühen, er unterbrach ihn mit einer Wut in der Stimme, die Draco zusammenfahren ließ.

„Aber Seamus ist ja nicht so schlimm oder was? Und selbst wenn- er war mein Freund und ich bin es ihm schuldig zu ihm zu stehen und ihn nicht zu vergessen. Denn egal wie verliebt ich in dich bin, Malfoy, er hat mir geholfen, er hat mir alles gegeben, was er hatte, hat mir all seine Gefühle geschenkt, er war mir wichtig und das wird er auch immer sein!" Damit verließ er das Zimmer, knallte die Tür zu, zog sich Mantel und Stiefel an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof.

OOOOOO

Müde und resigniert ließ sich Draco auf einen Stuhl sinken. Jetzt hatte er es soweit geschafft, hatte sein Denken und Handeln geändert, hatte sich von seinem Vater losgesagt, um zu Harry und dem Kind zu stehen, und nun brachte er es nicht mal über sich, Harry die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ja, er wollte ihn zurück, aber doch nur, wenn Harry es auch wollte. Er wollte ihm auch die Erinnerungen an Seamus nicht nehmen, wusste er doch, dass Harry von Anfang an in ihn, Draco und nicht in Seamus verliebt gewesen war. Und dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass der Malfoy´ sche Teil in ihm immer noch eifersüchtig auf Seamus Nähe zu Harry war, die Harry trotz Seamus Tod noch spürte und nicht verlieren wollte. Dieser Teil in ihm war es auch, der den Schwarzhaarigen für sich haben wollte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes in ihm. Etwas, das sich immer stärker zu entwickeln begann: die Sorge um sein Kind. Was, wenn Harry es nicht annehmen würde? Dann würde es mit nur einem Vater aufwachsen, der spätestens nach seiner Geburt von den Menschen mehr als skeptisch beobachtet werden würde und alleine mit diesem Druck vielleicht nicht fertig werden würde. Es sei denn, er fing wieder an, all seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske zu verstecken. Aber ob das für das Kind gut wäre? Wieder mal musste der Blonde an Sirius und Remus denken. Die beiden hatten es nur durch ihre Liebe zueinander und ihre Freunde geschafft.

Energisch schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Diese Grübelei brachte ihn auch nicht weiter, er musste es einfach auf anderem Wege probieren. Schließlich war er immer noch ein Malfoy, egal wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Und ein Malfoy bekam immer, was er wollte! Langsam glitt sein Blick nach draußen. Letzte Nacht hatte es stark geschneit, doch jetzt viel keine Flocke mehr vom Himmel. Ob es eine klare Vollmondnacht werden würde? Vollmond... . Und wieder drifteten seine Gedanken zu Harry ab. Ein paar Tage nachdem sie beschlossen hatte, es noch mal mit Freundschaft zu versuchen, hatte Draco danach gefragt, was er damals in der Höhle eigentlich gemacht hatte. Harry hatte ihn lange angeguckt und nicht geantwortet. Erst am nächsten Tag und, wie Draco annahm, nach einem Gespräch mit Remus, hatte er ihm unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit von Remus und seinem Rudel erzählt. Und Draco hatte es für sich behalten. Sicher war er irgendwie geschockt, aber nur am Anfang. Ob Harry diese Nacht wieder mit seinem Rudel unterwegs sein würde? Moment! Das war doch die Idee... . Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Züge. Wenn Harrys Verstand ihn davon abhielt, mit ihm zu reden, vielleicht würde der Wolf eher seinen Gefühlen nachgeben, wusste er doch aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man in seiner Animagusform viel eher auf seine Instinkte hörte... ..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Bist du dir sicher, das du mit willst, Lupus?"Besorgt sah Remus auf das Patenkind seines Partners.

„Ja Moony, bin ich. Die Ablenkung wird mir gut tun. Aber wenn wir nicht langsam fliegen, verwandelst du dich nicht im Gebirge, sondern hier. Ergeben nickend bestieg Remus seinen Besen und die Vier machten sich auf den Weg in das Gebirge.

OOO

Verspielt stupste der Werwolf den weißen Wolf an, doch der wies ihn ärgerlich zurück. Der Werwolf, der spürte, dass etwas mit seinem Leittier nicht in Ordnung war, tat, was Werwölfe in der Regel tun, um den Rudelführer zu besänftigen. Mit gesengtem Kopf ging er auf ihn zu, berührte leicht seinen Brustkorb mit der Schnauze und winselte leise. Harry, der im Gegensatz zu Remus auch als Wolf über seinen menschlichen Verstand verfügte, tat sein schroffes Benehmen leid und Lupus drückte es stärker und zärtlicher aus, als Harry es vermutlich getan hätte. Er stupste Moony sanft zurück und zwischen den Wölfen entstand ein kleines Spiel. Nicht so wild wie sonst, aber wie immer von gegenseitigem Vertrauen und einer klaren Rangordnung geprägt. Bald mischten sich Prongs und Padfoot in das Geschehen ein, worauf hin das Spiel zunehmend ausgelassener wurde. Harrys Verstand gesellte sich zu Lupus Gefühl, denn beide hatten es vermisst, sich mal wieder so richtig auspowern zu können, immer in dem geschützten Rahmen des Rudels, der Momentan so wichtig für ihn war, hatte Seamus Tod ihn ansonsten emotional doch vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Kurz vor dem Ende der Nacht wurden die vier Tiere durch einen Falken gestört, der laut kreischend über ihre Köpfe hinweg flog. Sofort erkannte Harry, wer dieser Falke war, der da über seinem Kopf kreiste. Ärgerlich knurrend versuchte Lupus den Vogel loszuwerden, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe, flog dicht über ihn hinweg und kreischte dabei anklagend. Wütend sprang er schließlich auf, jagte dem vertrauten Falken hinterher, durch das Gebirge. Doch etwas irritierte den Wolf dabei. Während die Jagt immer mehr zu einem um- die- Wette- fliegen bzw. laufen wurde, beschlich ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er spürte, wie Lupus die Art des Falken zu fliegen bewegte. Da war etwas, das ihn von anderen Vögeln unterschied und das war definitiv nicht nur , weil er eigentlich ein Mensch war. So wild die Jagt auch wurde, der Flug, das ganze Benehmen des Falken hatte etwas an sich, das all seine tierischen Instinkte auf den Plan rief. Und dennoch, er hatte das Gefühl, als müsste er die Antwort darauf schon kennen, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf, konnte seine Gefühle nicht deuten. Irgendwann wurden die Tiere langsamer. Der Wolf fühlte sich nicht nur seelisch, sondern auch körperlich ausgelaugt. Harry wollte sich dringend wieder verwandeln, er hatte das Gefühl, sonst bald zu schwach dazu zu sein, doch er wollte warten, bis Draco weg war. Er musste jetzt wirklich allein sein. Und als hätte der Falke seine Gedanken gelesen, flog er bald darauf davon.

Langsam wurden Harrys Schritte wieder schneller, er begann zu rennen. Jetzt, in Menschenform, nahm ihn das noch mehr mit als zuvor, aber es war auf eine seltsame Art auch befreiend. Im nachhinein hätte er nicht mehr sagen können, woher es plötzlich kam, aber je schneller er lief, desto mehr wirbelten all seine unterdrückten Gefühle der letzten Zeit auf. Sein Enttäuschung, zerschlagene Hoffnung, Wut, Trauer. All das geriet durcheinander. Die Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen spürte er gar nicht mehr. Als er endlich an ihrer Höhle angekommen war, sank er immer noch schluchzend und zitternd, nun endgültig am Ende seiner Kräfte, auf die Knie, wurde von den beschützenden Armen seines Vaters aufgefangen, in einer warmen Umarmung beruhigend hin- und her gewiegt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht besser mit nach Hause nehmen sollte?"Unruhig lief James im Zimmer herum. Doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ja, ganz sicher. Das war heute alles ziemlich viel für ihn. Erst unser Spiel, dann der lange Lauf hin und wieder zurück und noch schlimmer die Emotionen, die er endlich rausgelassen hat. Er braucht jetzt Ruhe und ich denke, die hat er hier am ehesten. Hermine schläft noch, Remy kümmert sich gerade um ihn und morgen früh werden wir ihn ausschlafen lassen. Aber wie geht es eigentlich Lily? Du bist noch gar nicht zum erzählen gekommen."Langsam beruhigte sich James wieder und die Freunde setzten sich an den Tisch. Sirius hatte recht, sie waren erst am Morgen vor Vollmond wiedergekommen und so noch nicht zum Reden gekommen.

„Es geht ihr soweit ganz gut. Für uns war der Urlaub jedenfalls Gold wert, wir hatten doch einiges zu bereinigen und aufzuarbeiten. Aber weist du was, Siri?"Der Schwarzhaarige verneinte.

„Ich liebe sie, mit all ihren Macken. Das ist mir wieder bewusst geworden. Und ich weiß, sie liebt mich auch. Jedenfalls fühlt es sich so an."Er grinste und Sirius erwiderte das Grinsen mindestens ebenso zweideutig. Noch eine Weile unterhielten sie sich, dann begleitete Sirius ihn an die Tür.

„Weist du Padfoot, ich fühle mich wie vor vierzehn Jahren, als es Lily so schlecht ging und ich Harry bei euch lassen musste. Weist du noch?"Sirius lächelte.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Diese drei Monate haben so viel für mich und Remy verändert. Jay, Harry ist dein Sohn, aber ich liebe ihn und Hermine, als wären sie meine eigenen Kinder. Harry hat bei Remy und mir für immer einen Platz, genau wie du, dass verspreche ich dir!"Einen Moment schauten sie sich an, dann fingen Beide wie auf Kommando zu lachen an. Sirius fing sich als erstes wieder.

„Oh Merlin, Padfoot, ich werde alt und sentimental!"James wand sich, immer noch grinsend, zum gehen.

„Nicht nur du. Schlaf gut!"

„Du auch, Jay. Und bestell Lily einen schönen Gruß."

„ Mach ich. Ach ja, und Siri-" James drehte sich noch einmal seinem besten Freund zu.

„Ja?"

„Danke!"Damit ging er endgültig nach Hause.

OOO

Einige Minuten stand Sirius nun schon in Harrys Zimmertür und ließ das Bild, das sich ihm bot, auf sich einwirken. Was hatte James gesagt? #ich komme mir vor wie vor vierzehn Jahren.# Ja, genau so kam er sich jetzt auch vor. Wie er da stand, so hatte er es in den drei Monaten, in denen Harry bei ihnen wohnte und auch noch danach, oft getan. Er hatte es genossen, seinen Partner dabei zu beobachten, wie er Harry eine Gute- Nacht- Geschichte vorlas, mit ihm etwas sang oder lachte. Dabei hatte das Kind meistens halb auf seinem Schoß gelegen.

Und nun saß der Werwolf, selber noch von der Verwandlung geschwächt, wieder an seinem Bett. Doch diesmal las er nichts vor, sondern er erzählte dem Teen von seiner Vergangenheit. Seinen, oft verwirrten, Gefühlen und der Kunst, dennoch immer wieder auf sein Herz zu hören. Sirius konnte sehen, wie Harry sich entspannte, seine Augen irgendwann zu vielen, und lächelte, als Remus sich schließlich erhob, dem Jungen eine Strähne seines widerspenstigen Haares zur Seite strich, ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte und einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Das war der Moment, in dem auch Sirius sich bewegte, zu ihm trat und Harry ebenfalls auf die Stirn küsste. Beide wussten sie, dass Harry kein Kind mehr war und dennoch, manchmal brauchte gerade ein Teenager das Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

„Schlaf gut, Kitz!"Mit diesen Worten trat der Größere hinter seinem Freund aus der Tür und nahm ihn ohne Worte in die Arme, um die Lippen des Werwolfes mit seinen eigenen zu verschließen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Katze: ohh wie süß!

Snivellus: Wie unglaublich rrührrend!

Lily: ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr (Jay und Siri) zu solchen Gefühlsbekundungen fähig seid!!!

Siri: Remyy, die machen sich über mich lustig........... wuäh!!!!!!

Snuggles: Ach herje, ich bekunde hiermit, das dass da oben Katze verzapft hat, immer muss sie meine Charas ärgern! Katze die Zunge rausstreck und knuddel

Katze: toll, du kanns dich auch nicht entscheiden... erst die zunge rausstrecken und dann auf die ich-hab-dich-ja-so-doll-lieb-tour kommen, das hab wa gern nich? außerdem ärger ich deine charas nicht immer!

Draco: Katze ist ganz lieb zu mir!!!!

Snuggles: Ich hab dich ja auch ganz doll lieb lächel

Katze: das will ich auch hoffen... :-) ich dich aber auch

Snuggles: freu

Snuggles: Katze ist jetzt für zwei Wochen im Urlaub, weswegen ich auch erst in zwei Wochen, wenn sie wieder betan kann, weiter updaten kann. Bis dahin freue ich mich über jedes einzle Review!!!

Lg. Snuggles


	26. Baby unterwegs

  
**Antike**

_Teil: 25/25 (Wenn ihr wollt, folgt noch ein Epilog)_

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Disclaimer: Nix mir, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Die letzten Tage der Ferien vergingen für Harry sehr schnell. Seit dem Lupus sich richtig ausgetobt hatte, ging es ihm deutlich besser. Langsam wurde er wieder lebhafter, beteiligte sich öfter an Gesprächen und unternahm wieder mehr mit Hermine und Ron. Sogar Draco schloss er nicht mehr ganz aus seinem Leben aus. Zwar konnte er noch immer nicht so ungezwungen mit ihm umgehen wie früher, war da doch immer noch die Angst, Seamus zu hintergehen, doch ließ er es zu, dass der Blonde ihn bei seinen Streifzügen durch die Gegend begleitete.

OOOOOOO

#Ok, Draco, du sagst es ihm jetzt! Er wird dich schon nicht fressen.

Nein, aber er wird entsetzt und völlig überrumpelt sein- und er hat jeden Grund dazu.

Trotzdem, wenn du es jetzt tust, hast du es hinter dir. Und dann kannst du ihm sagen, dass du nach den Ferien in Severus Haus bleiben und Privatunterricht bekommen wirst, ohne lügen zu müssen.

Soweit wird er dir gar nicht zuhören, bis dahin ist er längst ausgerastet oder in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Du könntest ihn ja auffangen... .

Toll! Jetzt schlägt die Kälte entgültig zu- irgendwelche wichtigen Gehirnzellen müssen erfroren sein.

Wie auch immer, du sagst es ihm. JETZT!#

„Ähm, Harry?"#Spitze. Wirklich intelligenter Anfang.#

„Hm?"#Ganz ruhig, Draco, schön langsam. Du schaffst das.#

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass... äm... na ja..."#Nein, gar nicht gut! Nicht anfangen zu stottern! Der denkt doch, du bist total nervös und unsicher- ich bin nervös und unsicher! Ja, aber das braucht er ja nicht zu wissen.#

„Was ist jetzt, wolltest du mir was sagen, oder nicht?"

„Doch, ja. Weist du, ich gehe nicht wieder zurück an die Remrahc- Ecans- School. Severus muss zwar zurück, aber er bezahlt mir Privatunterricht und ich darf bei ihm wohnen bleiben."#Sag ihm den Grund! Sag ihm, dass Kinder dort nicht erlaubt sind und du auch jetzt schon Angst um das Kind hast, bei dem Hass, den die Anderen auf dich haben, du bist schließlich unwürdig dort zu sein, verachtet von der eigenen Familie!# Überrascht blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich dem Blonden zu.

„Du gehst nicht zurück? Wieso?"

„Naja..." #Ok, dann eben doch eine Lüge, aber eine möglichst kleine, das Andere kann ich ihm auch noch später erzählen.#

„Die anderen wissen jetzt, dass ich Zuhause rausgeflogen bin und auch das andere- ER ist dort hoch angesehen, weist du..."#Lügner! Ok, einer der Gründe ist es schon, aber ich sollte ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Stattessen... .# Entschuldigend lächelte Harry ihm zu. Es war eines der Lächeln, das er ihm seit Seamus Tod nur sehr selten schenkte und auch der Ton in seiner Stimme war weicher geworden.

„Schon gut, du musst nicht darüber sprechen, ich verstehe es auch so. #...genießt du sein Mitleid- du bist wirklich ätzend!#

„Aber ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen. Würdest du..."#unser Kind akzeptieren?#

„...Morgen mit in die Remrahc kommen? Ich muss noch zum Direktor. Severus wird nicht viel Zeit haben, die anderen Lehrer sind schon alle da und er wird vieles zu besprechen haben. Und mir ist nicht gerade wohl bei dem Gedanken, IHM wieder zu begegnen."Harry nickte.

„Ok. Und wie kommen wir hin? Ich habe meine Apparierprüfung noch nicht gemacht."

„Ich auch nicht. Severus wird mit uns zusammen apperieren und uns auch wieder zurück bringen."

„Gut. Wann soll ich zu euch fliegen?"

„Wenn es geht so um 12 Uhr."

„In Ordnung. Ich muss jetzt rein, bis dann."Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon wieder an Sirius Haus angekommen waren. Er lächelte. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch nicht viel miteinander gesprochen, die einzige und dennoch für ihn so bedeutsame Veränderung, seit seinem Besuch bei dem Rudel war, dass Harry seine stumme Anwesenheit akzeptierte. Und doch war Harry da, wenn er ihn brauchte...#Ich sollte ihm endlich von dem Kind erzählen!#

„Ok, Harry. Und danke!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blass kam Draco am nächsten Tag wieder aus dem Raum, indem der Direktor sicherlich kein Haar mehr an ihm gelassen hätte, wäre er nicht volljährig und nun kein Schüler dieser Schule mehr. Doch auch so hatte es seine Strafpredigt in sich gehabt und der alte Respekt vor Lehrern hatte Draco immer noch nicht verlassen, so dass er alles stumm über sich hatte ergehen lassen. Besorgt schaute ihm Harry, der vor dem Raum gewartet hatte, in die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, es geht schon, lass uns gehen."So liefen sie nebeneinander die Gänge entlang Richtung Ausgang, bis sie an einer Tür vorbei kamen, hinter der eindeutig Stöhnen zu hören war. Abrupt blieb Draco stehen. Er kannte dieses Zimmer! Ohne zu überlegen griff er nach der Klinke, öffnete die Tür- und erstarrte. Bilder drängten sich in seinen Kopf. Er sah seinen früheren Lehrer, der da auf einem Stuhl saß und sich von Blaise Zabini, seinem, einst zweiten und momentan wohl einzigem Schüler, befriedigen ließ. Doch vor seinem geistigem Auge spielte sich etwas anderes ab. Da lag er selber unter dem schwarzhaarigem Mann, versuche sich aus seiner Lage zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Draco, komm zu dir!"Auch Harry hatte gesehen, was in dem Raum vor sich ging und sofort hatte er den völlig geschockten Jungen mit sich, aus dem Haupttor nach draußen gezogen und als dieser angefangen hatte zu zittern und seine Beine nachgaben, half er dem Blonden auf eine Bank, zog ihn an sich und versuchte ihn wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück zu bringen. Endlich schienen Dracos Augen wieder klarer zu werden.

Langsam kam Draco wieder zu sich. Doch der Schmerz, den er fühlte, die Hilflosigkeit und die Angst, wichen nicht. Einzig der warme Körper, die Arme, die ihn schützend umfingen, vermitteltem ihm ein bisschen Sicherheit.

So fand sie Severus Snape. Ohne zu fragen brachte er sie zurück in sein Haus. Erst da berichtete Harry ihm, was geschehen war und versicherte ihm, dass er bleiben würde, bis Draco sich beruhigt hatte. Severus mochte zwar einen unglaublichen Hass auf die Potters haben, aber in dieser Situation und überhaupt wenn es um Draco ging, musste er Harry wohl vertrauen. Also nickte er. Tun konnte er ohnehin nichts, der Direktor erwartete ihn gleich wieder zurück und vielleicht würde Draco auch endlich die Gelegenheit nutzen, Harry von dem Kind zu erzählen. Obwohl er das zu bezweifeln wagte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Im nachhinein wusste Harry nicht mehr, wie lange er auf Dracos Bett gesessen hatte, den Kopf des Blonden auf seinem Schoß gebettet und vorsichtig über die weichen Haare streichelnd. Es hatte ihn Überwindung gekostet, den Anderen zu berühren, ihm so nahe zu sein und dennoch fühlte er sich wohl dabei. Leise seufzte der Schwarzhaarige auf. Dabei hatte er sich solche Mühe gegeben, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken! Wenigstens schienen die Berührungen Draco wirklich zu beruhigen, sein Atem ging wieder gleichmäßiger, die Augen hielt er geschlossen. Für Harry war das ein seltsames Gefühl. Es zeigte ihm, dass Draco ihm wirklich vertraute. Und langsam fühlte er wieder die Sehnsucht nach dem Gleichaltrigem, seinen Berührungen und Küssen in sich aufsteigen. Hart schluckend zwang er seine Hand in der Bewegung inne zu halten.

„Draco?"Fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja?"Er schlief also nicht.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Remy und Siri machen sich sicher schon Sorgen, wo ich so lange bleibe."Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich der liegende Körper, erschrocken sah Draco hoch in Harrys Augen.

„Jetzt?"Trotz allem musste Harry schmunzeln. Er sah deutlich, dass Draco Angst davor hatte, diese Nacht alleine zu sein, aber ein Teil seines Malfoy- Stolzes würde er wohl nie loswerden und so bat er ihn nicht, zu bleiben.

„Möchtest du vielleicht mitkommen? Du könntest auf einer Liege in meinem Zimmer schlafen."Mehr sagte er nicht, aber Draco verstand. Dankbar lächelnd versuchte er aufzustehen, doch seine Beine wollten noch nicht so, wie er wollte, der Schock war wohl doch größer gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Im nächsten Moment war er fast froh darüber, da Harry ihm einen Arm um die Taille legte und ihm half, per Flohpulver zu Remus, Sirius und Hermine zu kommen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tief durchatmend saß Draco neben Harry, der seinerseits versuchte, das eben gehörte zu verdauen. Gleich als Harry Sirius erzählt hatte, warum dieser heute bei ihnen schlief, hatte er sie ins Wohnzimmer gebeten und zu erzählen begonnen. Was die beiden Jugendlichen dann zum Schluss zu hören bekamen, hatte ihnen die Sprache verschlagen. Regulus Black, Dracos Ex- Lehrer und der Mann, der versucht hatte, ihn zu vergewaltigen, war Sirius Bruder! Besonders Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Sicher hatte er gewusst, dass die beiden verwand waren, aber wie Harry hatte er angenommen, es handle sich um einen Cousin. Was genau ihn daran so entsetzte, wusste er nicht in Worte zu fassen. Aber irgendwie war es einfach... unglaublich. Die Beiden waren einander so unähnlich, höchstens ihr Aussehen, der Körperbau und die schwarzen Haare, ließen eine Verwandtschaft erahnen. Aber letzten Endes änderte es auch nichts daran, dass man die beiden einfach nicht vergleichen und Sirius nichts für die Tat seines Bruders konnte. Das gab er auch Sirius zu verstehen, der die beiden erleichtert ins Bett schickte. Doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan, denn trotz seiner ehrlich gemeinten Worte, hatte Draco der ganze Tag und auch das Gespräch mit Harrys Paten aufgewühlt. Er war noch blasser als sonst, zitterte immer noch und war mehr als erleichtert, als Harry ihm von sich aus die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer half. Sirius kam nach, brachte eine Liege und Bettzeug in Harrys Zimmer und ließ die beiden allein.

„Gute Nacht, Harry. Und Danke."

„Schon gut, Nacht Draco."

OOOOO

„_Bitte, Seamus, du darfst mich nicht verlassen!"_

„_Ich verlasse dich nicht, das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Hab keine Angst, ich passe von irgendwo da oben auf dich auf."_

„_Versprichst du es mir?"_

„_Ja, Harry, ich verspreche es dir. Aber du musst mir auch etwas versprechen."_

„_Was?"_

„_Du hast mir gezeigt, wie schön das Leben sein kann. Egal was jetzt ist, du musst wieder glücklich werden. Weist du, es gibt da jemanden, der dich liebt. Gib ihm eine Chance."_

„_Nein! Ich kann nicht. Ich will bei dir sein. Ich will nur dich, sonst niemanden."Wieder lächelte Seamus, doch er wurde schwächer._

„_Du bist süß. Aber ich werde dich noch einmal daran erinnern, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist."_

OOOOO

Schweiß gebadet wachte Harry auf. Dieses letzte Gespräch mit Seamus- er hatte es einfach verdrängt! Deutlich hörte er noch immer Seamus Stimme in seinem Geist. #Ich werde dich daran erinnern. Gib ihm eine Chance.# Seamus hatte sein Wort gehalten, er hatte ihn an das erinnert, was Harry selber in seiner Trauer in irgendeine hintere Kammer seines Gehirns verbannt hatte. Oder begann er einfach nur langsam zu verarbeiten? Sein Blick glitt auf Draco, der auf der Liege neben ihm noch immer friedlich schlief. Harry lächelte. Er würde sehn, was die Zukunft brachte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Was Harry nicht ahnte, war, dass sich die Zukunft schon zwei Tage später, an ihrem letzten Ferientag, bemerkbar machen würde.

Und zwar in Form eines sehr wütenden und vor Eifersucht glühenden Draco Malfoys.

Dankbar lächelte Harry Charlie, der neben ihm stand und einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt hatte, an. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte er mal wieder nicht gewusst, wohin mit seinen überschäumenden Gefühlen für Draco. Seit seinem Traum fiel es ihm viel schwerer, sein Verlangen nach dem Blonden in den Griff zu bekommen. Immerhin war Seamus der Grund gewesen, Draco keine zweite Chance zu geben. Erst hatte er Trost und Sicherheit bei dem Rotblonden gesucht und dann waren es die Schuldgefühle, die ihn Draco hatte abweisen lassen. Doch nun wurde er sich wieder bewusst, dass sich Gefühle nicht einfach abstellen ließen. Als Charlie heute Morgen überraschend aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich alles von der Seele geredet, dass Draco schon seit einer halben Stunde auf ihn wartete, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als dieser mit hochrotem Kopf vor ihm stand und Charlie mit einem Blick besprühte, der alle Unverzeihlichen in sich zu haben schien.

„Toll! Wirklich spitze, Potter! Ist es das, was du willst? Mir heimzahlen, dass ich dir wehgetan habe? Dann Gratulation, denn das hast du schon lange geschafft!"Damit drehte sich Draco um, schwang sich auf seinen Besen und war schneller in der Luft, als Harry auch nur einen Ton zustande brachte. Langsam drehte er sein Gesicht Charlie zu und seufzte.

„Irgendwer da oben hasst mich, Charlie! Oder der gemeine Pöbel hat recht und Merlins Geist versucht mich für meine Gefühle zu einem Mann zu bestrafen."Laut und herzlich lachte Charlie auf.

„Schwachsinn! Du fliegst ihm jetzt nach und ihr sprecht euch aus."

„Aber..."

„Nichts da, hopp, beweg dich, oder muss ich dich begleiten und Händchen halten?"Harry grinste, obwohl ihm bei dem Gedanken, Draco endlich wieder zu berühren, oder aber von ihm abgewiesen zu werden, ganz flau im Magen wurde.

„Ne, musst du nicht. Aber wenn er mich in die nächste Woche hext, bist du Schuld!"

OOOOO

Zehn Minuten ging Harry nun vor Snapes Haus auf und ab, bis er schließlich seinen Mut zusammennahm und die Tür öffnete.

„Draco?"Keine Antwort. Auch auf das Klopfen an seine Tür reagierte Draco nicht. Oder war er gar nicht da? Vorsichtig lugte er in das Zimmer- und seufzte erneut. Draco lag auf seinem Bett, um ihn herum waren alle möglichen Gegenstände in mehr oder weniger kaputtem Zustand verstreut. Scheinbar hatte er sich abreagieren müssen.

„Was willst du?" Ruckartig sah Draco auf. Noch immer war sein Zorn nicht verraucht, verdrängte seine Enttäuschung.

„Mit dir reden." Langsam ging er zu Draco, ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Doch auch der Andere setzte sich nun auf und rückte so weit es ging von ihm weg.

„Wozu denn? Ich habe es verstanden. Du willst keine Beziehung zu mir. Es ist o. k, also verschwinde!"Langsam wurde es doch schwer für Draco, seine Trauer zurück zu halten. Bevor er noch etwas sagen oder tun konnte, war Harry zu ihm gerückt, umschmeichelte mit seinen Händen Dracos Gesicht. Augenblicklich schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben, ließ Harrys Geruch, seine Hände und seine Lippen, die so verlockend nahe waren, Dracos Atem stockend gehen.

„Harry, wenn du es nicht ernst meinst, dann geh jetzt lieber, sonst weiß ich nicht, was ich tue... ."

„Ich meine es ernst!" Damit verschloss er die weichen Lippen vor sich mit seinen eigenen. Draco lächelte, als ihm Worte einfielen, die er schon tausendmal gehört zu haben glaubte, und doch nicht wusste, von wem: Es gibt Küsse, die sagen mehr als tausend Worte. Und genau so fühlte sich dieser vorsichtige Kuss, der nur langsam leidenschaftlicher und sicherer wurde, an. Es war, als könne er in Harrys Gefühlen seine Gedanken lesen

OOOO

Eine Stunde Später lagen die Beiden noch immer auf dem Bett, streichelten sich und redeten.

„Willst du wirklich Privatunterricht nehmen? Ich meine, vielleicht könntest du ja auch die Schule wechseln. Ich würde dich jedenfalls wahnsinnig vermissen!"Da war sie. Die Situation, auf die Draco gewartet hatte. Und jetzt musste er es einfach über sich bringen, Harry die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Harry, da ist noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss."

„Ja?"Fragend schaute Harry in die grauen Augen.

„Ich.... aber bitte versprich mir, nicht auszurasten, ja?"Langsam begann sich auch Harry, unsicher zu fühlen. Was war los? Hatte Draco in der Zwischenzeit, oder während er mit Seamus zusammen gewesen war, einen anderen gehabt?"

„Also gut."Draco holte tief Luft.

„Ich bin schwanger und bekomme in etwas mehr als drei Monaten ein Kind."Im ersten Moment herrschte Stille, dann lachte Harry laut los.

„Sehr... sehr witzig Draco... wirklich."Geduldig wartete der Blonde, bis Harry sich beruhigt hatte, dann gab er ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Das war kein Scherz, Harry. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass ich als Falke schwanger aussah? Das liegt daran, dass ich es bin. Vor fast sechs Monaten habe ich versehentlich einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank geschluckt. Und dann kam das Quittichspiel."Langsam sickerten die Informationen zu Harry durch. Entsetzt und abrupt setzte er sich auf.

„Aber das, das kann nicht sein! Wie sollen wir den- was... bei Merlin!"Traurig und irgendwie auch schuldbewusst, senkte Draco den Kopf. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein flüstern. In diesem Augenblick hätte man keinen Malfoy in ihm vermutet. Er fühlte sich einfach nur schlecht.

„Ich wollte es dir schon früher sagen. Aber ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht. Ich hatte Angst, dass du dann erst recht nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Und es ist auch nicht so, ich meine, du musst dich nicht gezwungen sehen, bei mir zu bleiben. Es ist ja nicht wie bei einem Mädchen, bei dem du damit rechnen musst, dass so etwas passieren kann. Ich würde mich nur freuen, wenn das Kleine wüsste, wer sein Vater ist."Das brachte Harry wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Den sonst so stolzen Draco so niedergeschlagen und schuldbewusst zu sehen, tat ihm weh. Und obwohl er das alles erst mal verdauen musste, drehte er sich wieder zu Draco um, zog ihn in seine Arme und lächelte.

„Ich liebe dich. Und wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin! Muss ich Dad eben fragen, ob ich mit dir zusammen Privatunterricht nehmen darf. Ich meine, eigentlich kann ich das selbst entscheiden, aber er muss es schließlich bezahlen."Dracos Gesicht konnte man als nichts anderes, als ein Strahlen bezeichnen. Die nächsten Stunden vergingen mit Zukunftsplanung und Babynamen. Und irgendwann nahm Draco den Zauber von sich, der anderen vorgaukelte, Dracos Babybauch weder zu sehen noch zu spüren und ließ den werdenden Vater zum ersten Mal die Tritte seines ungeborenen Babys fühlen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Skeptisch sahen Lily und Remus zu James und Sirius auf. Die Schwarzhaarigen liefen unruhig in dem gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer hin und her und waren einfach nicht zu beruhigen. Schon bei der Eröffnung, dass Draco schwanger war, war James fast vom Stuhl gefallen, während Sirius erst eine geschlagene Stunde Löcher in die Luft gestarrt und dann eine weiter halbe Stunde mit einem Honigkuchenpferd-Grinsen im Gesicht am laufenden Band verkündet hatte, dass er nun Opa werden würde. Erst auf James Anmerkung hin, dass diese Bezeichnung ja wohl ihm gebühre, war er grummelnd wieder ruhiger geworden.

Jetzt allerdings waren Beide außer sich vor Sorge um Harrys Partner, den sie besonders in den letzten drei Monaten sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatten, ihr Enkelkind und im Moment überhaupt wegen absolut allem. Allein der Umstand, dass Harry als Lebensgefährte und Vater mit in das Schlafzimmer, das zum Zweck des Kaiserschnitts magisch verändert worden war, durfte, sie aber draußen bleiben mussten, machte die Zwei wahnsinnig.

„Bei Merlin, Honey, jetzt beruhig dich doch mal! Und du auch, Prongs. Es wird schon alles gut gehen. Schließlich macht die Heilerin das nicht zum Ersten Mal."Einen Moment blieb James stehen und starrte dem Werwolf ins Gesicht.

„Sicher hat sie es schon oft getan, aber eben nur bei FRAUEN, das ist ja wohl ein Unterschied!"Darauf hin nahm er seine Tätigkeit wieder auf und wandte sich seinem besten Freund zu.

„Was meinst du, Padfoot, wird es noch lange dauern?"Dieser antwortete mit einem Seufzen.

„Keine Ahnung, Jay. Aber ich mache mir auch Sorgen um das Kitz. Was, wenn er so viel Blut nicht sehen kann und umkippt? Oder meinst du, es blutet nicht?"

„Hoffentlich nicht! Aber die _liebe_ Hexe da drin ist ja der Meinung, wir müssten nicht wissen, was genau sie da macht. Wenn du mich fragst, ist sie nicht gerade professionell."

„Recht hast du! Wir hätten uns doch noch mal nach jemanden anderes umgucken sollen."

Genervt seufzte Lily auf.

„Meine Güte, so aufgedreht waren die doch bei Harrys und Samuels Geburt auch nicht, was regen sie sich denn jetzt so auf, nur weil Draco ein Mann ist. Es wird schon alles gut gehen."Erstaunt sah Remus sie an, dann lachte er laut los.

„Du bist gut, Lily! Du warst ja auch mit gebären beschäftigt, während ich mir draußen James Wutanfälle anhören durfte, weil die Heilerin ihm verboten hat, mit dabei zu sein, obwohl er der Vater ist. Bei zwei Männern scheinen sie es anders zu handhaben. Und Sirius ist abwechselnd vor Sorge um deine Gesundheit, die des Kindes und zur guter letzt auch noch um James´, der ständig abwechselnd rot und weiß im Gesicht wurde, fast zerplatzt. Du hättest sie mal erleben müssen. Obwohl, ich glaube, jetzt ist es fast so schlimm wie damals. Aber du wirst sehen, wenn es überstanden ist, werden sie sich mit Glückwünschen gegenseitig überschütten."

„Aha."Jetzt doch fasziniert, beobachtete die werdende Oma, wie ihr Ehemann und der Pate des werdenden Vaters sich immer schlimmere Versionen von dem, was passieren könnte, ausmahlten, bis die Haustür krachend aufging.

„Ist es schon soweit? Warum habt ihr uns denn nicht schon vorher Bescheid gesagt? Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr es nerven kann, dass Professor Dumbledore die Ruhe dermaßen weg hat! Bis er uns hat herbringen lassen, sind Stunden vergangen! Wie geht es Malfoy?"Lautlos stöhnte Lily auf, während Remus Ron und Hermine lächelnd bat, sich zu setzen. Hermine kam dieser Aufforderung nach, Ron hingegen, leistete Sirius und James Gesellschaft, die gerade begonnen hatten, sich Flüche auszudenken, mit denen sie die Heilerin belegen würden, sollte etwas schief gehen.

In einer Ecke des Raumes, kaum beachtet von den aufgewühlten Gemütern, saß Samuel. Als Harry und Draco ihn gefragt hatten, ob er Pate des Kindes werden würde, war er mehr als überrascht und glücklich gewesen. Harry hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, doch diese drei Monate mit Draco, die zwar sehr anstrengend und ungewohnt, aber auch glücklicher gewesen waren, als er es zu träumen gewagt hatte, hatten ihm gezeigt, wie sehr Menschen sich verändern konnten. Und er wollte Samuel zeigen, dass er ihm die Chance gab, sich zu ändern und auch selber erwachsener geworden war. Außerdem hatten lange Gespräche mit James dazu geführt, dass er seinen Bruder wenigstens verstehen wollte. Sicher würden sie nicht die besten Freunde werden, aber er hoffte sehr, das Samuel ein guter Pate sein würde, selbst wenn sich die Brüder nicht in allem einig wären.

Mit ihrer nächsten Frage gewann Hermine die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit und selbst auf Sirius besorgtem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln.

„Haben die Beiden sich denn endlich für einen Namen entschieden?"Sirius war auch der Erste, der antwortete.

„Also, bis heute morgen hatten sie das noch nicht. Bei einem Jungen sind sie sich einig, der würde Luca Malfoy Potter heißen. Aber bei einem Mädchen liegen ihre Vorschläge meilenweit auseinander. Harry wünscht sich einen Namen, der zeigt, das auch Mädchen klug, witzig und selbstbewusst sein können. Draco dagegen möchte einen Namen, der hoheitsvoll und weiblich klingt."James lachte und ergänzte seinen besten Freund.

„Es ist ja wirklich erstaunlich, wie sie das alles hinbekommen haben. Privatunterricht, Hauskaufen, wohl gemerkt von meinem, Siri´ s und Snape´ s Geld"- seine Stimme klang streng, aber alle Anwesenden wussten, dass er, Sirius und Severus die Beiden in tagelanger Arbeit überredet hatten, sich finanziell unterstützen zu lassen, und sie es sich auch leisten konnten- „Vorbereitungen auf das Baby und so weiter, aber mit der Erziehung werden sie sich sicher noch in die Wolle bekommen!"

Bevor jemand etwas darauf sagen konnte, ließ lautes Weinen alle Köpfe hochfahren. Doch sie wurden erst 15 Minuten später erlöst, als die Heilerin lächelnd aus dem Zimmer trat , den Großeltern gratulierte und erklärte, dass sie das Schlafzimmer wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand gebracht hatte und morgen noch einmal her kommen würde. Damit verließ sie Harrys und Dracos Haus.

James war der Erste, der durch die Tür zum Schlafzimmer trat. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Nicht ein Ton kam ihm über die Lippen, als er schließlich wagte näher zu treten. Leise, um das friedliche Bild nicht zu zerstören. Vor ihm, in einem großen Bett, lagen Harry und Draco in eine Decke gehüllt. James Sohn hatte seine Stirn an Dracos Kopf angelehnt , so das wirres, schwarzes Haar in blonde, glatte Strähnen überging. Er hielt seinen Freund in einer warmen, schützenden Umarmung fest, das neugeborene Mädchen lag auf Dracos Bauch, seine sicheren Arme waren um den kleinen Körper geschlungen und es schien genauso erschöpft eingeschlafen zu sein, wie seine Eltern.

_And I will keep you safe and strong_

_And sheltered from the storm_

_No matter where it's barren_

_A dream is being born_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Info: Wundert euch nicht darüber, dass Harry so ruhig reagiert. In meinem AU ist es schließlich normal, das man sehr früh oder auch sehr spät Kinder bekommt. Wenn es auch normalerweise ein Mann und eine Frau sind... .

So, dass ist eigentlich das Ende. Oh Gott, ist das kitschig geworden! (Aber dafür auch lang) Ich könnte mir noch vorstellen, einen Epilog mit einen kleinen Blick in die Zukunft zu schreiben. (Und natürlich den Namen des Babys zu verraten g) Würde es euch interessieren, oder soll ich es lieber so enden lassen, wie es jetzt da steht? Ich richte mich nach euch! Mir würde beides gefallen.

**Lg. Snuggles**

Katze: Ahhhhhh süß! Wundernice! Erst mal sorry an alle die snuggles so doll unterstützen mit ihren reviews (Besonders auf animexx), es ist absolut allein meine schuld, dass das pittel so lange bei mir verweilte und noch nicht im netz stand, ich hatte ne menge streß in der schule und bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen, es durchzusehen, also danke für eure geduld...

Siri: ich wusste gar nicht das Jay so sprachlos sein kann fg

Jay: klappe du möchte gern Opa!

Katze: bitte keinen streit untereinander! wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten bei Tante snuggles!

Lily und Remy im Chor: da gehören die beiden aber hin!

Snuggles: Geht das schon wieder los! Tante Snuggles streikt!

Remy und Lily : Das kannst du uns nicht antun !

Siri und James: Jea! Endlich geschaft!

_Katze geht Babysitten_

_Snuggles läd James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Harry und Draco zur Elternberatung ein_


	27. Elly

_Antike _

Autor: Snuggles

Beta: Katze

Disclaimer: Nix mir

Pairings: JP/LE; RL/SB; HP/DM; RW/HG

Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht ein letztes Mal für das reviewn zum letzten Chap an:

Animexx:

Devileye: Ja, dein Namensvorschlag hat endeutig was! Katze und ich haben mehr darauf geachtet, das es ein etwas längerer Name ist (für Draco) der sich auch abgekürzt gut anhört (Für Harry) Du warst so lange dabei- vielen Dank! dich knuddelt. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch noch der Schluß!

Wingly: Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch der Rest noch!

Grauwolf: Auch du bist schon so lange dabei- danke! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt der Name und der Epilog!

Enchatra: Oh je. Ich befürchte, dieser Epilog erfüllt deine Hoffnungen überhaupt nicht. Es ist nämlich genau das, was du nicht wolltest, nämlich 20 Jahre später. Ich weiß, du findest das nervig, sorry! Aber ich war mir da ziemlich unsicher und reine Vogelperspektive wollte ich auch nicht nehmen. Naja, wenigstens hab ich mich bemüht zu zeigen, dass es auch Probleme gab. Nicht mit mir schimpfen, ja?

Lady Li: Ja, den Namen erfährst du jetzt. Hoffe, es gefällt dir!

Deedochan: Oh oh, ich werde deine Kommis vermissen! Ich hoffe nur, das hier gefällt dir auch noch!

Ja, ich schreibe Momentan an einer seaQuest Story, an zwei HP´ s mit Katze zusammen und ich möchte mit einer Original fic anfangen, mir fehlt nur noch jemand, der mir die Charas dazu malt und mir die Chaps Betat, Katze liest nämlich keine OC´ s.

Selen: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Hoffe, du magst den Epilog auch!

Yuna FF: Bitte sehr. Hoffe nur, er gefällt dir.

Alanna- chan: Dich jetzt mal ganz fest drückt! Du warst vom ersten richtigen Chap an dabei! Und du hast so lange durchgehalten!!! DANKE! Und Jetzt erfährst du, wie das Kleine heißt!

Mangacat201: Schön, dass du Kitsch magst! Denn in gewisser Form gibt es denjetzt noch mal, wenn auch nicht so ausführlich, ist schließlich nur ein Epilog. Hoffe aber, du magst ihn dennoch! Klar informiere ich dich! Was für fics liest du denn außer HP noch?

Teufelchennetty: Du bekommst jetzt einen riiiieeeesigen Keks! Von der Chara- Vorstellung an dabei und du hast durchgehalten!!!!! Danke!!!!!!!!

Deniria: Der Epilog ist nicht so differenziert, sondern eher noch mal ein kurzer Abschluss. Hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem!

Dunkel- Elfe: Ja, den Epilog gibt´ s jetzt. Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir. Und danke noch mal!

_**Und die zwei einsamen Seelen auf ff. net:**_

Yury: Du warst die Erste, die gereviewd hat und du bist immer noch dabei, obwohl ich dir mit slash und Schwangerschaft so viel angetan hab! DANKE!!!!!!!

Kathleen Potter: Ohne dich und Yury hätte ich wahrscheinlich nur noch auf Animexx gepostet. Danke für dein Durchhaltevermögen! Ich hoffe, der Epilog gefällt dir, auch wenn er nur kurz ist.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**_EPILOG_**

Lautes Lachen war zu hören, Menschen die sich auf weiche Kissen und Decken niederließen, im Hintergrund begleitete Musik die Unterhaltungen der Anwesenden. Doch dann wurde mit einem Löffel gegen ein Glass geschlagen und allmählich wurde es still in dem Raum. Alle Augen waren auf James gerichtet, der sich nun räusperte und seine kleine Rede begann.

„Harry, Draco, ihr habt uns eingeladen, ohne uns den Grund dafür zu nennen. Und doch wissen wir alle, warum ihr das tut. Schuldgefühle. Reine Schuldgefühle! Und dafür solltet ihr euch schämen, auch nach zwanzig Jahren noch. Und hört gefälligst auf zu turteln, das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit!"Harry lächelte. Er kannte die anklagende Stimme seines Vaters, wenn es um dieses Thema ging. Er musste es sich alle fünf Jahre von neuem anhören, obwohl sie nie offiziell etwas dazu gesagt hatten. Aber seit sie vor fünfzehn Jahren das erste mal ihre Freunde und Verwandten zu diesem speziellen Tag eingeladen hatten, ohne ihnen den Grund dazu zu nennen, wusste wirklich jeder, was sie an diesem Tag vor zwanzig Jahren in trauter Zweisamkeit getan hatten. Und so missachtete er die Worte seines Vaters und zog Draco, der zwischen seinen Beinen saß, noch etwas näher an sich ran. Dieser legte den Kopf an seine Brust und lächelte nach oben, den grünen Augen zu.

„... Und so was nennt sich dann liebender Sohn. Tauscht die Ringe mit einem anderen Mann, spricht den heiligen Bund ohne irgendwelchem Zuspruch eines Priesters und..."James hatte sich in Rage geredet und Sirius nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf, als Remus ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, ihn so am Weitersprechen hinderte und selbst das Wort ergriff.

„Also wirklich Jay, Siri, ihr solltet langsam darüber hinweg sein. Und um euch längere und oft gehörte Reden zu ersparen "- er übersah James vorwurfsvollen Blick- „Möchte ich euch Beiden im Namen von uns allen noch einmal herzlich beglückwünschen, vor allem dazu, dass ihr eure Tochter zu so einem wundervollem Menschen erzogen habt, was bei euren diversen- äh- Uneinigkeiten nicht unbedingt zu erwarten war. Und trotz aller Probleme und Sorgen, die ihr hattet."Zärtlich drückte Draco Harrys Hände, die er vor seinem Bauch in seinen eigenen hielt. Er wusste, an was Harry in diesem Moment dachte. Trotz ihrer Verliebtheit war Seamus Tot am Anfang noch ein Tabuthema und eine Hemmschwelle gewesen, die sie nur langsam gebrochen hatten. Und obwohl der Schwarzhaarige es sich nur selten anmerken ließ, wusste er auch, dass seinem Mann Samuels Abschied vor neunzehn Jahren noch immer schmerzte. Sein Bruder hatte die Patenschaft ihrer Tochter übernommen, war jedoch mit der inneren Unruhe, seinen immer wiederkehrenden Selbstzweifeln und Streitigkeiten mit seiner Familie überfordert gewesen und war fortgegangen, ohne genau zu sagen, wohin er gehen wollte. Ihre Tochter war damals ein Jahr alt gewesen und Samuel hatte Hermine und Ron gebeten, seiner statt die Patenschaft zu übernehmen. Die beiden hatten ihre Liebe in dem Jahr entdeckt, indem Harry nicht mehr in der Schule wahr, sondern mit Draco gemeinsam Privatunterricht nahm. Besonders Hermine verband inzwischen eine tiefe Verbundenheit zu ihrer Patentochter. Und selbst die Namensfrage hatten sie erst im letzten Moment klären können. Schließlich waren sie auf eine Lösung gekommen, mit der beide Einverstanden waren... .

„... Und damit komme ich auf einen Punkt, von dem ihr noch nichts wisst. Ja, zur Abwechslung mal, haben Elly, Marcel und ich ein kleines Geheimnis. Marcel, du bist dran. "Etwas unsicher erhob sich der blonde junge Mann, um auf Harry und Draco zuzugehen, die sich nun Instinktiv ebenfalls erhoben und fragende Blicke austauschten.

„Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, wie sie wissen, kennen Elena und ich uns nun schon eine ganze Weile. Und nun möchte ich bei ihnen um die Hand ihrer Tochter anhalten."Er atmete tief durch. Er hatte es geschafft. Harry überwand seine Überraschung schnell, lächele seinem baldigen Schwiegersohn zu und zog ihn dann in eine feste Umarmung.

„Also, unseren Segen habt ihr, nicht war, Draco?"Keine Antwort. Der Blonde stand nur still da und starrte vor sich hin. Lächelnd und sanft umarmte Harry seinen Freund nun ebenfalls. Leise flüsterte er in sein Ohr:

„Dray? Alles OK? Wir wussten doch, dass es so kommt. Sie lieben sich."Dracos Antwort war ebenso leise, nur für seinen Ehemann bestimmt.

„Ich weiß. Aber unsere kleine Elly- ich kann es nicht glauben." Harry lachte herzlich, küsste ihn aber direkt darauf zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, warum du damals auf einen längeren Namen bestanden hast!"Dann wandte er sich jedoch seiner Tochter zu, um auch sie zu umarmen und zu beglückwünschen.

_**I feel wonderful   
Because I see the love light in your eyes   
And the wonder of it all   
Is that you just don't realize   
How much I love you**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heul, schnief, flenn Damit ist es endgültig zu Ende und eigentlich war das ganz anders geplant. Aber irgendwie ist es jetzt so geworden und ich denke, es ist o k.

Katze: Heul, ende meiner langjährigen Arbeit als Beta.....

So. Aber jetzt, zum Schluss, komme ich noch zu dem wichtigsten Dank überhaupt: An meine Beta, Inspiration und Krisenberatung Katze: Du bist ein Schatz, danke!

Katze: hehehehehe!!!!!! Ganz teuflisch lach! War all das gerne für mein liebes kleines snuggleslein... auch wenn ich dir den Rehrücken immer noch nicht verzeihe :-)   
als Anmerkung für alle fleißigen Leser: Draco wollte gerne einen würdevollen Namen für seine Tochter, Harry war damit nicht ganz einverstanden und so kam dabei Elena heraus mit Elly als Kurzform.. **:-)**

Lg. Snuggles

PS.: Bekomme ich am Schluß noch ein kleines End- Kommi? Lieb guck


End file.
